Healing Heartbreak
by Harryswoman
Summary: First almost seven, then ten years after Conqueror of Shambala. The Gate is destroyed, but has been rebuilding itself. Will Ed and Al go back home or will they stay in Germany. If they do go home, can Edward's broken heart be healed? EdxWinry later R
1. Prologue

**Story Name:** Healing Heartbreak

**Disclaimer:** I will only be saying this one time: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

**Summary:** First takes place almost seven years after Conqueror of Shambala. The Gate is destroyed, but has been rebuilding itself. Will Ed and Al go back home or will they stay in Germany. If they do go home, can Edward's broken heart be healed? EdxNoah, eventual EdxWinry. Also, RoyxRiza. Read and Review!

**Prologue**

**Munich – March 1930**

"Noah," breathed Ed, as he made love to Noah.

"Edward," breathed Noah.

Ed and Noah were married for three years and had a two year old daughter named Nina Trisha Elric. Ed and Al were unable to find and destroy the uranium bomb and decided to just stay in Munich with Noah. Al lives with Ed and Noah to help take care of Nina.

Ed and Noah finished, and Ed rolled off of Noah. He held her from behind.

"Noah, I…I…," started Ed.

"I know, Edward," said Noah. "You don't have to tell me. I can feel it."

"Of course," said Ed.

"The Gate is repairing itself still," said Noah. "It won't be long until it's fully repaired."

"What brings this up?" asked Ed.

"Don't you want to go back home?" asked Noah.

"My home is with you and Nina," said Ed. "Alphonse doesn't care either."

"What if someone tried what Eckhart did?" asked Noah.

"That was almost seven years ago Noah," said Ed. "Besides, she's dead and no one else except the people in this room knows how to open the Gate. Well, Al does too, but mostly you and me."

"There's going to be great tragedy here, Edward," said Noah. "I want you, Alphonse, and Nina to be safe. Even if that means going to your home world, then I'll be happy."

"What about you, Noah?" asked Ed.

"I'm the equivalent of Rose from your world, Edward," said Noah. "She would have to perish for me to go there. I don't want that."

"Well, if you can't go, we won't go," said Ed. "So, don't ask me to leave you behind."

"Edward, cremate me," said Noah.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Cremate me and keep my ashes," said Noah. "If I die here before you, I want you to cremate me so I will be able to go with you three back to your home."

"Noah, don't talk like that," said Ed. "I don't care if that's what you see, just don't talk that way."

"Edward, promise me," said Noah.

"Noah, please don't make me…," said Ed, his voice breaking.

"Promise me, Edward," said Noah. "I would also want you to be happy with your mechanic, Winry Rockbell."

"Noah, please," said Ed, crying.

"Just promise me," said Noah. "I won't talk of it again."

"Do you promise?" asked Ed.

"Yes, just promise me, Edward," said Noah.

"All right," said Ed. "I promise, but please don't leave me."

"Oh, Edward," said Noah.

Then Ed got back on top of Noah and they started to make love again.

**The next morning…**

"Good morning, Noah," said Al, as he made breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," said Noah. "I see you're making some breakfast."

"Yeah," said Al. "Is Brother still asleep?"

"Yes, he is," said Noah. "He has an interview later on today. That reminds me, why aren't you at work?"

"I got fired," said Al.

"Again?" asked Noah, as she went to Nina at the table and stroking her hair. "What for?"

"I think they said because I was intimidating everyone else who worked there," said Al.

"How did you do that?" asked Noah. "You're kind-natured."

"I don't know," said Al. "I think it was because I sold more pets than them or something."

Noah laughed to herself. She looked down at what Nina was drawing.

"Is this a basic transmutation circle?" asked Noah. "From alchemy?"

"What does it look like?" asked Al.

"It's a Star of David with two circles drawn around it," said Noah.

"Yeah, that's the basic transmutation circle," said Al. "I'm not surprised that she knows it."

"What do you mean, Alphonse?" asked Noah.

"Well, she is your and Brother's daughter," said Al. "In plus, she must have seen it in my or Brother's thoughts. She is a half-Gypsy. And Brother was very talented with the art."

"I guess you're right," said Noah.

"Brother was the youngest State Alchemist," said Al. "He was certified at the age of twelve. They originally…Oh, sorry, I bet you already know that."

"That's all right," said Noah. "You miss Alchemy don't you?"

"A little bit, but it doesn't matter as long as I'm with Brother," said Al.

He took out the milk bottle from the fridge and seen that it was empty.

"Brother must have emptied it again," said Al. "He's so childish."

"Papa's childish!" sang two year old Nina. "Papa's childish!"

"I guess I'll have to go and get more from the market," said Al. "I'll be right back."

"No, Alphonse," said Noah. "I'll go."

"Do you have a feeling?" asked Al. "I can defend myself."

"Just let me go, all right?" asked Noah. "I also want to get something for Edward and Nina. Do you want anything?"

"No, it's all right," said Al. "Be careful."

"I will," said Noah. "Be good for Uncle Alphonse, darling."

"Okay!" said Nina.

"I love you," said Noah.

"Love you!" said Nina.

Then Noah left for the market.

**Thirty minutes later…**

"I wonder what's taking her," said Al, as he looked up at the clock. "She should be back by now."

"Back from where?" asked Ed, as he came into the dining room while putting his hair up into a ponytail.

"Brother, don't do that by the table," said Al.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "Where did Noah go?"

"Market!" said Nina. "Papa, papa!"

She held out her drawing and Ed took it. He was shocked, but then he smiled softly. He picked up and held her.

"Why did Mama go to the market?" asked Ed.

"Milk!" said Nina.

"Why?" asked Ed. "We have plenty of that shit."

"No, we don't," said Al. "And stop cursing in front of Nina."

"Oops," said Ed. "Why don't we have any milk?"

"Don't play stupid!" said Al. "You drained it last night!"

"I did not!" said Ed. "I was with Noah all night last night! Besides, why aren't you at work?"

Al looked down and sighed.

"Don't tell me you got fired again," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Al. "But I can't help it if the people like getting their pets from me!"

"Al, you need to stop working at pet shops," said Ed.

"But where would I work?" asked Al.

"I don't know, maybe a book store," said Ed. "Or maybe help Gracia with her flower shop."

Before Al could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Ed then went and answered it.

"Hey, Hughes," said Ed. "Why do you look so glum? Did you run out of film to take pictures of Elysia?"

"Edward, I didn't come here to joke around," said Hughes. "I have plenty of film. It's very important."

"I'm sorry," said Ed. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Gracia or Elysia?"

"No, Edward, Noah," said Hughes.

"What do you mean, Hughes?" asked Ed. "She just went to the market!"

"I'm sorry, but she was killed," said Hughes.

"What?" asked Ed. "That can't be! She just…"

"Again, I'm sorry, Edward," said Hughes. "She was just about to leave the market when the owner's boyfriend came and shot her."

"No…," said Ed.

"She wasn't in pain for very long," said Hughes.

"This can't be…," said Ed. "She promised…"

"She told me to tell you that she's glad you finally told her," said Hughes. "And that she loves you all."

"No…," said Ed.

"She wants you to keep your promise," said Hughes.

"No…," said Ed.

"The owner tried to save her, but she couldn't," said Hughes.

Ed let Nina down and fell to his knees.

"Edward," said Hughes. "I'm sorry."

Then Ed started sobbing as Nina hugged him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Three years later…Munich – March 1933**

"Brother, we both don't have jobs," said Al.

"I know that, Alphonse," said Ed. "Just let me eat before picking up Nina."

"I'm sorry, Brother, but what are we supposed to do without jobs?" asked Al. "We won't be able to stay in this house much longer. The money is running out."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Al," said Ed.

"You keep saying that!" said Al.

"I don't want to argue with you, Al," said Ed. "We'll figure something out. We always do, Alphonse."

Then Ed stood. He grabbed his coat and put it on.

"I'll be right back," said Ed. "Would you do the dishes?"

"Yeah, I'll do them," said Al.

After Ed left, Al stood and shook his head. He got the dishes and put them on the counter by the sink.

"Brother, I don't think we'll be able to figure anything out anymore," said Al, to himself.

Then Al went to the living room and went up to the fireplace mantle where Noah's urn and picture stood.

"Noah, I don't know what to do," said Al. "Brother is still bitter and he won't listen to anyone anymore."

As Al sighed, there was a knock on the door. Al went and answered it.

"Hallo?" asked Al. "You're Lieutenant Hess, aren't you?"

"_Heil_ Hitler," said Hess.

"What?" asked Al. "I can't understand…"

"_Heil_ Hitler!" said Hess.

"Okay, _heil_ Hitler," said Al.

'Whatever that means,' Al thought, smiling sheepishly.

"Is your brother Edward Elric home?" asked Hess.

"No," said Al. "He went to pick up Nina."

"I see," said Hess.

"Do you want to wait for him?" asked Al. "He should be back in a few minutes."

"No, I will come back later," said Hess. "Tell him he better be here tomorrow."

"But he has a doctor's appointment tomorrow," said Al.

"Well, I will be coming over for dinner tomorrow then," said Hess. "We will make sure he stays home."

"All right," said Al.

"_Heil_ Hitler," said Hess.

"Yeah, _heil _Hitler," said Al.

Then Hess left and Al shut the door behind Hess. Al went to his room and got the German-English dictionary and looked up 'heil.'

"It means 'hail'?" asked Al. "Why would I want to hail that guy?"

Al put the dictionary away and went to do the dishes.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hello, Edward," said Gracia.

"Oh, hi, Gracia," said Ed, as he was holding Nina. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just picking up Elysia," said Gracia. "Come on, dear, don't be afraid."

Then Ed looked down and seen Elysia coming out from behind Gracia. He looked back up at Gracia.

"Well, I got to get Nina home," said Ed. "Nice seeing you two."

"Wait, Edward, I'll walk with you," said Gracia.

Ed sighed and then nodded. Ed put Nina down and Nina and Elysia, also five, started to walk in front of their respective parents who were right behind them.

"How is Alphonse?" asked Gracia.

"He's all right," said Ed.

"And Nina?" asked Gracia.

"She's all right, too," said Ed.

"How about you?" asked Gracia.

"Has Hughes taken anymore pictures of Elysia?" asked Ed.

Gracia smiled softly and giggled.

"He can't stop," said Gracia.

"Nice and insane," said Ed, to himself.

"What was that?" asked Gracia.

"It was nothing," said Ed.

Then Hughes ran up to them and he picked up and held Elysia. Nina went back to Ed and he picked up and held her.

"What is it, dear?" asked Gracia.

"Edward, Lieutenant Hess has just gone to your house," said Hughes.

"What?!" asked Ed. "What for?!"

"They want you to join up with them since Hitler has been made Chancellor," said Hughes.

"That's not going to happen!" said Ed. "One of their men killed Noah!"

"I know that, Edward," said Hughes. "He's going to come for dinner tomorrow, so I suggest you take a vacation fast."

"But we're low on money right now," said Ed. "Besides, where would we go? We don't have any other family."

"Go to America," said Hughes. "Gracia, I already packed our bags."

"For what?" asked Gracia.

"A vacation," said Hughes. "Be safe, Edward."

"You too, Hughes," said Ed. "Don't do anything stupid, Hughes, you're family needs you."

"You know I like to live peacefully," said Hughes.

Then as Hughes left with Gracia and Elysia, Ed watched. He felt a sense of foreboding, but he shrugged it off.

"Come on, Nina, let's go home," said Ed.

"Okay, Papa," said Nina.

**Later at dinner…**

"Brother, what should we do?" asked Al.

"Nothing," said Ed.

"What do you mean, nothing?!" asked Al.

"Just as I said, nothing," said Ed.

"Papa, do you want to see what I drew for you today?" asked Nina.

"Sure," said Ed. "Why don't you get it for me?"

As Nina got down from her seat and went to get her drawing, Ed continued eating and ignored Al's glaring. As soon as Nina came back in, Ed stopped eating and Al stopped glaring. Ed got the drawing from Nina but dropped it in shock. Nina picked it back up.

"Don't you like it, Papa?" asked Nina.

"O…of course," said Ed as he got the drawing from Nina. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"How would you like to stay home tomorrow, Nina?" asked Ed.

"Why?" asked Nina.

"You have been complaining about headaches, haven't you?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Nina.

"And you do want to come with me to my doctor's appointment, don't you?" asked Ed.

"Okay," said Nina.

Nina yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" asked Ed.

Nina nodded.

"Well, it is time for your bath and bed," said Ed. "Come on."

"Okay, Papa," said Nina.

Ed folded up the picture and put it into his pocket.

"Let me see, Brother," said Al.

"Later," said Ed.

Ed stood from his seat and picked up and held Nina. After he gave Nina her bath, he helped her get into her night clothes and brushed her hair. Then he put her into bed.

"Papa?" asked Nina, as Ed tucked her in.

"Yes?" asked Ed, looking up.

"How did you meet Mama?" asked Nina.

"Nina, I told you this story a few times before," said Ed.

"Tell me again then, Papa," said Nina.

Ed sighed and sat by Nina.

"Well, some mean guys were after her…," started Ed.

As he told Nina the story, he saw that Nina was falling asleep. When he was finished, Nina was fast asleep. Ed then got up, re-tucked her in, and then went into the dining room where Al was clearing the table. Ed got himself a small glass of cognac on the rocks. Al came to him and Ed gave him the drawing.

"It's the Gate," said Al.

"I know," said Ed.

"But Nina is only five!" said Al. "She couldn't know what it looks like! And in plus, she didn't even do a human transmutation to see it!"

"I know that, Al," said Ed. "That's why I was so shocked. She shouldn't be able to draw it this good either. She's only five."

"Maybe she seen your thoughts," said Al. "Have you been thinking about the Gate?"

"Not really," said Ed. "But what does that supposed to mean? How could she know what I'm thinking?"

"She did keep drawing those circles when she was two," said Al. "And we don't have an alchemy book in the house!"

"So, you think she might have Noah's abilities?" asked Ed.

"She is half-Gypsy, Brother," said Al. "She wasn't able to get your skin color, Brother, only your eyes."

Ed sighed.

"If we don't get out of here, then she'll be sent to one of those concentration camps," said Al. "She won't be able to survive it there."

"I know that, Alphonse," said Ed. "I don't want that to happen. You know that."

"Maybe it was…," started Al.

"Maybe it was what?" asked Ed.

"Maybe the drawing was a message," said Al.

"A message from who?" asked Ed.

"Noah," said Al.

Ed slammed his glass down onto the table.

"Al, how many times do I have to say it?" asked Ed, gripping his glass. "Noah is dead and she isn't going to come back…no matter how much I want her to. Besides, that wasn't part of her abilities. So…please stop…"

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Al.

"I loved her, dammit," said Ed. "I still do. I can't even bring myself to take the ring off."

"Brother…," said Al.

"I'm going to bed," said Ed. "Will you do the dishes tonight?"

"Sure, of course," said Al.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then Ed went to the kitchen, put his glass into the sink, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower, he went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and then he combed his hair out. Then he got his pajama bottoms on and went to bed.

**At the docks…**

"What do you want?" asked Hughes, as he stood in front of Gracia and Elysia.

"Officer Hughes, didn't we tell you that we'd come after you if you tried to escape?" asked Hess, as he and his men surrounded Hughes, Gracia, and Elysia.

"But leave my family alone," said Hughes. "They have nothing to do with it! Let them go!"

"Maes, Maes, Maes," said Hess. "What don't you understand? Once you join, everyone in your family is involved. No one escapes."

"Damn it," said Hughes. "Gracia, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Maes, I'll still love you," said Gracia.

"Papa," cried Elysia. "I'm scared."

"At least let my daughter go," said Hughes. "I'm begging you!"

"There's no room for beggars," said Hess. "Men, fire!"

A few moments and several gunshots later, the Hughes family was dead. Then Hess went to Maes Hughes and searched through his pocket. He then took out a wallet and took the money out. He threw the wallet on top of Maes.

Across town, Nina woke up and looked out her window. She seen Maes, Gracia, and Elysia waving at her. Nina ran to her window to talk to them, but they vanished. Nina started crying. Then she ran into Ed's room and jumped into bed with an already asleep Ed and fell asleep beside him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:** Since Nina was born in Germany and not in Amestris, her first language is German and second, English. When she and Ed are talking, they are speaking in German. Al cannot speak German even though Noah, Ed, Alter-Hughes and Alter Gracia tried to teach him. The Itallics in Nina and Ed's speech are the only German words I know or I looked them up. Just ask me in the reviews what the words mean and I will put it up in the next chapter. Now, read, enjoy, and review!

**March, 1927**

**Resembool, Amestris**

"Winry, you have a phone call," said Rose, at the doorway of Winry's shop.

"Who is it?" asked Winry, looking up from the arm she was working on.

"It's Russell Tringham," said Rose.

"Oh, then tell him I'm busy," said Winry, returning to work on the arm.

"Winry, you just can't keep ignoring his phone calls," said Rose.

"I can if I try hard enough," said Winry. "Besides, I don't have time for a boyfriend right now. You know that."

"You're waiting for Edward, aren't you?" asked Rose.

Winry didn't answer.

"Winry, he might not come back," said Rose. "It's been almost ten years since Alphonse left with him."

"It doesn't matter," said Winry.

"You'll wait forever if you have to, won't you?" asked Rose.

Winry didn't answer again. Rose sighed and went to the living room to find her son, Christopher, hanging up the phone.

"Christopher, why did you hang up the phone?" asked Rose.

"Aunt Winry wanted you to hang up again didn't she?" asked Christopher.

"Yes, but…," started Rose.

"She's still waiting for Edward isn't she, Mom?" asked Christopher.

"Yes," said Rose.

"Do you think he and Al will come back?" asked Christopher.

"I don't know, Christopher," said Rose. "It has been almost ten years. They probably have a family by now as well."

Then the phone rang again. Rose and Christopher looked warily at it. Winry came in and looked at them.

"Oh, come on, if its Russell again, I'll just hang up on him," said Winry.

Winry went to the phone and picked it up.

"Rockbell Auto-mail Prosthetics," said Winry.

"Is this Winry Rockbell?" asked a voice.

"Yes, the one and only," said Winry. "How can I help you?"

"I want to tell you something…," said the voice.

"Yes," said Winry, "what is it?"

"Edward and Alphonse," said the voice, "they'll be coming home soon…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Winry.

"They'll be coming home," said the voice. "I want you to take care of Edward for me…he's still heartbroken…"

"What?" asked Winry. "Heartbroken? Wh…wha?"

"Please make him happy," said the voice. "Please help him heal."

"Will you make sense?" asked Winry.

"I died and left him, Alphonse, and our daughter behind…," said the voice. "Please help him heal."

Winry gasped and dropped the phone.

"Help him…," said the voice.

Then the phone went quiet and an operator came on. Winry quietly picked up the receiver and put it back onto the hook.

"Aunt Winry, what's wrong?" asked Christopher.

"What?" asked Winry. "Oh, its nothing."

"But you're shaking," said Rose.

"I'm all right," said Winry. "I'm just going to go take a walk. Pack my bags for me."

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because I'm going to buy an express train ticket for Central," said Winry.

Then Winry went out the front door.

**Munich…**

Ed woke up to see Nina asleep beside him. He sat up and brushed the hair out of Nina's face waking her.

"Morning, Nina," said Ed.

"Morning, Papa," said Nina.

"Why didn't you sleep in your bed last night?" asked Ed.

"I had a sad dream," said Nina.

"Would you like to tell me?" asked Ed. "It may make you feel better."

"I dreamed that I woke up quickly and I looked out the window and saw Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and Elysia outside my window," said Nina. "They were smiling and waving at me. But when I went to talk to them, they disappeared."

Then Nina started to cry. Ed then hugged and held Nina as she cried.

"It's all right," said Ed. "Come on, let's get dressed and going."

After they got dressed and all that stuff, Ed was about to leave a note for Al on the kitchen table when he came in with a stuffed cat.

"Where are you going?" asked a tired Al.

"To Papa's doctor," said Nina.

"Oh," said Al. "Be careful."

Then Al went back to bed.

"Papa, why did he have a stuffed kitty?" asked Nina.

"I guess since he can't have a cat," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Nina.

"You're allergic, remember?" asked Ed.

"Oh, yeah," said Nina.

"Let's go," said Ed.

"Okay, Papa," said Nina.

Then Ed and Nina went to Ed's doctor appointment. At the clinic, Ed put his coat onto the back of his chair and sat down while Nina stood by his side. Ed held out his right hand, palm up, and let the doctor check it.

"You were a friend of the Hughes', weren't you?" asked the doctor.

"What do you mean by 'were'?" asked Ed.

"You mean you don't know?" asked the doctor.

"Know what?" asked Ed.

"They were murdered last night," said the doctor.

Ed took in a deep breath.

"Murdered?" asked Ed. "How did that happen?"

"Well, they're saying that it was a mugging, but the Nazis might have done it to look like a mugging," said the doctor. "But I'm not going to shout it out anywhere."

"All of them?" asked Ed.

"Yes, even the daughter," said the doctor. "I think they were used as an example to anyone who tries to escape."

"But…where did you here this?" asked Ed.

"On the radio," said the doctor. "Don't you listen to it, Mr. Elric?"

"No," said Ed, standing and pulling his sleeve down and buttoning it. "Never since 3 years ago."

Ed grabbed his coat and put it on after standing.

"Come on, Nina," said Ed.

"Mr. Elric, you better be careful," said the doctor. "You know that they'll come after the Non-Germans first."

He looked at Nina and then so did Ed. Ed then picked up and held Nina.

"I won't let anything happen to my daughter," said Ed. "You should know that."

Then Ed left with Nina.

"Papa?" asked Nina, a few minutes later.

"Yes, Nina?" said Ed.

"Are they really gone, Papa?" asked Nina. "Are they gone like Mama?"

"I'm afraid so, Nina," said Ed.

"But they were my friends!" said Nina, crying.

"I know," said Ed.

"That isn't fair," cried Nina.

"I know," said Ed. "Come on; let's go home, all right? I'll fix you something to eat."

Instead of replying, Nina buried her face into Ed's neck while she cried.

**Dinner…**

"I assume you know why I'm here for dinner?" asked Hess.

"Yes," said Ed.

"Then I don't have to explain myself," said Hess.

"Then you should already know my answer," said Ed.

"Edward Elric, we need you to be a part of our organization," said Hess. "You would be a great asset."

"Alphonse, please take Nina to her room," said Ed. "I don't think she's hungry since she found out that her only friend and her parents were killed last night."

"Okay, Brother," said Al. "Come on, Nina."

"Okay, Uncle Al," said Nina.

"Be careful, Papa," said Nina.

"I will," said Ed. "Now, go on."

Then Al picked up and held Nina and took her to her room.

"Why do you think I could be an asset?" asked Ed. "You know that the Gate can't be opened again. There aren't anymore Homunculi here. I'm sure Dad told you all about them, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, but that's not why," said Hess. "You have a great knowledge of rocketry and Nuclear physics that even surpasses the professors at the University."

"And I guess that's why they fired me, huh?" said Ed. "Or was it so you could have my 'knowledge' all to yourselves?"

"Don't be that way, Edward," said Hess. "If you join, then your family will be protected."

"Protected?" scoffed Ed. "Don't make me laugh. Your little group had Noah, Alphons Heiderich, and the Hughes' killed. Don't forget that you fooled my and Al's dad into opening the Gate for you."

"Those were all unfortunate, but avoidable," said Hess.

"Don't give me that shit!" said Ed, pounding the table with his fist. "They helped your little group, but once they weren't of any use for you or they try to escape, you just get rid of them like the bastards you are."

"You better be careful of what you say in public, _Herr_ Elric," said Hess.

"I'm always careful," said Ed. "No matter what you say, Hess, I won't join your little group. You'll still take Nina to one of those camps and I won't stand for it."

"Maybe this will change your mind," said Hess, tossing some money onto the table.

Ed picked the money up and looked at it.

"You bastard, you stole Hughes' money!" said Ed. "How..."

"How do you know if this is his money or not?" asked Hess.

"I know that fold anywhere," said Ed. "He's helped us in more ways than one, I'll have you know."

"Then we got him in the right time," said Hess.

"Get out," snarled Ed. "Get out of my house and take this blood money with you."

Hess took the money back and left but not before saying, "One week, _Herr_ Elric, that's all you have to decide."

After Hess was gone, Ed kicked the chair over.

"Damn it!" said Ed.

Nina and Al came out of Nina's room and went to the dining room where Ed threw some dishes at an empty wall.

"Papa?" asked Nina.

Ed stopped and looked at Al and Nina.

"_Ja, _Nina?" asked Ed, softly.

"Why are you breaking things?" asked Nina in her soft German accent. "Do you miss Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and Elysia as well?"

"_Ja_," said Ed. "Nina."

"_Ja, _Papa?" asked Nina.

"How would you feel about taking a trip?" asked Ed.

"Will we take Mama and my doll?" asked Nina.

"_Ja_," said Ed.

"When are we...what is that word, Papa?" asked Nina.

"Leaving?" asked Al.

"_Ja_, when are we leaving?" asked Nina.

"Tomorrow at midnight," said Ed.

"Tomorrow at midnight?!" said Al.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Nina," said Ed, gently shaking Nina. "Wake up, Nina."

Nina slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ed.

"Papa, I'm tired," Nina said.

"I know, but you still want to go onto that vacation, don't you?" asked Ed.

"Vacation?" asked Nina. "You mean, holiday?"

"Yes, I mean holiday," said Ed. "Do you remember?"

"_Nein_," said Nina.

"Brother, the suitcase is ready," said Al. "It has everything you asked me to put in it. Is Nina up yet?"

"No, she's had a hard day today," said Ed, picking up and holding a sleeping Nina.

"Let's go, I'm getting nervous," said Al. "Why aren't you changing her into different clothes?"

"It'll only slow things down," said Ed. "And if you say those things, you'll jinx us!"

"I'm not trying to!" said Al. "Do you want me to get her doll?"

"_Ja_, I mean yes," said Ed. "Come on, hurry."

"I am!" said Al.

He grabbed Nina's doll, baby blanket, and Nina's favorite night dress.

"What are you doing?" asked Ed.

"Noah made her these, I thought Nina would want to hang onto these," said Al. "Especially the night dress she made for Nina's fifth birthday."

Ed looked down and nodded. Noah had made the night dress two weeks before she died, knowing she wouldn't be there for Nina.

"Let's go," said Ed. "We're running behind."

"Where are we going?" asked Al.

"You'll see," said Ed. "Did you already get the car ready?"

"Before I got the suitcase ready," said Al.

He quickly put the doll, blanket, and night dress into the suitcase and then followed Ed to the car that was already running. Al put the suitcase into the back seat and Ed gave Nina to Al. They got into the car and Ed started to drive.

"Where are we going?" asked Al. "Brother?"

"You'll see," said Ed.

After driving for thirty minutes, they reached their destination.

"Haushoffer's villa?" asked Al. "But I thought you refused!"

"I did, _dummkopf_!" said Ed.

"You know I can't understand German!" said Al.

"I called you an idiot!" said Ed. "Now let's go."

Ed turned the headlights off and drove a little farther. When they were twenty feet away from the villa, Ed turned off the car.

"Do as I say and we won't get caught," said Ed.

"Okay, brother," said Al.

"Papa...?" asked Nina. "What is going on?"

"Sh...," said Ed. "It's going to be okay. Just be quiet, all right?"

"Why, Papa?" asked Nina.

"Just do as I say," said Ed.

"_Ja_," said Nina.

Ed got Nina from Al who got the suitcase from the back seat. Nina wrapped her arms around Ed's neck.

"You okay, Nina?" Ed asked in German.

"_Ja_," said Nina. "Tired."

"Don't worry, it won't be too long," said Ed. "Just hang in there."

"Okay," said Nina.

"Al, you ready?" asked Ed.

"Not really," said Al. "But let's go anyway."

"All right, let's do it," said Ed.

Then they quietly went into the villa and found their way to the observatory. They went over to the rocket powered plane...a three-seater. Ed put Nina into the back seat and strapped her in. Ed got the suitcase from Al and put it at Nina's feet.

"Brother...?" asked Al.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Don't you think it's strange?" asked Al.

"Don't I think what's strange?" asked Ed.

"It's a three-seater," said Al.

"So what?" asked Ed.

"Never mind," said Al. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Ed. "If you have a feeling, I should know about it."

"It's nothing," said Al.

"Are you sure?" asked Ed.

"Positive," said Al.

"If you say so," said Ed. "Now, let's..."

Ed stopped as he heard a gunshot ring out. Al pushed Ed out of the way. Ed fell down and when he looked up, he watched in horror as Al fell to the ground...shot and dying.

"Al..." said Ed. "AL!"

Ed scrambled over to Al.

"Al, Al, talk to me," said Ed, his voice breaking.

"S...sorry, brother," Al said, struggling. "You...and Nina have to go...without me..."

"No, I'm not leaving without you," said Ed. "Don't leave me, Al. Come on, stay awake."

"Go...," said Al.

"No, you're all I have of Mom and Dad," cried Ed. "Al, don't leave me...AL!"

Al went limp.

"Al...AL!" said Ed.

"Papa, what's wrong?" asked Nina, in German. "Why is Uncle Al bleeding? Is he...?"

Ed checked Al's pulse and sighed in relief when he felt a faint heartbeat. It was fading fast though. Ed picked Al up and put him into his seat.

"Not so fast, _Herr_ Elric," said Hess.

"You bastard!" yelled Ed. "You shot my brother! What makes you think I'll listen to the likes of you, you fucking Nazi!"

"You shouldn't be cursing around Nina like that," said Hess.

"Don't you..." snarled Ed. "Don't you EVER say my daughter's name!"

"Don't be so angry," said Hess. "You and your daughter will be joining Alphonse very shortly."

"I don't think so, Hess," said Ed. "Dad must've forgotten to tell you not to say short in front of me!"

Then Ed ran to Hess, beat him up, and then jumped into the plane. He shut the roof, pushed some buttons, and started the plane.

"Hang in there, Al," said Ed. "It's not your time yet, do you understand?"

"Papa, I'm scared," said Nina, in German.

"Don't be scared, we'll be all right," Ed replied in German. "I promise you. Now, let's get going before the bastard wakes up."

"Okay, Papa, I trust you," Nina said in German.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Remember, speech between Ed and Nina is in German and speech between Ed, Al, and Nina is English since Al does not understand or know German. The first part of this chapter (February, 1930) is a month before Noah dies. So please don't get confused. There is a six year difference between Amestris and the 'real world.' Read, enjoy, and Review!

**Chapter Four**

**February, 1930**

**Munich**

Ed sighed as he went into the beer hall and sat down at a table. He ordered a cognac on the rocks and it came a few moments later.

"What am I going to do?" asked Ed.

"Talking to yourself, Ed?" asked alter-Maes Hughes.

Ed looked up at Hughes as he sat down across from Ed.

"Hey, Hughes," said Ed.

"What's wrong, Ed?" asked Hughes.

"I got fired," said Ed.

"What for?" asked Hughes.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Maybe because I took off to take care of Noah while she was sick."

"Is she better?" asked Hughes.

"Yeah, she got better a couple of days ago," said Ed.

"That's good," said Hughes. "It's only natural to take care of the woman you love. You do love her, right?"

"Of course I do," said Ed. "She's Nina's mother."

"I'm talking romantic love, Edward," said Hughes.

Ed sighed and looked down into his drink.

"I can't say the words," said Ed.

"You've been married for three years tomorrow and you still can't tell her you love her?" asked Hughes. "Don't you think that Noah wants to hear you say it?"

"Hughes...We've talked about this a dozen times," said Ed.

"And it's time you gave me an honest answer besides not being able to say the words," said Hughes. "The only person she hears it from is your two-year-old daughter Nina. How do you think that makes her feel? Do you expect her to wait forever?"

"I don't deserve any one of them," said Ed.

"Don't give me that, Edward," said Hughes. "Your brother would hit you for saying that if he heard you say that. You deserve every one of them. Why do you think Noah chose you?"

"Because she felt sorry for me," said Ed.

"No, because she loves you," said Hughes. "You love her, too, don't you? If you didn't, you wouldn't have married her."

"Like I said, it's hard saying the words, Hughes," said Ed. "I know I don't believe in God..."

"Well, it's not too late to start," said Hughes. "Sorry, I'll let you talk."

"Like I was saying, I know I don't believe in God, but I think Nina was a gift," said Ed. "She helped me when I didn't even notice she was."

"Children are a gift of God," said Hughes. "Edward, tell you what."

"What?" asked Ed.

Hughes got out his wallet and took out some money.

"Here," said Hughes.

He gave Ed the money.

"No, Maes, I can't," said Ed. "There's got to be enough to take everyone to a diner everyday of the month! Your family needs it."

"Take it," said Hughes. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. You guys need it more."

"But..." started Ed.

"Take it," said Hughes.

Ed sighed and put it in his wallet and put his wallet back into his coat.

"Where did you get all that money, the mob?" asked Ed.

Hughes laughed.

"No," said Hughes. "Gracia got a book published about floral stuff and gave me some money."

"They sure did pay her quite a bit," said Ed. "More than Mary Shelley."

"Isn't she the author of that Frankenstein book?" asked Hughes.

"Yeah, Al loves scaring himself reading it even though I think it's boring," said Ed. "I won't be able to pay you back. They didn't even give me my last paycheck."

"Don't worry about it," said Hughes. "It's a gift. Think of it as a late birthday present. Tomorrow's your and Noah's anniversary, so I suggest you take her out for a fancy dinner and maybe a show. Heck, I'll even have Gracia give you some flowers for Noah for free."

"Thanks, Hughes," said Ed.

"No problem," said Hughes. "Don't forget to tell Noah the sentence."

"I'll try," said Ed. "I'll repay you, don't worry."

"You can tell me about your assessment with the 'Flame Alchemist' you've been talking about," said Hughes.

"That's a funny one," said Ed, standing. "Thanks, Hughes. I'll repay you when I get another job."

"If you try to do that, I will arrest you and show you the full ten albums of Elysia," said Hughes.

"Hughes, you're nice and insane," said Ed.

"You've got Gracia and Elysia to thank for that," said Hughes. "Now get going, I'll pay for your drink. I'm sure everyone's waiting for you. Don't forget what I said."

Ed smiled and waved. Then he left and went to his, Noah, Nina, and Al's house. When he went in, Nina ran to him.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" said Nina.

Ed scooped up and held Nina.

"Where's Mama and Uncle Al?" asked Ed.

"Kitchen!" chimed Nina.

Ed went to the kitchen to find Noah and Al cooking dinner. They stopped and looked at Ed who was holding Nina.

"Welcome home, Edward," said Noah. "How was work?"

"They gave me a holiday," lied Ed. "You know, since you were sick for a while."

"Brother, you're a terrible liar," said Al. "You got fired, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Edward," said Noah. "If I..."

"Don't apologize, Noah," said Ed. "I can get another job. Don't worry about it. Al, you need a new job too."

"What for?" asked Al. "I like my job!"

"I know, but you get too attached to the animals!" said Ed.

"I can't help it if I like animals," said Al. "And before you say anything, I'm not allergic to cats, Nina is."

"Whatever you say, Cat King," said Ed.

"Hey!" said Al. "That's not funny."

Al took the wooden spoon out of the spaghetti sauce too fast and some accidently got on Ed's face. Noah and Al started to laugh. Nina started giggling.

"Very funny," said Ed.

**The next night...**

"Oh, Edward, this place is beautiful," said Noah. "Can we even afford it?"

"Don't worry about it," said Ed. "This is our anniversary. It's not a time to worry about money."

"You're right," said Noah. "You're very sweet."

Ed blushed and Noah giggled. The Maitre'd (fancy word for waiter) came, took their order, and then left.

"Noah, I-I have something to tell you," said Ed.

"Yes, Edward?" asked Noah, reaching for and taking Ed's hand. "What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Well, I...uh," started Ed, blushing. "I brought you here because..."

'_Is he going to say it?' _thought Noah.

"I want to tell you that..." started Ed, again. "Noah, I..."

"Go on," said Noah.

"I...I...," started Ed.

"Sir?" asked the owner.

Ed growled, sighed, and then said, "What?"

"I'm afraid that I have to ask you and your mistress to leave," said the owner.

"Mistress?!" asked Ed. "Noah is my wife! Not my...my mistress!"

"Sorry, sir, but you two still have to leave," said the owner.

"What for?" asked Ed.

"The other customers are getting uncomfortable," said the owner.

"We already ordered our food!" said Ed.

"You won't be charged," said the owner.

"Edward, let's just go," said Noah.

Ed growled, sighed, and nodded. He helped Noah get her coat on and then got his own on. Then they left.

"Edward, let's go to the park," said Noah.

"What for?" asked Ed. "There's hardly any lighting."

"The better to see the stars," said Noah.

"All right, let's go," said Ed.

Then they walked to the park and sat on a bench.

"They're beautiful, aren't they, Edward?" asked Noah.

"They're nothing compared to you," said Ed.

"Oh, Edward," said Noah, blushing, "do you really think so?"

"Yes," said Ed. "Where do you think Nina gets her beauty from?"

"Oh, Edward, you're such a flatterer," said Noah.

"It's true," said Ed.

"She may have gotten my beauty, but she's got your beautiful eyes," said Noah. "I love your eyes. They're deep and full of emotion. I can get lost in them."

Ed blushed. Noah giggled. Ed looked back up to the stars.

"What's wrong?" asked Noah.

"Nina, she'll be treated like...like...," started Ed. "She'll be treated horribly."

"I know, Edward," said Noah. "But we have to get through this together. As long as we both love her, she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ed.

"Positive," said Noah. "Let's go home."

"All right," said Ed.

They stood. Noah looked at Ed as she felt him grab her hand.

"Come on," said Ed.

'_He'll tell me in his own time,'_ thought Noah. _'I'll have to be patient.'_

They started on their way home.

"Sorry about dinner," said Ed.

"It's the thought that counts," said Noah.

"No, Noah, I swear I'll make it up to you," said Ed. "I promise you."

Noah smiled. They stopped and Noah caressed Ed's cheek. She then kissed Ed on the lips. Ed froze, but soon started to kiss back. After a few moments, they stopped.

"Let's go home," said Ed, taking Noah's hand again.

"All right," said Noah.

They started walking again.

"It'll be hard with just Alphonse's paycheck," said Noah.

"We'll get through it," said Ed. "I'll start job hunting tomorrow."

"All right," said Noah.

"Maybe I'll even try to save enough so we can move," said Ed.

"Where to?" asked Noah.

"America," said Ed.

"America?" asked Noah. "But you always say that the Americans are hypocrital Yankees."

"Everywhere has hypocrites," said Ed. "Besides, there, we can be free."

"Free?" asked Noah.

"Yes, it's a free country," said Ed. "We wouldn't have to worry about the stupid Nazis. Also, we wouldn't have to fear for our lives."

"Fear what exactly?" asked Noah.

"I don't want you or Nina to have to worry if you'll be taken by the Nazis," said Ed. "I want us to have full lives. If we can't go to Amestris, I want us to at least go to America."

Ed smiled and looked at Noah.

"You can stop me anytime you like," said Ed.

"No, I love your voice," said Noah. "Just be sure to shave tomorrow morning."

"I shaved this morning!" said Ed, blushing.

Noah giggled.

"Let's go," said Noah. "You've been saying you wanted Nina to have a little brother or sister. Why don't we work on that when we get home?"

Ed went redder.

"Sh!" said Ed.

"You were about to say that, weren't you?" asked Noah.

"Yes, but not that loud!" said Ed.

Noah giggled.

"Let's go," said Noah.

Noah stood in front of Ed and clasped both of Ed's hands. She gasped. Then she let go and turned.

"Noah, what's wrong?" asked Ed.

"Edward, promise me something," said Noah.

Ed went to her and hugged her from behind.

"Anything," Ed whispered in Noah's ear.

Noah got shivers down her spine.

"Promise me that you'll protect Nina with your life," said Noah.

"Of course, I'll protect Nina," said Ed. "I'll protect you both with my life. I promise you, Noah. I always keep my promises."

"I know," said Noah.

"Let's go," said Ed.

He kissed her neck and then let her go. Then he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Once we get home, I'll make you some dinner while you relax in a nice hot bath," said Ed. "Al and Nina are at the Hughes', so we should have the house to ourselves. Come on."

**Central, Amestris**

**March, 1927**

Ed opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Al, Nina, and the suitcase that Nina had a hold to. The suitcase had a large piece of glass embedded in it. Al and Nina were both unconscious.

"I'm sorry...Noah...," said Ed. "I failed you...again."

Then as he seen people gather around the rocket powered plane, he also lost his consciousness.

"Move aside!" said a stern woman's voice. "The ambulance is on its way and it needs to get through!"

The crowd moved and a woman and two men in military uniforms went to the plane. The woman had blonde hair that was kept up and cinnamon colored eyes. She was married to the man that had black hair and eyes with the left being hidden by an eye patch. The other man was very muscular and had only a twirl of blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Colonel, if you would," said the black haired man.

"Certainly," said the blond haired man.

The blond man got pink sparkles around his head, tore off his shirt, and ripped the roof of the plane off.

"Major General, it's them," said the blond man. "And a little girl."

"Get them out of there before it blows!" said the black haired man.

"Sir!" said the blond man.

Then after he just got Nina out of the plane after getting the suitcase, the plane blew up. The man sheltered Ed, Al, and Nina. The paramedics arrived shortly afterwards and took Ed, Al, and Nina to the Central Military Head Quarters hospital. The woman went with them. As the fire department came and put out the fire, the two men talked.

"General," said the blond, "what do you think happened? Do you think the aircraft was tampered with at all?"

"I don't know, Colonel," said the black haired. "We may not ever know. But at least they're back home."

"Yes...," said the blond. "At least they're back. But who could that little girl be?"

"It could be a daughter to one of them," said the black haired. "We'll ask when they wake up."

"Who will contact Miss Rockbell?" asked the blond.

"I will," said the black haired. "It's the least I can do."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Speech in "_talk_" is German, speech in "talk" is English/Amestrian. And this '_speech_' is thought.

**Chapter Five**

"Well, Doctor," asked Armstrong, "how are they? Will they be all right?"

"We were able to get the bullet out of the dark blond male's body, but we don't know if he'll make it through the night tonight," said the doctor.

"Why not?" asked Armstrong.

"He was almost gone when we got the bullet out and he's also lost a lot of blood," said the doctor. "If he makes it through the night, he should be fine."

"What about the other two?" asked Roy.

"The male with the prosthetics will take time recovering," said the doctor. "He's not in any immediate danger. He just got a few broken ribs and his right leg is broken. His prosthetics were completely crushed."

"Crushed?" asked Riza.

"Yes, it's as if he's been through harsh pressure," said the doctor. "The prosthetics are very out-dated and he needs auto-mail."

"Don't worry, I will get in contact with his mechanic," said Roy. "He's been somewhere where he couldn't get in contact with anyone."

"Sir," said Riza, "I called, but Rose Tomas said that Winry Rockbell left two days ago."

"Is that right?" asked Roy.

"What about the girl?" asked Armstrong.

"Miraculously, she only got some scrapes, bumps, and bruises," said the doctor. "The suitcase you said she held saved her life."

"Oh?" asked Armstrong. "The glass was only in a couple of inches."

"That would have been enough to kill her," said the doctor.

"Is she awake?" asked Riza.

"Yes, she is," said the doctor. "Unfortunately, she won't let any of the nurses touch her. She's too scared. It seems that Amestrian is not her first language."

**(A/N: Since there is no England or America, Amestris would call 'English' Amestrian.)**

"You don't say," said Roy. "What is her first language?"

"I haven't heard of it before, but it could be Drachman," said the doctor. "But I've heard Drachman people speak and I don't think that's it."

"Can she speak Amestrian?" asked Riza.

"Only a few words, but she doesn't speak to us," said the doctor.

"Let us talk to her," said Roy.

"You can try," said the doctor. "But I must warn you, she asks if we know her 'Papa' and when we say no, she doesn't speak to us anymore."

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," said Armstrong. "Take us to her."

Then the doctor nodded and took Armstrong, Roy, and Riza to Nina's room where Nina was in a hospital gown (not the open back ones, mind you) trying to stay as far as she could away from the nurses. The doctor told the nurses to leave and they did.

"Little girl," said the doctor.

Nina looked to him, Armstrong, Roy, and Riza. The latter three gasped at her eye color.

"These people are from the military," said the doctor.

Nina shrunk back more.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," said the doctor. "They just want to ask you some questions."

Nina blinked and looked from Armstrong to Roy and then to Riza. She got a vision of each of them with a teenaged Ed.

"Do you know Papa?" asked Nina.

"Which one is your Papa?" asked Roy.

"It's obvious, Edward is her father," said Armstrong. "I won't ever forget those eyes."

"You know Papa?" asked Nina.

"Yes, I do," said Armstrong. "We all do."

"How?" asked Nina.

"He used to be an Alchemist with the State," said Roy. "I was his superior."

"Alchemist?" asked Nina. "What is that?"

"I guess Edward didn't tell her of his days as a State Alchemist," said Riza.

"Where is Papa?" asked Nina. "_I want to see Papa_."

"What's your name?" asked Armstrong.

"Nina," said Nina.

"How old are you?" asked Roy.

"_Five_," said Nina, holding up five fingers. "_I want my Papa. I want Papa!_"

"Where is your mother?" asked Riza.

Nina started to cry and laid down with her back turned towards them. The doctor had Roy, Riza, and Armstrong leave the room. The doctor closed the door and stepped out into the hall as well.

"How long will she have to stay?" asked Roy.

"Only overnight for observation," said the doctor. "Can you figure out the language she spoke?"

"No, but I think it's the ancient language that went out a few hundred years ago," said Armstrong.

"Since you know her father, could you tell me which one it is?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, Edward Elric is, the one with the prosthetics, and the other is Alphonse Elric, her uncle," said Riza.

"Did you just say Edward Elric?" asked the doctor. "THE Edward Elric?"

"Yes, I did," said Riza.

"My goodness, I thought that idiot was dead," said the doctor.

"You might want to be careful of what you say, Doctor," said Armstrong.

"He knows me," said the doctor...Russell Tringham. "Well, he should still know me. Anyway, I should've recognized him when I seen him being rolled in. I guess because he's taller now."

"Excuse me, Doctor Tringham, but do you suppose we could take care of Nina while Edward and Alphonse are going to be in the hospital for a while?" asked Riza.

"Well, you have to talk to Ed about that first," said Russell. "I don't know if he will let you, but you can at least ask. After all, a kid doesn't shouldn't be kept in the hospital if they don't need to be in the hospital. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to."

Then Russell left.

"Excuse me, General Mustang, but don't we need to do some press control?" asked Armstrong.

"Yes, we do," said Roy. "We don't want rumors to be flying around."

"That's something we really don't need," said Riza.

**The next morning...**

Ed opened his eyes and looked around, the best he could anyway. He noticed that Al was in the bed next to him. He then looked down and seen Nina sleeping by him.

"Nina...," said Ed, softly.

Then the pain finally hit him full force. He tried not to grunt in pain, but he couldn't hold it in. Nina woke up a few moments later.

"_Papa, are you okay?_" asked Nina.

"_Ja, I'm okay_," said Ed, struggling. "_What about you?_"

"_Ja, Papa,_" said Nina.

"Don't worry, Nurse, I found her," said Russell, coming in. "All right, Nina, give Ed some room."

Ed looked up and he narrowed his eyes.

"_Nina, stay away from him_," said Ed. "_He's dangerous._"

"_What do you mean, Papa?_" asked Nina.

"What's wrong, Ed?" asked Russell. "Are you still angry about the short jokes?"

"_Don't act stupid!_" said Ed. "_You killed Noah!_"

Nina gasped and looked at Russell in fear.

"Hey, Ed, I don't know what you're saying to her, but it isn't true," said Russell. "Will you calm down and speak in Amestrian?!"

"Amestrian?" asked Ed. "Russell Tringham?"

"Who else did you think I was?" asked Russell.

"Never mind," said Ed. "It's nothing."

Ed told Nina that he had Russell mistaken for Russell's alter in Germany. Nina asked if Ed was sure and Ed told her he was.

"So, Ed, where have you been?" asked Russell, as he lifted up and put Nina onto the chair by Ed's bed.

"Out of the country," said Ed.

"I figured that much," said Russell.

"Check up on Al first," said Ed. "I don't care about myself..."

"You shouldn't say that in front of Nina," said Russell.

"She can't understand what I'm saying," said Ed. "She only knows enough to talk a little to Al."

"Oh," said Russell.

Then Russell went to Al and check up on him. Russell was shocked...Al made it through the night.

"That's a good sign," said Russell. "He should be waking up anytime today."

"So, Al made it?" asked Ed.

"Yes, he did," said Russell. "Now, about you. You received a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Your prehistoric prosthetics were crushed."

"No wonder I feel like I was hit by a bus," said Ed. "How about Nina?"

"Nina only escaped with scrapes, bruises, and bumps," said Russell. "The suitcase saved her life. If she hadn't held on to it when she did, she would have died."

"Where is it?" asked Ed.

"In your closet," said Russell. "Don't worry, the vase is still in one piece and I didn't spill anything out of it."

"You better not have," growled Ed. "Who saved us?"

"You have Colonel Armstrong to thank for that," said Roy, coming in.

"General...," said Ed.

"I need to talk to you after Dr. Tringham is done with you," said Roy. "Nina, do you want to go with Major Mustang?"

"I do not understand," said Nina. "_Papa, what did he say?_"

"_Do you want to go with his wife to get something to eat?_" asked Ed. "_I'll be fine._"

"_Okay,_" said Nina.

"She's just out in the hallway," said Roy.

Then Nina got off the chair and went to where Riza was. Riza offered Nina her hand and Nina took it. They went on their way to the Mess Hall. On their way, they ran into Winry. Winry looked at Nina.

'_Is that...?_' thought Winry. '_Could that be...?_'

"Hello, Winry," said Riza.

"Hi, Major," said Winry.

"We called you yesterday, but Rose said you left three days ago," said Riza. "How did you know to come here."

"I just figured that if Ed and Al did come back that they would be here," said Winry. "I guess I was right. How hurt are they?"

"Alphonse's injury is the worst, but he will be fine," said Riza. "Edward just got some broken bones."

"Will they be okay?" asked Winry.

"Yes, they'll be all right," said Riza.

Nina cocked her head and got a flash of Winry working on Ed's auto-mail when they were both sixteen.

"Do you know Papa?" asked Nina.

Winry looked down at Nina and went to her eye level.

"Hi there," said Winry. "What's your name?"

"Nina," said Nina. "Do you know Papa?"

"Since you have that eye color, I'm guessing you're Edward's daughter?" asked Winry.

"_Ja,_" said Nina. "Yes. What is your name?"

Winry smiled.

"You're cute," said Winry. "My name is Winry."

"Win...Win...," said Nina.

"You can just call me Win if you want to," said Winry.

"Okay, _Fraulein_ Win," said Nina.

"Where is your mother?" asked Winry.

"Mama...she left...," said Nina. "She died when I was two. Papa sad."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Winry.

'_That woman who called,_' thought Winry. '_Was it really the ghost of her mother? If there are ghosts, can they make phone calls? This is too weird._'

"_Fraulein_ Win, are you okay?" asked Nina.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," said Winry. "I just need to know where your dad's room is. Can you tell me?"

"Nina doesn't know, but I'll tell you," said Riza.

Riza told Winry and then Winry stood and left.

**A/N:** I hope you like it. Remember to Review!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** "_talk_" German speech, "talk" English/Amestrian speech, '_talk_' thoughts.

**Chapter Six**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Resembool - Rockbell Residence...**

"Edward?" asked Rose, as she came into Ed's room with a tray of food. "Are you in here?"

Ed looked from the window to Rose.

"Oh, there you are," said Rose. "It's time for lunch."

"Where's Nina?" asked Ed.

"At the market with Winry," said Rose. "Christopher is with Alphonse."

Ed nodded and looked back to the window as Rose held the tray of food. Ed was propped up with his back against the head board.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Rose.

"Not really," said Ed.

"You need to eat," said Rose.

"Just put it by me on the bed," said Ed.

Rose did, but she didn't leave the room.

"Edward?" asked Rose.

Ed didn't respond.

"Why don't you look at or talk to me?" asked Rose. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," said Ed.

"Then why don't you talk to me for?" asked Rose.

"I'm talking to you now," said Ed.

"That's not what I mean," said Rose. "You don't look at me and you only say brief responses to what I ask."

"You wouldn't understand," said Ed.

"I can try to," said Rose. "You have a wedding ring on, but it was only you, Alphonse, and Nina who came back with Winry. Where's your wife?"

"I want to be left alone now," said Ed.

"Edward...," said Rose.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone," said Ed.

Rose held back her tears as she ran out of Ed's room. She stopped a few inches away from Ed's door where Ed wouldn't see her and heard Ed say, "Noah, why didn't you wait for me? If you did, you wouldn't have..."

Rose gasped.

'_Did his wife...die?_' thought Rose. '_Is that why he won't look at me...because I look like her?_'

Rose then went to the living room where Christopher was.

"Christopher," said Rose.

"Uncle Al went to sleep after he took the medicine," said Christopher. "He wasn't very hungry."

"Oh, I see," said Rose.

"Mom, is there something wrong?" asked Christopher.

Before Rose could reply, Winry and Nina came in.

"Christopher, will you put those up for Aunt Winry?" asked Rose.

"If you wanted to talk to her, you could have just said so," said Christopher. "I'm twelve, not two."

"Sorry, Christopher," said Rose.

"Whatever," said Christopher. "Here."

Winry gave him the bags and he took them to the dining room table.

"Papa awake?" asked Nina.

"Yes, he's awake," said Rose. "He woke up not too long ago."

Then Nina ran to Ed's room and ordered him to eat his lunch before it got cold. Ed smiled and done as told.

"_Good Papa,_" said Nina, patting Ed's head.

Ed smiled again. Nina was sitting beside him on the bed on her knees while holding her doll. Ed then looked at his milk and frowned. Before he could say anything, Nina asked, "_Can I have your milk, Papa? I'm thirsty._"

"_Ja_," said Ed.

Then Nina put her doll down and was about to take the milk when Winry came in.

"Ed, you need to drink that milk," said Winry. "It'll help you get better."

"You know I hate milk," said Ed. "Besides, Nina asked for it. _Don't pay any attention to her, Nina._"

"_Thank you, Papa,_" said Nina.

Nina got the milk and started to drink it.

"What did you say to make Rose so upset?" asked Winry. "She looked like she was about to cry!"

"I didn't say anything to her," said Ed.

"That's just it, Ed," said Winry. "You never talk to her or even look at her!"

"Winry, if you want to argue, do it when Nina isn't in the room," said Ed.

Winry gasped and then looked at Nina who just finished the milk. Nina put the glass back down onto the tray.

"I'll talk to you later, then," said Winry. "But you'll have to apologize to her."

Winry left and shut the door behind her. Nina looked at the door and then to Ed.

"_Papa?_" asked Nina.

"_Ja?_" asked Ed.

"_Can I have some bread?_" asked Nina.

"_Sure,_" said Ed, smiling. "_Here._"

After Nina thanked Ed, she got the bread and started to eat it. Ed's ribs started to hurt, but he didn't let any grunts or moans escape so he wouldn't worry Nina. Ed picked up Nina's doll and remembered when Noah completed it.

**begin flashback**

"Noah, where are you?" asked Ed, as he came into the house.

"In here, Edward," called out Noah.

Ed followed Noah's voice and found her in then 2-year-old Nina's room in the rocking chair. Nina was standing up in her crib watching.

"What are you doing?" asked Ed.

"Making a doll for Nina," said Noah. "I'm almost finished."

"Oh," said Ed.

"Any luck in the job hunt?" asked Noah.

"No," said Ed. "It's harder than I thought to find a job. I looked at the University, but they don't need anyone. Where's Alphonse?"

"He's working over today," said Noah. "The pet shop was short-handed."

Ed's temple ticked and Noah giggled.

"I didn't know you could sew," said Ed.

"The Roma had to make a living from somewhere besides our specialties," said Noah. "We learned how to sew some things."

"Can I see it after you're finished?" asked Ed.

"Of course," said Noah.

"How long have you been making it?" asked Ed.

"About a month or two," said Noah. "I was planning to give it to her for her birthday last month, but we were so busy. I didn't get you anything either, did I?"

"You gave me Nina, she's the best I could ask for besides a beautiful wife like you," said Ed.

Noah blushed.

"You're such a flatterer," said Noah. "There, it's finished."

Noah then put her sewing supplies into her sewing bag and examined the doll. The doll had dark brown yarn for hair, dark brown cloth for the skin and golden-topaz buttons for the eyes. It also had some doll clothes on that Noah made for it.

"Here," said Noah.

She handed it to Ed and he took it and looked at it.

"What did you use for the clothes?" asked Ed.

"Some of my clothes," said Noah. "I only used the ones that couldn't be worn anymore."

"Why yours?" asked Ed. "Didn't you use any of mine or Alphonse's?"

"I couldn't bring myself to," said Noah, standing.

She went to Ed. He gave the doll back.

"It's beautiful, Noah," said Ed. "You made it, so you give it to her."

"All right," said Noah.

Noah then went to Nina and gave her the doll. Nina hugged it and sat down. She giggled.

"I think she likes it," said Ed. "_Be careful with that, Nina._"

"_Okay, Papa!_" said Nina. "_Danke, Mama!_"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said Noah.

Ed then grabbed Noah and kissed her. Noah was surprised, but then gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

**end flashback**

"_Papa?_" asked Nina. "_Papa?_"

Ed came out of his thoughts and smiled at Nina.

"_Are you okay, Papa?_" asked Nina.

"_Ja, I was just thinking,_" said Ed.

"_About Mama?_" asked Nina.

"_Ja,_" said Ed. "_About Mama._"

"_Are you sad because Fraulein Rose looks like Mama?_" asked Nina.

Ed put a hand on Nina's head and rubbed her head.

"_Ja, that's it,_" said Ed.

"_Do you miss Mama?_" asked Nina.

"_Ja,_" said Ed.

"_I miss her too, Papa,_" said Nina. "_But don't cry; you have me and Uncle Al._"

"_I know,_" said Ed.

"_Papa?_" asked Nina.

"_Ja?_" asked Ed.

"_Can I have a puppy?_" asked Nina. "_I'm only allergic to kittens and cats._"

"_If it's all right with Fraulein Winry,_" said Ed.

Nina squealed and got off the bed, she already finished the bread. Nina told Ed he could hang on to her doll until she got back with the new puppy. Ed watched as Nina went out of the room, leaving the door open. He looked at his pain pill and took it with the small glass of water. He put the tray onto the night table even though it caused him more pain. He then heard Nina squeal in delight again and he looked to window and seen Nina drag Winry outside to get the puppy. Ed smiled.

"It sounds like Nina got her way," said Al, from the doorway.

Ed looked to the door way.

"Al, you're supposed to be resting, not walking around," said Ed.

"The doctor said I could a little bit yesterday when he was here," said Al. "Besides, I got bored. I pretended to go to sleep so Christopher would leave."

"Al...," said Ed.

Al went to the bed and sat down.

"Are you all right, Al?" asked Ed.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore," said Al. "I feel a little weak too. But what about you, Brother? I just got shot while you got some broken ribs and a broken leg."

"Just got shot?!" asked Ed. "You almost died!"

"But I didn't, did I?" asked Al. "You saved my life."

"No, I didn't," said Ed. "The doctors did that."

"But you didn't give up on me," said Al. "Even though I asked you to just leave me behind, you didn't. I'm grateful for that, Brother."

"I just didn't want to lose my only brother, idiot," said Ed. "Besides, I'll be fine."

"Why don't you want to be in your wheelchair?" asked Al.

"I don't want to," said Ed. "It's embarrassing."

"Brother...," said Al. "It must be hard for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"I mean, Rose is here," said Al. "We both know that she's Noah's alternate. You must be very upset and hurt."

"Don't be ridiculous, Al," said Ed.

"You can't fool me, Brother," said Al.

"Drop it, Al," said Ed.

"Brother...," said Al.

Then Al seen that Ed was holding Nina's doll.

"Nina said I could hold onto it for her," said Ed. "She said that since I'm sad, that I could. Kids...they're something else, aren't they?"

"Yeah...," said Al.

"I just...," started Ed.

"Just what, Brother?" asked Al.

"Never mind," said Ed. "So, what kind of puppy do you think she'll pick?"

"I don't know," said Al. "When do you think I can get a kitten?"

"When you get married and have your own place," said Ed. "You know Nina is allergic. You are too, Al."

"No, I'm not," said Al, "my allergies just acted up because there was..."

"Cool it, Al, I'm just teasing," said Ed.

"Okay," said Al. "I'm tired, Brother."

"If you're tired, then why don't you just...," started Ed.

Ed stopped talking when Al laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's really 27," said Ed, to himself.

**A/N:** I know that at the end of the series and in the beginning of the movie Ed and Al had a five year age difference, but since Al went with Ed to the other side of the Gate, Al should go back to being a year younger than Ed. Anyway, Al still has his memories and he is a year younger than Ed. Review!

**danke:** thank you

**Fraulein:** young, unmarried woman

**Ja: **yes


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Dialogue in **"talk" **is in Amestrian/English, dialogue in **_"talk"_ **is in German, and speech in **_'talk'_** is thought.**

**Author's Note #2:**** Sorry for taking so long to update. I just had a lot of things going on and I was researching. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Calm down, Nina," said Winry. "They won't be running out of puppies any time soon."

"Oh, I am sorry, _Fraulein_ Win," said Nina, as she stopped running ahead and went back to Winry.

"Don't worry about it," said Winry. "Can you understand me okay?"

"Not much," said Nina, thinking of the English words Ed and Al tried teaching her. "But I think a...what is word?"

"Little?" asked Winry.

"Yes," said Nina. "That. Papa does not like word."

"Edward was always like that," said Winry. "He always would erupt into angry fits and yell at whoever called him little or short."

"Why?" asked Nina.

"Ed wasn't very tall when he was younger," said Winry. "People used to make fun of him about it. We used to tease each other about our jobs. Anyway, Nina?"

"Yes?" asked Nina, trying to understand what Winry just told her.

"Why don't you want a kitten?" asked Winry.

"Kitten?" asked Nina.

"They go 'meow'," said Winry.

"Oh_, kitten!"_ said Nina.

"Yes," said Winry, not understanding Nina.

"Papa told me I am...what is word?" said Nina.

"Allergic?" asked Winry.

"I do not understand word," said Nina.

"It means that you always sneeze and you have itchy eyes whenever you are around a kitten," said Winry. "Is that it?"

"Yes," said Nina. "Uncle used to have a toy kitten."

"He did?" asked Winry. "Because you couldn't have a real one?"

"Yes," said Nina.

"Did your Papa work?" asked Winry.

"Work?" asked Nina.

"Did he go somewhere all day and then come home?" asked Winry.

"He was," said Nina, thinking of the English words once again, "fired."

"Fired?" asked Winry. "Where did he work?"

"I think a...school," said Nina. "For..."

"Was it a college?" asked Winry. "For teenagers?"

"Teenagers?" asked Nina.

"Um, someone who is eighteen," said Winry.

"Yes, I think so," said Nina. "Oh, is this _town_?"

"Town, you mean?" asked Winry.

"Yes," said Nina.

"Yes, it's a town," said Winry. "It used to be much smaller."

The village of Resembool was no longer a quiet little village. The market place was turned into a small town, but very bustling and popular. There were family owned restaurants, a couple of chain restaurants, clothes shops, auto-mail supply shops, souvenir shops, and a couple of pet shops.

"Uncle Al said it smaller," said Nina.

"Well, it's been almost ten years since he's been here, so of course it would change some around here," said Winry. "Especially here."

"I do not understand," said Nina.

"Well, your father and uncle are from here and your father was a hero of the people, especially the east," said Winry. "When he and Alphonse left, people became interested in them since they saved Central."

"Oh, Central?" asked Nina. "The big place?"

"Yes, the big place," said Winry. "I see a place. Come on."

Then she and Nina went to a pet shop and went in. As they passed the kittens to get to the puppies, Nina started sneezing.

"Don't worry, we won't be long," said Winry. "Mr. Richmond, the man who runs this place, is very nice. He's from Central."

"All right," said Nina.

Then she spotted the puppies, grabbed Winry's hand, and pulled Winry to the puppies while Winry giggled.

"They're cute, aren't they?" asked Winry.

"Yes," said Nina. "Can I pet one? Uncle always let me."

"Al worked in a pet shop?" asked Winry.

"Yes, but was fired," said Nina. "Grew too...attached to kittens. He always got sad after selling one, I think."

"Oh, sounds like him," said Winry. "Go ahead, I'm sure he'll let you. Here."

She picked up and held Nina as Nina tried to pet a puppy. But the puppies started barking and growling at Nina. Nina snatched her hand back and threw her arms around Winry's neck and hugged her. She started crying.

"It's okay, Nina," said Winry. "Mr. Richmond, what's going on?"

"Ms. Rockbell, what are you doing in here with that child?" asked Mr. Richmond.

"Nina wanted a puppy and..." started Winry. "What do you mean, that child?"

"She's from Ishbal, isn't she?" asked Mr. Richmond.

"No, she's Edward Elric's daughter," said Winry. "The one I've been telling you about."

"Don't lie to me," said Mr. Richmond. "Why would the Hero of the People be philandering with Ishbalan scum?"

"Hey! Don't say things like that!" said Winry. "The Ishbalans are good people! I know some. They're not as bad as you think."

"An Ishballan killed my son," said Mr. Richmond. "I'll never forgive them."

"It's been over fifteen years, Mr. Richmond, and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to hold a grudge to their entire race!" said Winry. "That same Ishbalan almost killed Edward, but Ed forgave him. He even made Scar repent."

"I can't believe that," said Mr. Richmond. "Is she from Liore or Ishbal?"

"Neither," said Winry. "And I will be telling General Mustang that you trained your puppies to be violent towards dark-skinned children. Come on, Nina."

Then Winry left with Nina in her arms.

"Why?" asked Nina, a few moments later.

"Why what?" asked Winry.

"Why am I...hated?" asked Nina.

"Oh, Nina," said Winry. "I don't know, there will be people like that where ever you are. Anyway, Nina, there are still some farms here. They always have puppies.

"Okay," said Nina. _"Danke."_

"You're welcome," said Winry, not knowing how she knew what to reply.

Winry smiled as she started on her way on taking Nina to the farms.

'_She's such a sweet little girl,' _thought Winry. _'Edward is very lucky to have Nina. She doesn't deserve to be treated as a criminal. Could that woman who called me really be her...? No, that's impossible. Isn't it?'_

"_Fraulein_ Win?" asked Nina.

"Yes?" asked Winry.

"What is wrong?" asked Nina.

"Oh, nothing," said Winry. "We should be reaching a farm soon. Look at the country side. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Then Nina looked up and looked around. She seen that they were out of the town and were now back in the countryside. It seemed, to Nina, that Resembool was separated into two. The town was down in the valley and the houses and farms of the original villagers were on the rolling hills. Then Nina looked to a certain hill and Winry stopped.

"What are you looking at?" asked Winry.

Then Winry looked to where Nina was looking and looked back to Nina.

"Do you want to know what's there?" asked Winry. "Before we get you a puppy?"

"Yes," said Nina.

Then Winry took Nina to where she was looking. Winry set Nina down onto her feet.

"What is this?" asked Nina.

"It used to be Ed and Al's house," said Winry.

Then Nina went to the pile of rubble and picked up a piece of the burnt wood. She then got a rush of feelings and a few images of the house's memories. She dropped it. Nina started crying. Winry went to her and picked her back up and held her.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here," said Winry. "Come on, let's go."

Then they started back towards the farms. When they reached the first farm, Nina looked up.

"Here we are," said Winry. "He should have some."

Then the farmer Winry was talking about, who was working on something, turned around and looked at them. Nina got scared and buried her face in Winry's neck.

"Let us go," said Nina. "Please. Let us go."

"Why?" asked Winry.

"Please," said Nina, starting to cry again.

Then the farmer came up to them.

"Hello, Mr. Hess," said Winry. "We just..."

"I have no puppies to give away, Winry," said the farmer, Mr. Hess.

"But you just tried to give me one a week ago!" said Winry. "When I told you that I had my hands full of duties!"

"We gave them all away," said Mr. Hess. "Even if I had some, I wouldn't give one to a child like her, Winry."

"Fine," said Winry, cooly. "Just don't come to me when you break your auto-mail. You'll have to find somebody else."

Then she left with Nina.

"Sorry, Nina, we'll be able to get you a puppy from someone else," said Winry.

"I do not care," said Nina. "I am used to it."

"Used to it?" asked Winry.

Nina didn't answer. Nina only got more depressed when each farm they visited wouldn't give her a puppy. Winry was aggravated. Nina didn't deserve to be treated as she was.

'_What is with everyone today?'_ thought Winry. _'Have they all had jerk pills?'_

"Nina...," started Winry, as they came to the Rockbell residence. "I'm sorry."

Then as they went to the porch, Winry seen the Mr. Richmond coming out of the house with a black eye and some bruises. He came to Winry and Nina.

"What happened?" asked Winry.

"Only what was coming," said Mr. Richmond.

"Well, you did deserve it," said Winry. "Go."

Then he stalked off. Winry and Nina went inside and into the living room where Ed was panting in pain while clutching his ribs. Rose and Christopher helped Ed into a chair.

"Edward, take another pain medicine," said Rose. "You're in pain."

"I think I've noticed," growled Ed.

"Uncle Ed, I'll go get your medicine," said Christopher.

"No, I don't need it," said Ed.

"What happened?" asked Winry

"Mr. Richmond came to see if I was really here," said Ed, groaning in pain. "And to see if Nina were really my daughter."

"Edward beat him after he called Nina a...," started Rose.

Winry let Nina down and Nina went to Ed.

"_Are you all right, Nina?" _asked Ed.

"_Yes, Papa," _said Nina. _"What about you?"_

"_I'm all right," _said Ed.

He smiled and then passed out.

"Papa!" said Nina.

"Christopher, help me get Ed to his room," said Winry. "Rose, stay with Nina."

"All right," said Rose.

Then Winry and Christopher managed to get Ed back to his room and into bed. Al was already back in his own bed. Winry felt Ed's forehead and sighed in relief.

"Good, no fever," said Winry. "What did Mr. Richmond call Nina to make Ed this angry?"

Christopher told her and she gasped.

"That's awful!" said Winry. "I would be angry too."

"Do you want to know what Uncle Ed said?" asked Christopher.

"Yes," said Winry.

"He said, 'I may have let the ignorance of the other world's people slide past me, but I will not let that happen here,'" said Christopher. "Aunt Winry, do you think Uncle Ed was really in another world?"

"Yes, Christopher," said Winry. "Where else could he have gone without a trace?"

"All right," said Christopher. "Aunt Winry?"

"Yes?" asked Winry.

"What does Gypsy mean?" asked Christopher.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Winry.

"Uncle Al said that Nina was half-Gypsy," said Christopher. "When I asked him what a Gypsy was, he only said that they were that world's Ishbalans only different."

"Did he say anything else?" asked Winry.

"No," said Christopher. "Do you think we should ask Uncle Ed?"

"Not now," said Winry. "Maybe some other time."

"Okay," said Christopher.

Then they both went back down to the living room where Nelly and Rose were talking.

"Nelly, what are you doing here?" asked Winry.

"I felt bad for Nina," said Nelly. "My father shouldn't have acted that way towards her that way. She's only a child."

"Oh, you shouldn't apologize for his behavior," said Winry. "Where's Nina?"

"I brought over a puppy to give to her," said Nelly. "She's out back playing with him."

"Oh," said Winry.

"Rose, are you sure Nina isn't yours?" asked Nelly.

"I'm sure," said Rose. "Edward only returned two weeks ago. Besides, he was gone for almost ten years."

"Well, she sure does look like you," said Nelly. "I've got to go. See you later."

Then she left. Winry put two and two together.

"Winry, what's wrong?" asked Rose. "You don't look too well."

"I'll be right back," said Winry.

"Winry!" said Rose.

Then Winry ran to Ed's room, pulled the suitcase from under the bed, and opened it. Winry picked up the picture frame that was wrapped in a cloth, unwrapped it, turned it around, and gasped.

'_She...she looks like Rose,'_ thought Winry.

"That's why...," started Winry.

"You finally get it, don't you, Winry," said Ed.

Winry gasped and she stood with the picture close to her chest.

"Edward, you're awake," said Winry. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine," said Ed. "Do you finally see why I don't want to look or talk to Rose? It's...too painful."

"What was her name?" asked Winry.

"Noah," said Ed. "She was a Gypsy."

"Christopher said that Al told him the same thing," said Winry. "He said that Al told him they're this world's Ishbalans. And that Nina is half-Gypsy."

"He's right," said Ed. "But some of them have...special abilities. Like Noah for instance."

"What do you mean?" asked Winry.

"She had the power to look into people's hearts and dreams," said Ed. "And sometimes, their minds. All she had to do was touch them. Sometimes, even, she didn't need to touch them."

"So, does Nina have the same ability?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Ed. "I figured she would since Noah could. Unfortunately, Gypsies aren't liked in the country she was born in. Nina...she was often punished for the things the other children in her school done. I tried to stop it, but...I couldn't."

"So they kept on doing it?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Ed. "I tried everything to make it stop."

"How...how did Noah die?" asked Winry.

"She didn't just die," said Ed, in a whisper. "She was murdered."

Rose, who was listening at the door since she was curious, gasped silently.

"She was murdered by the same people who she helped almost ten years ago," said Ed. "It happened a month after our third year anniversary. Nina was only two."

"Oh, Edward," said Winry.

"Don't call me that," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Winry. "I've always..."

"I know," said Ed. "But she always called me Edward. She never called me Ed no matter how many times I told her she could. We were...we were trying for another child when..."

"Oh, Ed," said Winry.

Rose, who was now sobbing, ran silently back down to the living room. On her way, she passed Nina who was running up to Ed's room. Nina came into Ed's room.

"Papa!" said Nina, with her puppy. "Papa!"

Winry quickly put the picture back into the suitcase and put the suitcase away. Nina got onto the bed with her puppy with Winry's help.

"_Fraulein Nelly brought me a puppy," _said Nina, as she let the puppy sniff Ed. _"He's the runt like you used to be, Papa."_

"_Who told you that?" _asked Ed.

Nina giggled as Ed sighed.

"_I should've known," _said Ed. _"What did you name him?"_

"_Spot,"_ said Nina.

"_He doesn't have any spots," _said Ed.

"_I know," _said Nina. _"Do you want me to call him 'pipsqueak' instead?"_

"_That's not necessary, Nina," _said Ed, his temple twitching.

"_Are you okay, Papa?" _asked Nina.

Ed put a hand on Nina's head and smiled softly.

"_I'll be all right," _said Ed. _"Just go play with Spot, all right?"_

"_Are you sure?" _asked Nina.

"_Yes, I'm just a little tired," _said Ed. _"Go on now."_

"_Okay, Papa,"_ said Nina.

Then she kissed Ed on the cheek and she and her puppy, Spot, left. Ed and Winry were alone.

"Ed?" asked Winry.

"Hm?" asked Ed.

"Never mind, it's nothing," said Winry. "Get some..."

But before she could complete her sentence, Ed was already asleep. Winry tucked him in. Then she went back down to the living room where Nina was trying to tell Christopher how to say 'Spot' in German. Rose was looking on smiling sadly.

"What's wrong, Rose?" asked Winry.

"Oh, it's nothing," lied Rose. "Just something in my eye. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine," said Winry.

"Winry?" asked Rose.

"Yes?" asked Winry.

"Do you think Nina looks like me?" asked Rose.

"No, she looks like her mother," said Winry.

"But...," started Rose.

"Nina's darker than you, so how would she look like you?" asked Winry.

"I suppose you're right," said Rose. "Forget I asked, all right?"

"All right," said Winry.

They both looked at Nina, who was holding a squirming Spot, trying to teach Christopher how to say Spot in German. Rose and Winry then looked at each other. They both had one thought in their mind: Nina would never get to know her mother. And that was something no child should have to go through.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** FMA is not mine. Never has been, isn't, and never will be. So don't sue me. The only characters I own is Nina Elric and the children of the Mustangs and future children of Ed's, if any. Review please! **

**Author's Note #2:**** Speech/dialogue in **_"talk"_ **is German, speech/dialogue in **"talk" **is Amestrian/English, and speech in **_'talk'_ **is thought.**

**Chapter Eight**

**One week later...**

"Mom, where are we going?" asked Christopher.

"Back to Liore," said Rose.

"This early in the morning?" asked Christopher. "Why?"

Rose, who was packing Christopher's suitcase, looked at Christopher and snapped the lid shut.

"Because we're not needed here anymore," said Rose. "Winry isn't lonely anymore."

"That's not a very good answer," said Christopher.

Rose locked the suitcase and took it off of Christopher's bed. She handed Christopher his suitcase. Then she picked up her own that was sitting next to the doorway.

"Come," said Rose.

"Not until you tell me why," said Christopher. "I've gotten the hang of Nina's language. I promised her that I would help her learn more Amestrian."

"Well, you'll just have to break the promise," said Rose. "Now, come."

Christopher sighed angrily and went with Rose down to the front door. Rose was about to open the door when Christopher spoke up.

"Can't I at least say good-bye to her?" asked Christopher.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because she's like a little sister to me," said Christopher. "Even though I know she isn't, she feels like it."

"You can call her," said Rose.

"But, Mom!" said Christopher. "She lost her mother and she didn't even get to say good-bye, and she also lost her best friend and didn't get to say good-bye!"

"Christopher, stop arguing with me and let's go!" said Rose. "We'll miss our train."

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" asked Christopher. "It's because Nina's mother looked like you, isn't it? You couldn't handle seeing the picture Nina showed us and you just want to leave, right?"

"Can you blame me, Christopher?" asked Rose. "Edward only loved me as a friend, but he loved someone who looked like me and had a child with her. He always loved Winry as well. And now that he's back, he'll fall back in love with her."

"Mom, you just can't make us leave them though!" said Christopher. "Uncle Al is still a little weak, Uncle Ed is in his wheelchair since he swallowed his pride, and Aunt Winry has her auto-mail business! Nina has no one but her puppy _Spot_ to play with!"

"She'll learn how to cope," said Rose. "Let's just go now."

"But, Mom!" said Christopher.

"Now!" said Rose.

Christopher sighed in defeat.

"All right," said Christopher.

Then as Rose was about to open the door again, another voice spoke up.

"_Fraulein _Rose, Chris, where are you going?" asked Nina.

Rose and Christopher turned and seen Nina holding Spot while she wore her green night dress that had Bugs Bunny polka-dotted on it.

"Nina, it's still very early," said Rose. "Why aren't you and your puppy in bed?"

"We heard...noises," said Nina. "We...got up and went to...look for the noise. Papa and Uncle are asleep. You were not...in bed. Are you...leaving?"

Christopher was about to go to her, but Rose stopped him and put her suitcase down and went to Nina. She went down to Nina's eye level. Rose put her hand on Nina's shoulder and Nina seen what Rose was thinking.

"You're going home?" asked Nina.

"Yes," said Rose. "Because..."

"Of me and Papa?" asked Nina. "You don't like us anymore?"

Rose gasped and stood. She went and got her suitcase again. Nina started to cry and Christopher put his down and went to Nina.

"You promised...," cried Nina. "You're leaving me."

"I'm sorry, Nina," said Christopher.

He went to her level and Nina let Spot down and hugged him.

"I'll still practice, okay?" said Christopher.

"O-okay," cried Nina.

"Be careful and be good for your Papa," said Christopher. "I'll miss you."

"Christopher," said Rose. "Let's go."

"Just a minute," said Christopher.

"Now," said Rose.

Christopher let Nina go and Nina started to cry more.

"Don't go!" cried Nina.

But before Christopher could try to hug her again, Rose got Christopher's suitcase, gave it to him, and dragged him out of house. After Rose and Christopher were gone and the door closed, Nina sunk to the floor and started sobbing. Spot then ran to Nina's room, jumped onto her bed, got her doll, and brought it back to Nina. He nudged Nina and she looked up. Spot dropped the doll into her lap and Nina got it. Nina held it close to her as she resumed sobbing. Spot whined with her.

Winry came out of her shop and yawned. She stretched her arms out above her head.

"That's the last time I pull an all-nighter for a while," said Winry. "Time to get some food."

Then she started down the stairs. She was half-way down when...

'_Crying?'_ thought Winry. _'It sounds like...'_

"Nina?" asked Winry.

Then Winry rushed down the rest of the stairs and went to the front door to see Nina and Spot. Nina heard Winry and looked up. She stood and ran to Winry. Winry picked her up and held her. Nina wrapped her arms around Winry's neck and cried in her neck.

"What's wrong, Nina?" asked Winry.

Nina sniffled but didn't say anything.

"I'll take you back to bed," said Winry. "It's still very early for you to be up. Spot, come."

Spot barked and followed Winry as Winry took Nina back to her room. After doing so, Winry put Nina back to bed and tucked her in. Spot jumped onto the bed and laid down by Nina's feet as Winry sat down by Nina's legs.

"Why are you so early?" asked Winry.

"_Spot_ and me...heard noises," said Nina, her lips quivering. "We went to...see that _Fraulein_ Rose and Chris were...leaving."

Nina started crying again.

"Oh, Nina," said Winry.

"_Fraulein_ Rose does not like me," said Nina. "She is...scared of me."

"What makes you think she's scared of you?" asked Winry.

Nina didn't answer as she hugged her doll closer.

"Did you sense it?" asked Winry.

Nina nodded as she sniffled.

'_How could Rose be afraid of Nina?' _thought Winry. _'She's just a child.'_

"It'll be all right," said Winry. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Nina.

Winry brushed a strand of Nina's hair to behind Nina's left ear.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" asked Winry.

"I am not...tired," said Nina. "Why are you...awake?"

"I had to work on someone's arm," said Winry. "The stupid idiot trashed it like your father did sometimes."

Nina sat up.

"Tell me a...story," said Nina.

"Didn't your father or Alphonse ever tell you any?" asked Winry.

"Uncle used to, but Papa...told him to stop," said Nina.

"What for?" asked Winry.

Nina shrugged her shoulders.

"What story do you want to hear?" asked Winry.

"Any," said Nina.

"Let's see," said Winry. "I don't really know which one to chose."

"Tell me about...," said Nina.

Nina told Winry what story she wanted to hear and Winry started to tell her after sitting on the bed by Nina. When Winry was over half-way through the story, Winry fell asleep instead of Nina.

"_Fraulein?" _asked Nina. "_Fraulein _Winry?"

Nina got out of bed with Spot and her doll and Winry laid down. Nina nudged Winry and confirmed that Winry was indeed sleeping. Spot was about to bark when...

"_No, Spot," _said Nina. _"Fraulein Winry is sleeping."_

Spot whined and rubbed against Nina's legs. Nina went to the door while Spot followed her. Nina was about to go to Ed or Al's room when she heard the doorbell what Winry invented ring.

**Outside...**

"You don't really expect them to be up now, do you, sir?" asked Riza.

"Riza, we've been married for nine years," said Roy. "Stop calling me 'sir' outside the office."

"Sorry, Roy," said Riza. "Do you think anyone is awake at this hour?"

"We seen Rose and Christopher at the station," said Roy. "Maybe someone woke up to see them off. It's only logical."

"I see," said Riza. "Who do you think would..."

Riza stopped talking when the door opened. She and Roy looked around but didn't see anyone. Then they looked down and seen Nina holding her doll with Spot at her heels.

"Hello there, Nina," said Roy, going to Nina's eye level. "It's Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza. Can we come in?"

Nina fidgeted.

"Papa told me...not to," said Nina. "_Fraulein _Winry said the same."

"Don't worry, Nina, they won't mind," said Riza. "Actually, Winry called us down here."

"She did?" asked Nina.

"Yes, to arrest that man who was rude to you," said Riza. "We just want to talk to Winry more."

Nina looked down and debated with herself on whether she should let them in or not when...

"Nina?" asked Al. "Who's at the door?"

Nina looked up and seen Al.

"Uncle Al!" said Nina.

"General...Major...," said Al. "What are you doing here?"

"May we come in?" asked Riza. "It's kind of chilly out here."

"Oh, sure," said Al. "Go on, Nina, Spot."

"Okay," said Nina.

Then Nina and Spot went to the living room and sat down onto a sofa. They were joined a few moments later by Al, Roy, and Riza who sat down as well.

"Nina, you should be in bed," said Al.

"I am not...tired," said Nina, choosing her words carefully. "_Fraulein_ Winry was telling story and fell asleep...on mine."

"Then go to my room and sleep," said Al. "Brother would be angry at me if I let you stay up."

"_Okay, Uncle Al,"_ said Nina. _"Danke. Come on, Spot."_

Spot barked and followed Nina to Al's room where they both got into Al's bed and went to sleep.

"So, are you feeling better, Alphonse?" asked Riza.

"Yes, you're walking now," said Roy.

"I'm doing better, but Brother still has a long way to go," said Al. "He finally swallowed his pride and is using a wheel chair. He's still in pain, but he doesn't show it around Nina."

"He doesn't want Nina to be concerned for him," said Roy. "What did Nina say to you?"

"I have no idea," said Al. "Christopher or Brother could have told you. Nina's been teaching Christopher German and he's been teaching her Amestrian."

"Well, not anymore he's not," said Riza.

"What do you mean?" asked Al.

"You didn't know?" asked Riza.

"Know what?" asked Al.

"Rose and Christopher when we coming here," said Roy. "She seemed pretty upset."

"Oh, she's probably upset with Brother," said Al. "Why are you here? I'm sure it's not to see how Brother and me are."

"Sharp as ever, Alphonse," said Roy. "There are two reasons we are here."

"Two?" asked Al.

"Yes," said Roy.

"What's the first reason?" asked Al.

"Winry called us a week ago about a pet shop owner in town," said Riza. "She said that Mr. Richmond, the owner, trained the puppies in his store to act violent to dark-skinned children. She also said that when Nina tried to pet the dogs, they barked and snarled at her."

"That's awful," said Al. "Winry didn't tell Brother or me about it."

"Probably so Edward won't make himself worse," said Riza. "We're here to investigate into it."

"What's the other reason?" asked Al.

"The higher ups, meaning the Council, know about your and Edward's past with the State," said Roy. "They know about your human transmutation."

"They-they do?" asked Al. "H-how do th-they know? I-I thought you were..."

"I did keep it a secret, but in order for me to be re-instated as a State Alchemist and to get my rank back, I had to tell them about you and Edward," said Roy.

"Oh," said Al. "Are we going to be in trouble?"

"Don't worry, Alphonse," said Roy. "I explained everything to them and they agreed not to arrest you both because you were just children then. And because Edward performed it to save your life as well. It seems your brotherly love towards each other moved them."

"What do they want then?" asked Al.

"They want Edward," said Roy.

"They want Brother?" asked Al. "You mean, they want him to go back to being a State Alchemist? But-but..."

"He was considered missing in action the first and second time he disappeared," said Roy. "The Council promoted him to Colonel."

"That's two ranks!" said Al. "I don't know if he'll..."

"He doesn't have a choice," said Roy.

"But what about...?" asked Al.

"Don't worry, he'll only have to do paperwork like Roy and he'll have his own subordinates," said Riza.

"He's not the only one they want though," said Roy.

"He's not?" asked Al. "Who else do they want?"

"You," said Riza.

"Me?" asked Al. "Why me?"

"Because you are a good alchemist," said Roy. "You are as good as Edward and they want the pair."

"The pair?" asked Al. "What...?"

"They know you two are inseparable," said Riza. "And they also know that without you, Edward would make rash decisions."

"So, they want me?" asked Al. "They really think I'm good enough?"

"Yes, don't be so modest," said Riza. "We've seen your alchemy and it's very impressive."

"Besides, it's in your blood," said Roy.

"It is?" asked Al.

"Yes, your father was also a State Alchemist," said Roy. "That's why he's called Hohenheim of Light. So, it's in your blood."

"Oh, I guess you're right," said Al. "How long are you staying?"

"Until Edward fully recovers," said Roy.

"But that'll be another month," said Al. "What about the exams?"

"They're being postponed until we all go back to Central," said Roy. "Edward has to over see the tests since he's a Colonel. Don't worry, you won't have to take a test, you're automatically with the state and are a Major."

"What's my second name?" asked Al.

"Riza," said Roy.

Riza pulled a folder out of a briefcase and handed it to Al. Al opened it and read it.

"The Soul Alchemist?" asked Al.

"Because of your ability to transfer your soul to inanimate objects," said Riza. "That's another reason why they want you."

"Oh," said Al. "What about our watches?"

"You'll get them once we return to Central," said Roy.

"Okay," said Al. "I don't know if Winry will appreciate you spending a month here."

"Don't worry, we'll help around the house," said Riza. "Won't we, Roy?"

"Of course we will," said Roy.

"I guess she wouldn't mind then," said Al. "So, are you sure Rose and Christopher were leaving when you were coming?"

"Yes, positive," said Riza.

"I guess that's why Nina was up," said Al.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy.

"Well, whenever she knows that there's something going on, she won't sleep," said Al. "Or if she hears something, she'll automatically wake up."

"That's why she didn't sleep," said Roy.

"What do you mean?" asked Al. "She didn't sleep at your house at all when Brother and me were still in the hospital? Why?"

"She only slept in Roy's office," said Riza. "She must have been afraid of the children."

"Why would she be afraid of your children?" asked Al. "Are they trouble makers?"

"Let's just say that they already ran off five housekeepers already," said Roy.

"No, seven," said Riza.

"Really?" asked Roy. "I haven't been keeping count."

"No wonder," said Al. "Nina's afraid of people who didn't like her."

"That's understandable," said Riza. "Anybody would be afraid to be teased..."

"It's different than that," said Al. "Much more different."

"What do you mean?" asked Roy.

"People in the country of the other world we were in didn't like her," said Al. "Nor her mother."

"Why not?" asked Riza. "Why wouldn't anyone like a mother or child?"

"Was it because of her skin color?" asked Roy. "Her and her mother's race?"

"Yeah," said Al. "Nina's mother, Brother's wife, Noah was murdered because of her race. She was a Gypsy, this world's Ishballan. Noah asked to be cremated and Brother fulfilled her wish. Even so, Officer Hughes held a Memorial Service since we couldn't afford one."

"Officer Hughes?" asked Roy. "Do you mean...?"

"The world we were in was the alternate to this world," said Al. "Mr. Hughes wasn't in the military, but Mr. Hughes was a police officer. He's the one who told Brother that Noah was murdered. He used to be with the same group that killed Noah, but he got out of it before Brother and Noah married."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" asked Riza.

"He, Mrs. Hughes, and their daughter Elysia were murdered by the people who murdered Noah," said Al. "Because they tried to escape. No one escapes from that group alive. Elysia was Nina's only and best friend. Nina was very devastated when she found out."

"It's like Ishbal all over again," said Roy.

"Yeah, it is, but it's going to get worse and that's why we came over here," said Al. "Brother wants Nina to have a full life without having to worry about if she'll be caught by the Nazis."

"The Nazis?" asked Roy.

"What are the Nazis?" asked Riza.

"They're people who think that anyone who isn't an authentic German, someone who has blond hair and blue eyes, shouldn't be able to live," said Al. "So, they round up the Gypsies, Jews, Communists, cripples, and any other people who don't meet the requirements and send them to the concentration camps."

"And then what?" asked Riza.

"They'll be killed," said Roy. "Is that right, Alphonse?"

"Yeah," said Al. "When you survive a human transmutation, you see things at the Gate that no one else knows. The Uranium Bomb that was accidently sent over there will be used by the Americans to end the World War that will be started by the Germans and it will kill a lot of people. And six million Jews will be killed by the Nazis. The Gate showed Brother and me this when we attempted human transmutation, but there is nothing we can do to stop it."

"That's awful," said Riza. "So, why show it to you?"

"Just to show it," said Roy. "That's the Gate, it's a morbid thing. So, if you hadn't came here, Nina would have been taken, right?"

"Yeah," said Al. "And anyone who gets in the Nazis' way or tries to escape."

"Like Hughes," said Roy.

"Yeah," said Al. "General, don't blame yourself. Brother already blames himself because he had a feeling, but he didn't act on them."

"It's neither his fault or your fault, Roy," said Riza. "The only ones who are at fault are the ones who killed them. Don't you agree, Alphonse?"

"Yeah," said Al. "Oh, Nina and Brother share the same birthday."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** speech/dialogue in **_"talk" _**is German, speech/dialogue in **"talk" **is Amestrian/English, speech in **_'talk' _**is thought.**

**Author's Note #2:**** please review!**

**Chapter Nine**

**One month later...**

"Ed...," moaned Winry. "Oh, Edward."

Ed only breathed hard in response as he and Winry made love. It's the night before Ed, Al, and Nina had to return to Central with Roy and Riza. Ed didn't plan on making love to Winry, but a thunderstorm came.

Winry was still scared of storms and went to Ed's room. She woke Ed up and wanted him to move over so she could sleep beside him. He told her to grow up since not even Nina was afraid of storms, but Ed and Winry started to argue. After a few moments of arguing, they took each other's clothes off and started to make hard passionate love. After finishing, Ed rolled off of Winry and sat up with his back to her.

"Ed, that was incredible," gasped Winry. "Edward?"

"Winry…what we just did…," said Ed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?" asked Winry. "I enjoyed every minute of it with you."

Ed clenched the sheets while Winry sat up with the sheets covering her chest.

"It…was a mistake, Winry," said Ed. "I've taken your virginity away. I'm sorry."

"Edward, we are 28 years old, not 16," said Winry. "Besides, I'm glad we…"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Ed. "It was just sex, nothing else. It's best if we both forget this ever happened."

"Ed…," said Winry. "How can I forget something like this, Edward?! We just made love! I gave myself to you!"

"Which was a stupid thing to do!" said Ed. "We shouldn't have done this."

Silence filled the room and a cloud passed over the moon. After it cleared the moon, the moon shone on Ed's wedding ring. Winry looked at Ed's wedding ring and back to him.

"Oh, I get it," said Winry. "It's because you think you're still married to her. It's been three years, Edward. Don't you think she would want you to move on?"

"Shut up," said Ed. "You don't know anything about Noah. Don't act as if…"

Strong as she is, Winry pulled Ed back down onto his bed, got on top of him, and started to kiss him. She took Ed's wedding ring off, put it on the night stand, and started to make love to Ed. Ed responded a few moments later. And then they continued to pass the time away that way.

**The next morning…**

"Are you sure you're ready to go, Edward?" asked Roy, as he, Riza, Al, Ed, and Nina, with Spot, stood outside the Rockbell house.

"Yeah, Brother," said Al. "Winry is still asleep and don't you think…?"

"No, she'll understand," said Ed. "Let's just go. _Nina, are you and Spot ready?_"

"_Ja, Papa," _said Nina. _"So is my doll."_

"Are you sure you don't want to say good-bye to Winry?" asked Riza.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Ed. "Let's go."

'_Something definitely happened between Edward and Winry last night,' _thought Roy. _'He is more distant now than he was before.'_

"Roy, let's go," said Riza.

"All right, I'm coming," said Roy.

On the train, Ed decided to be in the public car instead of the private car that Roy and Riza booked for them all. Ed quickly learned that it was a mistake. Even though he tried to not pay attention, the gossiping of the passengers was getting to him.

'_No matter where you go or how many years pass, there will still be gossipers,' _thought Ed. _'They need to get a hobby.'_

"I thought the FullMetal Alchemist died saving his brother and that Liore girl," said a woman.

"No, the body was never found, so they listed him as MIA," said a man. "But I thought he'd be shorter."

Ed growled to himself.

"It has been twelve years, so he's bound to grow," said a second woman. "Didn't Major General Mustang say that it was the FullMetal Alchemist who crashed that flying machine?"

'_They still don't have airplanes?'_ thought Ed.

"They also say that the little Ishbalan girl that boarded with them is his daughter," said the first woman. "She does have his eyes."

"What makes you think she's Ishbalan?" asked a second man.

"She's too dark to be from Liore or Xing," said the first man.

"I guess he has a thing for dark women," said the second woman.

Ed growled as he gripped the handle of his suitcase that held Noah's belongings and urn and picture.

'_That is none of their business!'_ thought Ed.

"But where is his wife?" asked the first woman. "Doesn't he have a wedding ring on?"

"Were you looking?" asked the second woman.

"Maybe," said the first woman. "He is handsome."

"Maybe he killed her by accident," said the second man.

"Him?" asked the first man. "No. He's the people's hero."

Ed had enough of the gossiping. He stood with the suitcase in hand and went to the private car where Roy, Riza, Al, Nina, and Spot were.

"Finally decided to join us?" asked Roy.

"Roy, be quiet," said Riza. "Sit down, Edward; we need to discuss your duties once you get officially reinstated. We've already briefed Alphonse about his."

"All right," said Ed.

He sat down between Al and Nina and put the suitcase down by his feet. Spot went to Ed and lay onto his lap.

"Now, when we get to Central…," started Riza.

Riza told Ed about his duties and responsibilities. When she was finished…

"Do you have any questions?" asked Riza. "Or do you want me to repeat anything?"

"Where will we stay?" asked Ed.

"You are being provided with a house that is paid for by the State," said Riza. "You will have a house keeper and Nina has already been enrolled into the finest day care."

"No," said Ed.

"Excuse me?" asked Riza.

"I will not have Nina going to any daycare," said Ed. "She and Spot will come with me to work."

"Won't Uncle be lonely?" asked Nina.

"Your uncle will be working under me," said Roy.

"I will?" asked Al.

"He will?" asked Ed.

"Yes, it would be a conflict of interest if he were under you, Edward," said Roy.

"I guess that makes sense," said Ed. "But don't…"

"Don't worry, the missions I assign, if I do, will not be dangerous," said Roy.

"All right," said Ed.

"Riza?" asked Roy, as he watched Riza stand slowly.

"Be quiet," said Riza. "There's someone at the door."

Riza pulled out her gun and went to the door. Nina hugged onto Ed and buried her head into his side. Riza then slid the door open, but she sighed in relief when she seen who it was. She replaced her gun to her holster.

"I was about to knock, but you opened it before I could," said Havoc.

"Havoc," said Riza, taking out the cigarette from Havoc's mouth, "no smoking."

"It was just in my mouth," said Havoc. "It wasn't even lit."

"What are you doing in here?" asked Roy. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the prisoner?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Richmond?" asked Havoc. "Yeah, but he was getting on my nerves so I'm having Breda watch him."

Then he shut the door and sat down by Roy and Riza after Riza sat back down.

"So, how's your alchemy?" asked Havoc.

"I don't know," said Al. "We haven't really tried it yet."

"You've been here for about two months and you haven't tried it yet?" asked Havoc.

"Well, where we were living, they didn't have alchemy," said Ed. "We kind of gotten used to not using alchemy."

"Well, I'll be," said Havoc, as he took his unlit cigarette back from Riza.

Spot then got off of Ed's lap and went to Havoc. Spot sniffed Havoc's pant leg and looked up at him.

"Well, hi there, fella," said Havoc. "What's your name?"

"_Spot,"_ said Nina.

"What?" asked Havoc.

"It means 'Spot' in German," said Riza. "Nina has been teaching me some German in exchange for some Amestrian lessons. She's doing well, but she still has a long way to go."

"You don't say," said Havoc. "Hi there, Spot."

Spot barked and Havoc laughed until Spot started to raise his leg.

"_Spot, no!"_ said Nina. _"That isn't right! Have Papa take you to the bathroom!"_

Spot put his leg down, went to Ed, and gave him the sad eyes.

"_Nina, he's your puppy,"_ said Ed.

"Oh, no, not again," said Al.

"What do you mean?" asked Havoc.

"Whenever they talk to each other, they speak in German and I can't understand a word they're saying," said Al. "Brother tried to teach me German, but I couldn't pick it up."

"Oh," said Havoc.

"_I don't know where the bathroom is, Papa," _said Nina. _"And I don't want to go by myself. Please, Papa?"_

Ed sighed.

"I'll take him," said Riza. "If you'll let me, sir."

"All right, go ahead," said Ed.

Then Riza stood, got Spot, and took Spot to the restroom. Nina then cuddled closer to Ed.

"_Papa, these seats are hard,"_ said Nina.

"_I know," _said Ed. _"But we have to get used to it. You know that."_

"_I know,"_ said Nina.

"_We'll be here for a while, get some rest," _said Ed.

When Nina was about to get some rest, Riza came back in with Spot, who immediately jumped onto the space by Al and lay down.

"I'll be right back," said Riza.

"All right," said Roy. "But what are…?"

Then Riza left to the coach/public cabin.

"Everyone, listen up!" commanded Riza.

The passengers didn't listen but continued gossiping.

"I said, listen up!" repeated Riza, firing a round into the roof of the cabin.

The passengers stopped gossiping and looked at Riza.

"I have been hearing some gossip about FullMetal, his brother the Soul Alchemist, and FullMetal's daughter," said Riza. "As you know, FullMetal went missing after he saved his brother and friend. But now, after twelve years, he has returned with his brother who went missing almost ten years ago and with his five year old daughter. I ask each and every one of you to NOT gossip about these three. They have been a lot and do not deserve your rumors and lies. Do you understand?"

When she got silence for an answer, she holstered her gun.

"Good," said Riza. "Anyone who does not…comply will be punished. And to answer your questions about FullMetal's wife, his daughter's mother, Noah Elric was murdered by an extremist group. That is all. No more questions."

Then Riza went back to the private cabin and sat in between Roy and Havoc.

"Everything all right?" asked Havoc. "Nina got pretty scared when she heard the gun shot."

Riza looked at Nina who was holding on tightly to Ed.

"_It's all right, Nina, Major Mustang is all right," _said Ed.

Nina looked up and then looked at Riza.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Nina," said Riza. "I only set some people straight."

"No one's hurt?" asked Nina.

"No one but the ceiling," said Riza.

"Thanks for the paperwork, Riza," said Roy.

"No problem," said Riza. "Nina, why don't you tell Havoc what you like to do."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note #1:** Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update again! I hope you like this chapter! Review please!

**Author's note #2:** Dialogue in "speech" is English/Amestrian, dialogue in _"speech" _is German, and dialogue in _'speech'_ is thought. On to the chapter!

**Chapter Ten**

**Two Months later…**

**Resembool Doctor Clinic…**

"So, how long have you felt ill?" asked the doctor

"A few days," said Winry.

"Winry," said the doctor, sternly.

The doctor looked at Winry sternly and she sighed. She looked around the examining room to try to avoid answering as long as she could, but she knew she couldn't avoid answering for long. The room was a light blue color and it had some pictures of the Resembool landscapes. Well, the ones it had left due to there now being a town in the valley of Resembool. The room also had a picture of the once standing Elric house that Ed, Al, Trisha, and Hohenheim used to live before Ed and Al had it burnt down.

Winry had a suspicion as to why she was feeling ill, but she just went to the family doctor to check if her suspicions were right.

"Winry?" asked the doctor.

"About a month," Winry finally answered.

"Hm," said the doctor. "Tell me all of what you are having, Winry."

Winry sighed again. No wonder Ed hated doctors besides needles being involved.

"I feel nauseated, dizzy, and I also have headaches," said Winry. "I sometimes throw up my meals. I even fainted a few times."

"Winry, why did you even bother coming?" asked the doctor. "Your parents were doctors and your grandmother was a mechanical surgeon and so are you. You should know what these symptoms go to."

"I know," said Winry. "I just wanted a second opinion."

"Then I don't need to tell you the diagnosis," said the doctor.

"So, I really am pregnant, aren't I?" asked Winry.

"Yes," said the doctor. "Who is the father?"

"You know him," said Winry. "Granny used to call him our cash cow."

"Edward Elric?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah," said Winry.

"I thought he was married," said the doctor.

"His wife was killed three years ago," said Winry. "She was killed by an extremist group where they used to live at. He, Al, and Ed's daughter came here to escape the impending war that was going to happen. Ed still wears the ring."

"I see," said the doctor. "When did it happen?"

"When did what happen?" asked Winry.

"The conception," said the doctor.

"Two months ago on the night of the big storm," said Winry.

"You're 28 and still afraid of storms?" asked the doctor.

"I can't help it!" said Winry. "I went to Ed's room to see if he would let me sleep beside him, and he was awake and rubbing his left leg. The rain makes his auto-mail ports hurt. Anyway, he told me to stop being a baby and grow up and that even Nina, his daughter, isn't afraid of thunderstorms."

"How old is his daughter?" asked the doctor.

"Five," said Winry. "They share the same birthday."

"Amazing, continue," said the doctor.

"Well, I told him that I couldn't help from being afraid of storms," said Winry. "And I asked him if I could sleep by him and he told me that I was 28 not 3 and to sleep in my own bed. Then we started arguing and one thing led to another…"

"And you ended up in bed together," said the doctor.

"Yeah," said Winry. "I'm two months along, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," said the doctor. "You know you have to tell him, don't you?"

"I can't tell him," said Winry.

"Are you intending on raising him or her all by yourself?" asked the doctor.

"Maybe it'll be best if I do," said Winry.

"You know he would find out eventually," said the doctor.

"I know, but he might hate me for it," said Winry.

"He'll hate you more if he finds out from somewhere else," said the doctor. "And you know small towns like this one. News spreads fast."

"I know," said Winry. "How do I tell him though?"

"Just break it to him gently," said the doctor.

"This is Ed we're talking about!" said Winry. "He punched you when you told him he had the flu and couldn't play outside for a while! And that was when he was five!"

"I remember that," said the doctor, unconsciously rubbing his left cheek. "As I said before, you either tell him or he'll find out the hard way."

"All right," said Winry. "Thank you."

_'For nothing,'_ thought Winry.

After the doctor gave her some tips, Winry left. Instead of going home, Winry roamed the country side and rolling hills until she came to the spot Al always went to whenever he and Ed had a fight as kids. Winry sat down on the grass and looked at the river.

"How am I supposed to tell Ed?" asked Winry, to herself. "I can't just call him up and say, 'Remember what happened two months ago during the big storm? Well, I'm pregnant with your baby!' He'll flip out!"

"Winry!" called out a voice.

Winry looked up and seen that it was…

"Alphonse!" said Winry, standing.

Al went to her.

"I thought you'd be here," said Al.

"What do you mean?" asked Winry.

"Well, you weren't at your house and I thought I'd come here," said Al. "We used to come here to think about Brother when he first went to the other side of the gate."

"Oh," said Winry. "What are you doing here though? And you're wearing the military uniform!"

"Yeah," said Al. "I became an Alchemist of the State too, remember? I'm under General Mustang."

"Yeah, I remember now," said Winry. "But why are you here?"

"Well, I just got finished inspecting a coal mining town not far from here," said Al. "I thought I'd just stop by here."

"Aren't you supposed to go immediately back?" asked Winry.

"Don't worry about it," said Al. "I told General Mustang that it'd take a few more days."

"Alphonse…," said Winry.

"I came because Nina is worried about you," said Al.

"Why is she worried about me?" asked Winry.

"You haven't answered her phone calls," said Al. "She thinks you're angry at her for not being able to tell her good-bye when we left two months ago."

"I'm not angry with her," said Winry. "I'm just very busy with auto-mail and I don't hear the phone in my workshop."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Al.

"What do you mean?" asked Winry.

"You were talking to yourself and you only do that when something's wrong," said Al.

"You can't tell Edward," said Winry. "Promise me."

"I promise," said Al.

"Two months ago on the night of the storm, I got scared and went to Ed's room," said Winry. "I asked him if I could sleep beside him, he said no, we got into an argument, and one thing led to another. We…"

"Made love?" asked Al. "So then…"

"I'm two months pregnant with Ed's child," said Winry. "I just came back from the doctor."

"But you've got to tell Brother!" said Al.

"I'm not going to tell him," said Winry. "Not yet anyway."

"But you've got to tell him!" said Al. "He needs to know!"

"No, he'll hate me!" said Winry.

"How do you know?" asked Al.

"Just don't tell him, all right?" asked Winry.

Al sighed.

"All right," said Al. "But what about Nina?"

"She'll find out even if you try to hide it from her," said Winry. "So, just tell her not to tell, okay, Al?"

"All right," said Al. "I won't tell."

"What's that in your hand?" asked Winry.

"Oh, it's a gift for Nina," said Al. "She wasn't feeling too well when I left, so I promised her I'd bring something back for her. When I told Halling that Brother had a daughter…"

"Who's Halling?" asked Winry.

"Long story," said Al.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," said Al.

"That's good," said Winry. "How is everything in Central? Is Nina going to school?"

"Everything's okay," said Al. "Brother had to hire Nina a tutor to teach her Amestrian since the Council threatened to take her away if he didn't. That made Brother angry, but he's consenting."

"How are the lessons going?" asked Winry.

"She said she'd rather have Major Hawkeye teach her," said Al.

"Do you have a housekeeper or maid or something like that?" asked Winry.

"We're on our second one," said Al.

"Second?" asked Winry. "Why second?"

"Brother fired the first one because she would always tell Nina to stay out of the kitchen when she was cooking," said Al. "Nina would always get upset because she likes to help. You know how much Nina likes helping."

"Aw, poor Nina," said Winry. "I'll make something special for you to give to her."

"She'll like that," said Al.

"When is your train leaving?" asked Winry.

"About an hour," said Al, checking his pocket watch to make sure.

"Can you hold another box?" asked Winry.

"Sure," said Al. "What are you making?"

"Gracia's pie," said Winry. "Don't worry, Al, I'll be fine if I just eat crackers while making it."

"Okay," said Al. "I'll be taking the express, so I think it'll still be good."

"Of course it will be," said Winry.

**Central - Three days later...**

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble looking after Nina?" asked Ed. "You don't mind?"

"I'm sure, Edward," said Riza. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks," said Ed. "I really appreciate it. I just need to pick Alphonse up from the station."

"Everything here is under control," said Riza.

Ed was about to go to the door when...

"Edward?" asked Riza.

"Yes?" asked Ed, turning.

"Where's your housekeeper?" asked Riza.

"_Papa fired her,"_ said Nina.

"_Nina, you're supposed to be resting,"_ said Ed.

Riza went to Nina, picked her up, and held her.

"Go on, Edward, everything will be fine here," said Riza.

"Are you sure?" asked Ed.

"Go on, Edward," said Riza.

Ed hesitated and went to Nina. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair, making Nina giggle.

"_Be good, Nina,"_ said Ed.

"_Okay, Papa,"_ said Nina.

Then Ed left. The mansion that the Council furnished for Ed, Al, and Nina was a huge one. It looked a bit like the old Tucker mansion, but it wasn't the Tucker mansion. It was a bi-level mansion and it had twelve bedrooms, eleven bathrooms, a ballroom, a huge library that was filled with books and research novels written by Ed and Al, four studies, a playroom for Nina and Spot, a classroom for Nina to learn Amestrian/English, a huge kitchen, a huge dining room, a den, a living room, and it had a huge backyard and front yard. Ed and Al had the two master bedrooms and Nina had a 'smaller' room all to herself.

"_Nina, where is your room?" _asked Riza.

Nina told her and Riza took Nina to her room. Once there, Riza put Nina into bed and tucked her in tightly, but not too tightly. Spot came and laid down beside Nina.

"_Why did your papa fire the housekeeper?"_ asked Riza.

"_Papa said she was being snoopy," _said Nina.

"_Is that right?" _asked Riza.

"Mm-hmm," said Nina, falling asleep. _"I'm sleepy."_

"_Go to sleep then," _said Riza.

"_Okay,_" said Nina.

Nina fell asleep as did Spot. Riza felt Nina's forehead and frowned.

'_Her fever is back,'_ thought Riza.

Riza was about to leave when...

"Riza?" asked Nina.

"Yes," said Riza, turning and looking at Nina.

"_Hug...your kids more," _said Nina, looking sleepily at Riza. _"Tell them...you love them...Herr Roy too..."_

Before Riza could reply, Nina went to sleep again. But this time, Nina was in a deep sleep.

'_Hug the children and tell them we love them, huh?'_ thought Riza. _'Coming from a child, it should help, shouldn't it?'_

Riza sighed and looked at Nina's night stand. She seen a bowl of water with a cloth draped over the edge of the bowl. Riza got the bowl and went and got fresh cold water. She brought it back and immersed the cloth into the cold water, wrung it out, and put it onto Nina's forehead. Riza then went to the medicine cabinet in Nina's bathroom and opened it. There wasn't any medicine in it. She then went to Ed's study room where the door was open and went in. She picked up Ed's appointment book and opened it to that day. Under the note of picking up Al, there was another that read, 'Beat the _dummkopf_ doctor into prescribing medicine for Nina.'

"So, the doctor isn't prescribing medicine for Nina, is he?" asked Riza. "I'll see to that."

Riza put the appointment book back where it was and went to the den and picked up the phone. The operator asked her what person she wanted and Riza answered, "Doctor Smith's office."

**The train station...**

"Hey, Brother," said Al, as he walked to Ed. "How is Nina?"

"Her fever is back and the doctor is being a jack ass," said Ed. "He won't prescribe anything for her. She's coughing a lot more, too."

"That's too bad," said Al. "Are you going to drive?"

"Of course, I'm a good driver," said Ed.

"If you say so," said Al.

"Hey!" said Ed.

They went to Ed's car and got in. Al put the presents in the backseat but held the pie in his lap. Ed started the car and pulled out of the station's parking lot and started on the way home to their mansion.

"What's that in your lap?" asked Ed.

"Oh, Winry made it," said Al. "I went to Resembool before coming back and I visited Winry. She said she's been really busy lately. She made this for Nina before I got on the train."

"Did you tell her Nina's sick?" asked Ed.

"That's why she made it, Brother," said Al. "Is the doctor still refusing to prescribe Nina some medicine?"

"Yeah, he keeps saying to let it run its course," said Ed. "Today, he's going to get his ass beat."

"Brother...," said Al. "Oh, I got something for Nina from Youswell!"

"What can you get there?" asked Ed, laughing.

"It's changed a lot, Brother!" said Al, defensively. "Ever since you saved their town, they started making more money. Now, they have more people coming there!"

"Is that so?" asked Ed. "Is Halling still there?"

"Yeah, he asked if you were still short," said Al. "I told him you grew a few inches."

"That's not funny, Al!" said Ed, swerving on the road. "I'm 6 foot two inches now and you know it, idiot!"

"Brother, watch the road!" said Al.

After Ed almost hit another car and received some cursing, he got back on the right side of the road.

"I also told them about Nina," said Al. "I showed them a picture of her."

"And?" asked Ed.

"Halling said she's an adorable kid and if anybody gave us trouble about her, he'd come up here personally and kick their butts," said Al.

"Well, I might take him up on that offer," said Ed.

"Brother," said Al, reprovingly.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Al. "Brother?"

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Did...anything happen between you and Winry two months ago?" asked Al.

Ed almost swerved again but managed not to get out of his side of the road.

"Why would you say that?" asked Ed. "Of course not."

'_Liar,'_ thought Al.

"Why?" asked Ed. "She's not...pregnant or anything, is she?"

"How could she if nothing happened, Brother?" asked Al.

"I guess you're right," said Ed. "Al."

"Yeah?" asked Al.

"How's the pie?" asked Ed.

"W-w-what do you mean, Brother?" asked Al.

"You're still messy as ever, Al," said Ed, chuckling. "You have crumbs all over your mouth."

Al blushed.

"Was it as good as Gracia's?" asked Ed.

"Yes, and she's starting to get the mother's touch," said Al.

Then Al clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Al, what do you mean by that?" asked Ed.

"I-it's nothing, Brother," lied Al. "Just forget I said that."

"ALPHONSE!" said Ed. "Tell me!"

"Brother, watch out!" said Al.

Ed looked back at the road and managed to miss an on-coming car, but unfortunately, he ran into a tree. Ed and Al got out of the car and looked at the damage.

"Idiot!" said Al. "I told you that you shouldn't be driving!"

Then Ed and Al started arguing. By the time they got to the mansion, it was three hours later because Ed had to wait around for the police to come so he could file a report. Al 'helped' Ed fill in some places, meaning filling it out for Ed. Ed got a ticket and Roy had to give Ed and Al a ride home. When Ed and Al went in, Al with Nina's presents, Riza came up to them.

"Edward, Nina's medicine is in her medicine cabinet," said Riza. "The doctor won't be anymore trouble to you."

Then Riza left a confused and wondering Ed and Al.

**Author's note:** **If you are wondering why Riza is speaking in German with Nina, it's because Nina taught her German. Also, the word 'Herr' means sir or mister and dummkopf means idiot or stupid person in German. I hope you liked this chapter. Review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note #1:** Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Review please!

**Author's note #2:** Dialogue in "speech" is English/Amestrian, dialogue in _"speech" _is German, and dialogue in _'speech'_ is thought. On to the chapter!

**Author's note #3:** If you are wondering about the time leap or difference in this chapter, I am going to tell you right now. As you should know, the time difference between the 'Real World' and the 'Alchemical World' is six years apart. So, when it is 1930 in Germany, it would be 1924 in Amestris. And since it's 1927 in Amestris, it is 1933 in Germany, currently. So, when I say 'March, 1930 Munich Germany', it's a flashback because the current time in the fanfiction is 1927 in Amestris and 1933 in Germany. Savvy?

**Chapter Eleven**

**March, 1930**

**Munich, Germany...**

"Noah, what are you doing?" asked Ed, as he yawned coming into the den.

"I'm just making something for Nina," said Noah.

Ed looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"Now?" asked Ed. "Can't it wait until later?"

"No, I want to work on it now," said Noah. "Mr. Hughes is coming over today so you can tell him the story you promised him."

"Oh, I forgot," said Ed, blushing sheepishly.

Noah giggled.

"What are you making?" asked Ed.

"A nightdress," said Noah. "I want you to give it to Nina when she turns five."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed. "You'll be here with us when she turns five, won't you?"

Noah smiled sadly at Ed.

"Noah, what are you hiding from me?" asked Ed. "You've been acting like this ever since our anniversary."

"I'm sorry, Edward," said Noah, putting down her sewing.

"What is it?" asked Ed, going to her and dropping to his knees. "Hey."

Ed put a finger under Noah's chin and lifted it up so he could see her face. Noah was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Ed. "Did you see something? Tell me, Noah. We promised not to keep any secrets from each other, remember?"

"Yes," said Noah. "I remember."

"What was it?" asked Ed.

"I saw you crying for me," said Noah.

"I was crying for you?" asked Ed. "What do you mean?"

"I was...someone killed me," said Noah.

"What?" asked Ed, his eyes widening.

"Yes," said Noah. "It wasn't in the war that's going to be here in a few years, but sometime this month."

Noah put her sewing aside and she stood and went to the fireplace where a picture of herself, Ed, Nina, and Al stood on the mantel. Ed stood and went to her. Noah cupped Ed's cheek. Ed closed his eyes. He could feel the softness of her hand.

"Your beautiful golden eyes were filled with tears," said Noah. "And your soft, handsome face was stained with your tears. It made me sad seeing your beautiful eyes and handsome face in so much pain."

Ed touched her hand and brought it down. He opened his eyes and hugged Noah.

"I won't let that happen," said Ed. "I'll go everywhere with you. And I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life."

"Don't say that, Edward," said Noah. "Then Alphonse, Nina, and I would be crying for you."

"I'll do whatever I can to protect you all, even if it means my life," said Ed. "You know that. Alphonse knows that."

"But Nina needs a father," said Noah.

"She needs a mother as well," said Ed. "I'll do anything to protect you."

"Just don't join the Nazis, Edward," said Noah.

"I won't," said Ed. "You know I won't. They killed Alfons. I'm not going to join a group like that, you can count on that."

Noah placed her hand on Ed's chest.

"I'll protect you no matter what," said Ed.

"Edward...," said Noah.

They stood like that for a few more moments and then Ed let her go. Noah went back to her chair and continued working on the dress.

"What pattern is it?" asked Ed.

"A cartoon character from America," said Noah. "I forgot that I had Gracia order it for me."

"Oh," said Ed. "What's the character?"

"Bugs Bunny," said Noah.

"Bugs Bunny?" asked Ed. "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is 'Fluffy' for a male cat?" asked Noah.

Ed blushed.

"That's not fair," said Ed. "You should warn me before you do that. Besides, I was only five. Mom didn't let us keep it anyway. I should be able to try to embarrass you."

"Are you angry?" asked Noah.

"No," said Ed. "Let's go to bed."

"All right, I suppose I'll work on it later," said Noah.

"Maybe I can help you," said Ed.

Noah giggled.

"What?" asked Ed.

"I can't see you sewing," said Noah.

"Well, first time for everything, right?" asked Ed.

"If you say so," said Noah, still giggling.

"Hey!" said Ed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing," said Noah. "You just have to tell Mr. Hughes the story you promised you'd tell him."

"I forgot about that," said Ed. "But I do know that when we go to America, I'll treat you like the queen you are."

"But I'm not a queen," said Noah.

"Yes, you are," said Ed. "You're my queen."

"Edward," said Noah.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," said Ed.

"All right," said Noah.

"We can work on baby number two," said Ed.

"Edward," said Noah.

Then they went back up to bed and made love. When Ed woke up later, he seen that Noah was gone. He looked around and he heard Noah talking to someone downstairs. Ed got his clothes on and hurried down to the kitchen.

"Edward should be waking up anytime now," said Noah. _"Shouldn't he, sweetheart?"_

"_Ja, ja!" _said Nina.

"Well, he better," said Alter-Hughes. "He promised to tell me the story about his assessment."

"Hughes?" asked Ed. "What are you doing here?"

"You promised to tell me the story, remember?" asked Hughes.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot again," said Ed. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to tell the story," said Hughes.

"All right," said Ed.

He sat down at the table where Hughes and Nina were sitting, Noah was making lunch, and sighed.

"All right," said Ed. "Where to start?"

"The beginning would be good," said Hughes.

Ed glared at Hughes, who laughed, and started to tell the story. After he was finished, Hughes was slapping his thigh as he laughed very hard.

"Edward, you have some stories," said Hughes.

"It's true!" said Ed. "Your alternate really did put up a huge picture of Elysia!"

Hughes laughed more.

"You should write a book, Ed," said Hughes, wiping tears away. "Oh, another reason I came is because in a month, there will be a spot open in the science department at the college."

"How do you know?" asked Ed.

"I have my connections," said Hughes. "This will cost you another story."

"I'll tell you another one now if you..." started Ed.

"Another time, I've got to go," said Hughes. "See you later, Ed."

Then he left. Ed went to Noah and hugged her from behind.

"Soon, Noah," said Ed. "I'll get us to America and everything will be wonderful."

"Yes," said Noah, sadly. "It will."

"What's wrong, Noah?" asked Ed. "Don't you want to go?"

"I do," said Noah. "I'm just...never mind."

"Remember, Noah, you're my queen, and when we get to America, I'll treat you like a queen," said Ed.

Noah got a vision of Ed crying for her again and turned in Ed's arms. She put her arms around Ed's waist as she put her head onto his chest where his heart-beated. Ed held her close.

"Noah...," said Ed. "I'll always be there for you."

**Central, Amestris 1927...**

**Elric Residence...**

Ed opened his eyes and looked at his night stand. The picture of Noah faced him. He sat up in bed, swung his legs over the edge of his bed, got the picture, and looked at it. Ed rubbed his left thumb over the picture.

"Noah," said Ed.

A month passed since Al came back from Youswell and Resembool. Ed still didn't know about Winry getting pregnant. Nina quickly found out once she ate the pie Winry made for her and became very excited. Despite promising Al that she wouldn't tell, Nina kept dropping hints that Winry was pregnant with Ed's child. Of course, Ed didn't get Nina's clues. The medicine that Riza got for Nina worked almost immediately and Nina recovered in two days.

Ed looked around his room as the moonlight streamed in through the French doors of Ed's balcony. He put the picture back to its rightful place and went to the French doors and opened them. Then, Ed, who was only clad in pajama bottoms, went out to the balcony and put a hand on the railing and looked up at the moon.

"Noah, why couldn't you have...?" asked Ed. "Why didn't you let me go and get the milk? Then you wouldn't have..."

"Mr. Elric?" asked a voice.

Ed turned and seen...

"Patricia?" asked Ed. "What are you doing up?"

"You have a phone call," said Patricia, the third housekeeper/cook, while trying not to blush.

"A phone call?" asked Ed. "At this time of night?"

"Yes, sir," said Patricia.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'sir' or 'Mr. Elric'?" asked Ed.

"I'm sorry, sir, I mean, Ed," said Patricia.

"That's not too hard, now, is it?" asked Ed.

"N-n-no," said Patricia.

'_Oh, he's so handsome with his long, beautiful, golden hair,'_ thought Patricia. _'Any way he wears it is...Get a hold of yourself! You have a boyfriend! But I'm sure Major Jean Havoc won't mind if I...'_

"Patricia?" asked Ed.

"Yes?" asked Patricia, blushing lightly.

"I thought you said I have a phone call," said Ed.

"O-oh," said Patricia. "I-I'm sorry. Y-you do."

"Who is it from?" asked Ed.

"F-from a-a Winry Rockbell," said Patricia.

"What does she want?" asked Ed.

"She wouldn't say, Mr. Elric, I mean, Ed," said Patricia. "She says it's urgent."

Ed sighed and came back inside and shut the French doors. He locked them and went to his night stand and got his hair tie. He then pulled his hair back into a ponytail which made Patricia swoon more.

"It's in the den, right?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Patricia, with a huge sigh. "I-I mean, yes."

Ed looked at her strangely, shook his head, and went to get the phone in the downstairs den. Patricia looked on from behind.

'_He even has a nice firm toosh!'_ thought Patricia. _'Oh, if only he weren't hung up on his deceased wife and I wasn't dating Major Havoc!'_

As Ed went to get the phone, he thought that Patricia was acting very strange.

"That's the last time I take any suggestions from Havoc," said Ed.

He finally reached the downstairs den and picked up the receiver.

"What do you want, Winry?" asked Ed.

"That's a nice way to greet me," said Winry.

"Well, you did call at the middle of the night!" said Ed. "What did you expect, a nice and warm greeting?!"

"Ed, you jack ass!" said Winry.

"Get over it and just tell me what couldn't wait until the morning!" said Ed.

"Fine then!" said Winry. "I was going to wait another month, but I had a dream that told me to tell you now."

"A dream?" asked Ed, dryly.

"Yes, a dream," said Winry. "Do you want me to tell you why I called or not?"

"Fine, go on," said Ed.

"Ed, I-I'm..." started Winry.

"Get on with it!" said Ed.

"Just let me say it!" said Winry. "I'm pregnant!"

"And?" asked Ed. "That's got something to do with me because..."

"THE BABY IS YOURS, ALCHEMY FREAK!!!!!!!!!" said Winry.

Ed held the receiver away from his ear as Winry screamed at him. After Winry was done screaming, Ed put the receiver back to his ear.

"How can it be mine?" asked Ed.

"I'm three months pregnant, Edward," said Winry. "And if you're a complete idiot, you must have forgotten what happened a little over three months ago."

"Like what?" asked Ed.

Winry screamed.

"We made love, remember?!" asked Winry. "And you're the only one I slept with! You do remember don't you?"

"I recall it," said Ed.

"Recall it?!" screeched Winry. "Recall it?! We were both dripping in sweat when we finally stopped! Have you finally gone-"

"Yes, I remember, all right?!" said Ed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Winry.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Ed.

Winry screamed again in frustration and hang up furiously. Ed looked at the receiver.

"She sure is in a good mood," said Ed.

He shook his head and hung up the receiver. Then as he was on his way to the stairs, it finally clicked: Winry was pregnant with his child. He ran back to the phone and dialed Winry's phone number.

"Pick up, damn it!" said Ed.

Winry picked up the receiver and said, "WHAT?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD?!" asked Ed.

"IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO PROCESS IT, YOU MORON?!" yelled Winry.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!" asked Ed.

"HOW COULD I?!" asked Winry. "HOW COULD I?! YOU PLAYED A PART IN MAKING THE KID TOO, EDWARD ELRIC!"

Ed couldn't come back with a retort.

"What are we supposed to do now, Mr. Big Shot?" asked Winry.

"You are going to pack your bags, get a ticket, and come here," said Ed. "And once here, you and I will get married."

"I'LL WHAT?!" asked Winry.

"YOU HEARD ME!" yelled Ed.

"But what about my customers?" asked Winry.

"I don't care about them!" said Ed. "You tell them to find someone else to fix them up! You are going to come here, marry me, and give our child a name! GOT IT?! GOOD!"

Then Ed slammed the receiver down not giving Winry the chance to respond.

"DAMN WOMAN!" yelled Ed. "PATRICIA! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!"

As quick as Ed called her, Patricia was in front of an enraged Ed.

"Y-y-yes, sir?" asked a frightened Patricia.

"I assume you listened in on the phone call?" asked Ed, dangerously.

"I-i-it was hard n-n-not to," said Patricia.

"You tell anyone, ANYONE, and I will fire your ass like I did with the last two women, understand?" asked Ed.

"Y-y-y-yes, s-s-s-sir," said Patricia.

"NOW GET BACK TO BED!" roared Ed.

Patricia squeaked and ran back to her bedroom that Ed provided for her. She had only one thought on her mind...

'_Why do the handsome ones like Mr. Edward Elric have to have a bad temper?'_ thought Patricia.

"_Papa?" _asked Nina, whimpering.

Ed instantly calmed down and looked at Nina, who was crying.

"_What's wrong, Nina?" _asked Ed.

"_I heard you yelling,"_ said Nina. _"Are you angry at me?" _

"_I could never be angry with you,"_ said Ed. _"Come here."_

He crouched down and opened his arms toward her. Nina fidgeted on her feet as she held her doll, Spot stayed in Nina's room so he wouldn't be mistreated, and then ran to Ed. Ed picked her up and held her as he stood.

"_What's wrong, Nina?" _asked Ed. _"Why are you up?"_

"_I heard you yelling and it woke me up," _said Nina.

"_I'm sorry, Nina," _said Ed. _"I'll get you some water and I'll take you back to bed, okay?"_

"_Okay, Papa," _said Nina. _"Papa?"_

"_Ja?" _asked Ed.

"_Was that Fraulein Winry?" _asked Nina.

"_Ja,"_ said Ed. _"I assume you know about..."_

"_Ja," _said Nina. _"Sorry for not telling you."_

"_That's all right," _said Ed.

Then after getting Nina her water, Ed took Nina back to bed and tucked her in along with her doll. Ed patted Spot on his head and kissed Nina good night. As Ed went back to his room and back into bed, he was feeling a bit guilty about his treatment towards Patricia.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her,'_ thought Ed. _'Ah, she'll get over it. I'll just give her a raise. Hopefully, she won't tell Havoc.'_

**Author's Note:** Review please!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Twelve**

**One week later...**

"I told you, I don't want to have a military wedding!" said Winry, at the breakfast table out on the patio, as she buttered her toast.

"And I told you, we have to have a military wedding," said Ed, as he read the morning paper.

"But why?" asked Winry.

"Because I'm part of the military, idiot," said Ed.

"Don't call her an idiot, Brother!" said Al.

"I can call her what I please," said Ed.

"Where's Nina anyway?" asked Winry.

"She's with her tutor," said Ed, turning the page. "You've been here for two days already and you've forgotten?"

"Shut up, Edward," said Winry.

"Well, you asked," said Ed. "Besides, I don't want a military wedding either, but it's the law."

"It's a stupid law too," said Winry.

"I'll say," said Ed.

"Hey! You two agreed on something!" said Al, cheerfully.

Ed and Winry sent a glare to Al who shrank into himself.

"Damn it, where's my damn coffee?" asked Ed. "Patricia!"

"Be easy on her," said Winry, as Patricia came with Ed's coffee.

"Sorry, sir," said Patricia. "I was just on the phone with...it won't happen again."

"That's all right," said Ed. "Sorry for taking everything out on you."

"That's okay, sir...I mean, Ed," said Patricia, as she set Ed's coffee down in front of Ed.

Ed folded his paper up and put it down beside his coffee. Ed took a drink of his coffee and set it back down.

"Thank you, Patricia," said Ed. "It's good."

"You're welcome, Ed," said Patricia, as she held the tray close to her chest. "What is it, Ed?"

"How long have you and Havoc been going out?" asked Ed.

"Ed! That's none of your business!" said Winry.

"That's all right, Miss Rockbell," said Patricia.

"Please, Winry," said Winry.

"All right, Winry," said Patricia. "We've been going out for a year."

"A year, huh?" asked Ed. "And he hasn't proposed yet?"

"Brother! That's not our business!" said Al.

"That's okay," said Patricia. "He just broke up with me over the phone."

"That's awful," said Winry. "Did he say why?"

"No, but that's okay," said Patricia. "Just call if you need anything, Ed."

Then Patricia left. Winry looked to where Patricia just vacated and then to Ed.

"I don't think _he_ broke up with _her_," said Winry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ed. "She just said..."

"I think _she_ broke up with _him_," said Winry.

"Don't be stupid," said Ed. "Why would she break up with him for?"

"Maybe it's because she likes you, Brother," said Al.

"Don't you be stupid either, Al," said Ed. "I'm not on the market because of _someone_ getting themselves pregnant."

"Oh, don't you dare, Edward!" said Winry. "You had a part in making this baby too!"

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," said Ed. "If it's even mine..."

Winry screamed with frustration and poured Ed's coffee down into his lap. Ed cursed as he stood up quickly.

"DAMN IT, WINRY!" said Ed. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Oops, it slipped," lied Winry.

Ed cursed violently in German as he stormed off to his room to get on a different pair of trousers.

"He sure is charming," said Winry.

"Maybe if you didn't spill the coffee onto his lap, he wouldn't have been so violent," said Al.

"I didn't, it just spilled by accident," said Winry, taking a bite of her toast.

Al sighed.

'_By the way they're going, they're going to kill each other before they even get married tomorrow,'_ thought Al.

He shook his head. Winry looked at him.

"What?" asked Al.

"Nothing," said Winry. "Just thinking."

"All right," said Al. "Winry?"

"Yeah?" asked Winry.

"You are really pregnant, right?" asked Al.

"Of course I am!" said Winry. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I'm sorry," said Al. "I just don't want you and Brother to kill each other."

"Oh, Al, don't be ridiculous," said Winry. "We won't kill each other."

"Promise?" asked Al.

"We'll try not to," said Winry.

'_Why do I have to be the one with the crazy family?'_ thought Al. _'Thank goodness Nina is normal unlike...'_

"Papa!" said Nina, coming to the patio. "Where's Papa?"

"Papa is in his room changing," said Al.

"Oh," said Nina.

"What is it you wanted to tell him?" asked Winry.

"I just wanted to show him what I made for him while _Herr_ _Dummkopf_ was trying to teach me English!" said Nina.

She showed Al and Winry what she made. It was a makeshift drawing of Ed and Winry kissing while there was a picture of a mini-Ed on Winry's stomach. Al banged his head on the table as Nina and Winry looked on concernedly.

"_Fraulein _Winry, what's wrong with Uncle?" asked Nina.

"No clue," said Winry.

'_I take it back,'_ thought Al. _'I think I'm the one going insane.'_

**The next night...**

Moans of pleasure filled Ed's room as he made hard love to Winry on their wedding night.

"Edward..." breathed Winry. "I...I..."

"Quiet," said Ed, as he smashed his lips onto Winry's.

As Ed kissed Winry hard on the lips, he pumped harder into Winry. Winry broke off the kiss and moaned louder.

"I said, quiet," hissed Ed.

He kissed Winry again and a few moments later, it was all over. As Winry tried to catch her breath, Ed rolled off of her and laid down with his back to her. Winry looked at him and was about to touch his shoulder until Ed shook her off.

"Don't touch me," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Winry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Ed.

Winry sat up in bed with the sheet clutched to her chest.

"Don't give me that, Edward," said Winry. "You only spoke to me as we exchanged our vows."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ed.

"Maybe I do!" said Winry. "I want to know why you're so hostile towards me!"

"Me?" asked Ed, bolting up and facing Winry. "Who's the one who poured coffee down onto my lap?!"

"I said I'm sorry!" said Winry. "I was just..."

"Just what?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Winry.

"Just like I thought," said Ed. "If you'll excuse me, I want to get some sleep. I have work in the morning."

"Ed...," said Winry. "I want to talk."

"I don't," said Ed.

Then Ed pinned Winry down and got on top of her again.

"What will it take for you to be quiet?" asked Ed.

"No matter how many times we make love-," started Winry.

"Have sex," corrected Ed.

"No matter how many times we _make love_, I will still want to talk," said Winry. "You are my husband and the father of my-mmf!"

Ed smashed his lips against Winry's lips again and started to make hard love to her again. Ed kept Winry 'busy' until they were both too tired to do anything else, including talking. When finished, Ed fell asleep on his side as Winry fell asleep on her side as well, but with her arm draped around Ed's waist from behind.

The next morning when Winry woke up, she noticed that Ed was already gone. She sighed and sat up while clutching the sheet to her chest. Winry started when Patricia came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you, Mrs. Elric," said Patricia.

"That's all right," said Winry. "But I told you to call me Winry."

"I'm sorry," said Patricia. "Ed just wanted me to make sure you'd be up by eleven o'clock."

"What for?" asked Winry.

"So you could take Nina out today," said Patricia. "The tutor quit."

"Why?" asked Winry.

"He became frustrated with Nina," said Patricia.

"What for?" asked Winry.

"I suppose it's because Miss Nina was having trouble with some of the words he was trying to teach her," said Patricia. "And because..."

"He thinks she's from Ishbal," said Winry.

"Yes," said Patricia. "He said he doesn't want to step foot back here."

"That's awful," said Winry. "She's just a child."

"A sweet child," said Patricia. "I better get back to the kitchen. Nina is waiting for me."

"All right," said Winry. "Did Ed leave a list?"

"It's down in the kitchen," said Patricia.

Then Patricia bowed and left. Winry got out of bed and went to the master bathroom.

"Oh, I'm so sore," said Winry. "Ed didn't have to be so rough."

She sighed and went to the shower. Winry was still amazed at how fancy the shower was. It had a marble floor and marble walls. The shower head was pure silver and the faucet handles to turn on the water were ivory. Winry turned on the water and after checking the temperature, she got in. As Winry washed her hair, she couldn't help but to think about the wedding the day before. Ed was dressed in his full military uniform along with his hat. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown that Gracia let her borrow.

Everyone who was at the wedding was excited and happy for them, but only one person wasn't happy. You guessed it, it was Ed. He didn't even smile when he seen Winry being led down the church aisle by Roy. Not even when they were exchanging vows. The only time he smiled was when he was dancing with Nina in the father/daughter dance.

'_Ed,' _thought Winry, as she rinsed her hair out, _'the least you could've done was smile at me a little bit. But no, you didn't. The bastard.' _

She sighed. After she rinsed her hair out, she started to wash herself. As she did so, she started to feel weak. When she looked down to wash her legs, she saw blood coming down from the place between her legs. Her eyes widened.

"N...no...," said Winry. "Please..."

Then a few moments later, Winry screamed as she suffered every pregnant woman's nightmare: a miscarriage. When Patricia came to see what was wrong a few moments later, Winry was sobbing in the corner of the shower as she held onto the fetus of her and Ed's child.

"What is wrong?" asked Nina, as she came running.

"Nina, don't look!" said Patricia, as she turned and blocked Nina. "Go call the ambulance."

"What number?" asked Nina.

"Just tell the operator," said Patricia.

"Yes, Pat," said Nina.

Then she ran off. Patricia opened the shower door and turned off the water.

"Winry," said Patricia. "The paramedics will be..."

"No, they'll take him away," sobbed Winry.

"Winry..." said Patricia.

**At the Central Headquarter hospital twenty minutes later...**

"I'm sorry, Ed," said Russell, outside Winry's hospital room.

"Is the baby all right?" asked Ed. "And Winry?"

"I'm sorry, Ed," repeated Russell.

"Quit saying that!" said Ed, grabbing hold of Russell's coat collar. "Tell me if they'll be okay!"

"Winry had a miscarriage," said Russell.

"She what?" asked Ed, as he let go of Russell.

"She had a miscarriage," repeated Russell.

"How could she have a miscarriage?!" asked Ed. "She's one of the healthiest people I know!"

"It happens even to the healthiest people," said Russell. "It's one of those things."

Ed punched the wall by Russell with his auto-mail arm.

"Damn it," said Ed.

"Do you want to know what it was?" asked Russell.

Ed didn't answer.

"It was a boy," said Russell. "You can see her now if you..."

Without answering, Ed strode off and out of the hospital. Nina, Al, Patricia, Gracia, Roy, and Riza came a few moments later.

"Is Winry going to be okay?" asked Riza.

"She will be physically, but I don't know about emotionally," said Russell.

"But Winry's one of the healthiest people we know!" said Al.

"Like I told Ed, it happens to the healthiest of people," said Russell.

"What happened?" asked Nina.

"No one told her yet?" asked Russell.

"No," said Patricia. "We..."

"Tell me!" said Nina. "What happened?"

Then Roy went down to Nina's eye level. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nina, Winry...she...," started Roy. "You won't be a big sister anymore."

Nina's eyes welled up with tears.

"Why not?" asked Nina.

"Winry lost the baby," said Roy.

"She lost it?" asked Nina. "How? I thought it was in her belly."

"It was, but it isn't anymore," said Roy. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"B-b-but..." started Nina. "Is it my fault?"

"No, why would you think that?" asked Roy.

"Because my tutor said everything was my fault," said Nina. "He said his wife left because he taught me English."

"It's not your fault," said Riza. "It's no one's fault."

Then Nina started to cry. Roy picked her up and held her as she cried.

"It's awful," said Gracia. "It shouldn't have happened."

"No, it shouldn't," said Riza.

"I'll go find Brother," said Al.

"No, leave him be," said Riza.

"But...," started Al.

"He needs to have time alone," said Gracia.

**The next day...**

"Ed, please talk to me," said Winry.

She was out of the hospital and she and Ed had the mansion to themselves. Al was staying with his girlfriend and Nina was with Gracia. Patricia was staying at her parents' house. Its lunch time and Ed was eating his lunch quietly. He wasn't talking to Winry.

"Ed!" said Winry, her voice breaking.

"What?" asked Ed, coldly.

"Please talk to me," said Winry.

"What's there to talk about?" asked Ed.

"I just need some...," started Winry.

"What, comfort?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Winry.

"Why should I give you comfort?" asked Ed.

"I had a miscarriage, Ed!" cried Winry. "I need some comfort!"

"Exactly, YOU had a miscarriage!" said Ed. "I thought you were healthy enough! I thought you were healthy, period!"

"But I am healthy!" cried Winry. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Ed. "Then why did you have a miscarriage?!"

"You were too rough!" said Winry.

"Please!" said Ed. "Don't give me that shit!"

"But its true!" said Winry.

"There must be another reason why you couldn't handle having a child!" said Ed. "Do you know if you have any problems?!"

"I don't know!" cried Winry. "But it wasn't my-"

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" roared Ed, banging his fist onto the table. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HAVE A MISCARRIAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE! EVEN NOAH-!"

"I'm not Noah, Edward!" cried Winry.

"Of course not!" yelled Ed. "You never will be! At least she was able to give me a child!"

"We can try again in a-!" started Winry.

"NO!" said Ed. "We WON'T!"

"Why not?!" asked Winry.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" yelled Ed. "AND I NEVER WILL!"

Hearing that was like getting slapped across the face. Winry started sobbing and she got up from the table. She ran to her and Ed's room and packed her bags. Ed came after her.

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Ed.

"Away from here," cried Winry. "Somewhere where I'm appreciated and loved."

"Well, it certainly isn't here," said Ed.

"I know that," said Winry.

"But you're not leaving," said Ed.

"I am too!" cried Winry. "And you're not going to stop me."

"Why, are you going to hit me with a wrench?" asked Ed.

"No, you're not worth it," said Winry.

She got her suitcase. Before she left, she tore Ed's auto-mail arm out from its socket.

"Hey!" said Ed.

"You're not worth wearing my art either," said Winry. "I don't know who you are anymore."

Then she left in tears. She went to the train station.

"A ticket to Rush Valley, please," said Winry.

The clerk nodded and gave her a ticket. Winry was about to pay until...

"On the house," said the clerk. "The train is leaving now."

"Thank you," said Winry.

Winry then boarded the train and as the train moved, Winry tried to take the ring off, but she couldn't bring herself to. Then Winry held the auto-mail arm close to her heart and cried as she remembered the 'old' Ed. Back at the Elric residence, Ed was punching the wall as he sobbed. After punching the wall, Ed went to his study, got some cognac, and drunk himself into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:** Yo, I know that Ed seemed totally out of character towards Winry, and I'm sorry. After a lot of losses, Ed just couldn't handle it anymore, and he just snapped. Don't worry, things will get better. He won't be this way for long. Flames are accepted, but for THIS CHAPTER ONLY! Anyway, review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Mustang Residence - the next morning...**

"I'm going to go see if they're all right," said Roy, standing from the table.

"You mean to see if they've killed each other," said Riza.

"That too," said Roy. "I might be late for work."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the higher ups won't mind if you're a little late," said Riza. "I'll get the children to school."

"All right, thank you, Riza," said Roy.

"No problem," said Riza.

Roy looked at his five children and pat all of their heads.

"Be good today," said Roy.

Then he left.

"Mama?" asked Liza, the youngest at three years old.

"Yes, Liza?" asked Riza.

"What wrong?" asked Liza.

"You're still too young to understand," said Riza. "All right?"

Liza blinked her coal black eyes and looked at Riza.

"Okay, Mama," said Liza.

When Roy got to the Elric residence, he saw Patricia come out hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Roy.

"Ask the creep yourself," said Patricia. "You can tell him I quit! I'm going to see if Major Havoc will take me back."

Then she stalked off angrily. Roy grew concerned and went inside.

"Edward!" called out Roy.

"_Herr_ Meanie is upstairs in his room," said Nina.

Roy jumped and looked down. He went down to her eye level.

"_Herr _Meanie means your father, right?" asked Roy.

"_Ja," _said Nina.

"Where is he?" asked Roy.

"I said, he's in his room," said Nina. _"Dummkopf."_

"Hey, watch who you're calling..." started Roy.

"I mean Papa!" said Nina. "Go, but I'm not going with!"

"All right," said Roy. "But will you-"

"_Nein, _find yourself!" said Nina.

Then, Nina stomped off to the den with Spot following her. Roy then stood and went to find Ed's room. Roy was completely lost when Al found him.

"You've come to check on Ed, right?" asked Al.

"Yes, I have, but I'm..." started Roy. "Why didn't you say 'brother'? You always do."

"You'll see why," said Al.

Then Al led Roy to Ed's room. It was very dark. The curtains on the French doors were drawn shut, the light was turned off, and Ed was in bed on his side.

"What's wrong?" asked Roy. "Is he sick?"

"Don't talk like I'm not in the room, General," said Ed.

"I'll be going to work," said Al. "I'm taking Nina with me. To hell with those higher ups."

"Alphonse, don't curse," said Ed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ed!" said Al.

Ed bolted up in bed and then started to cough. After coughing...

"I can tell you what to do if I want!" said Ed. "I'm your older brother!"

"No, you're not!" said Al. "I don't know you at all! My brother wouldn't do what he did to Winry! _He_ still loved Winry, and _he_ wouldn't treat Winry the way you did!"

"What, so it's my fault she had the miscarriage?!" asked Ed.

"Yes!" said Al. "You were too rough on her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Ed.

"She told me in the hospital room the other day that you were rough on her on your wedding night!" said Al. "She's a doctor and Granny was a doctor and so were her parents! They all could have told you that having rough sex could cause a miscarriage! It's no one's fault but your own!"

"Out," said Ed. "GET OUT!"

"You don't have to yell at me, EDWARD!" yelled Al. "I'm leaving and taking Nina with me! You aren't her father anymore!"

Then Al left angrily. He slammed the door shut behind him. Ed lay back down on his bed and turned his back to Roy.

"What happened, Edward?" asked Roy. "Where's Winry?"

"She's gone," said Ed.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" asked Roy.

"We got into a huge fight yesterday and she left," said Ed. "I don't know where she is, and I don't give a fuck either."

"Let me guess, you told her it was her fault she had the miscarriage, didn't you?" asked Roy.

"Maybe," said Ed. "She took my fucking arm too."

Roy went to Ed and grabbed him by the pajama top collar. Roy looked at Ed angrily and Ed looked back with equal force.

"What did you say to her?" asked Roy.

"I just said what was on my mind," said Ed. "The truth."

"Tell me, damn it!" said Roy. "As your superior officer…"

"That won't work on me, General," said Ed. "I'm not under your command anymore."

"Tell me what you told her if you don't want to get burned," said Roy.

"I told her that it was her fault for the miscarriage," said Ed. "I also told her that it was her fault for having the miscarriage. I also compared her with Noah. I told her I didn't love her and never would."

Roy flung Ed back down onto the bed and Ed coughed violently.

"You _are_ different," said Roy. "The Edward I knew wouldn't say that to Winry. He also wouldn't…I don't know you anymore. I'm revoking the license until Edward Elric comes back. Maes Hughes died helping you, and this is how… You're not worthy of getting burned. I'll grant Alphonse temporary custody of Nina."

"No!" said Ed, still coughing. "She's my daughter!"

"She's not your daughter," said Roy. "She's Edward Elric's daughter."

"I am-!" started Ed.

"You are not Edward Elric," said Roy. "You are just an imitation of him."

Then Roy took the pocket watch that was on Ed's end table and left.

"Hey!" said Ed, trying to sit up. "Come back!"

Ed then started to cough violently again. Then he coughed up blood. His eyes went wide as he started to have trouble breathing.

'_No, I can't be…,'_ thought Ed. _'Am I dying? I can't…Nina will be…'_

Those were Ed's last thoughts before he died.

**Author's Note:** I know this is a short chapter, but this will be the only short chapter. Hopefully. You're probably thinking, 'But you said things will get better! Lying bitch!' I did say that and they will get better. Don't worry. Review please. Flames accepted this chapter too.


	15. Hello All

Hello All!

I know you expected a chapter not a note, but I've got something to say to all of you. Please read and review my sister's stories. They're Yu Yu Hakusho, but they're really good. A character or two might be a little OOC, but not way out of character. My sister deserves the same amount of reviews as I have. The names of the stories are **Fatal Happenings** and **Haunted**. Her pen name is **Su-sue**. I will not update again until she gets at least five reviews on both. So, you've better start reading if you want to know what'll happen with Ed…if he'll stay dead or be miraciously brought back to life. I'm betting that little piece of information is making you squirm, isn't it? And if you can't say anything nice in those reviews, don't say anything at all.

Ta! -big smooches-


	16. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Edward, wake up," said a voice. "Edward…"

Ed squeezed his eyes and then he opened them. He looked around. Everything around him was a yellowish white. He sat up and looked down and noticed that he was naked. Ed blushed and then seen the Gate in front of him.

"So, I am dead," said Ed. "Not the first time."

"Edward," said the voice.

Ed looked around and then he seen who it was who was calling to him. His eyes widened.

"Noah," breathed Ed.

He hurriedly stood up and he ran to her. He embraced her and started to sob.

"Edward…," said Noah.

"You don't know how much I missed you," said Ed.

"I do," said Noah. "Because, I missed you too."

Ed let her go and noticed he had his flesh and blood arm and leg.

"How?" asked Ed.

"You'll only have them here, Edward," said Noah. "Just for now."

"What do you mean, just for now?" asked Ed. "Aren't I dead?"

"Yes, you are," said Noah. "But as we speak, your body is being taken to the hospital where they'll resuscitate you."

"But I want to be with you, Noah," said Ed. "I miss you."

"I know that, but we can't be together anymore," said Noah.

She turned her back towards him.

"Why not?" asked Ed. "I love you."

"I know," said Noah.

"But what?" asked Ed.

"We have a daughter you need to take care of," said Noah.

"Not anymore, General Mustang is giving custody to Alphonse," said Ed. "Everybody is ashamed of me."

"I am too, Edward," said Noah.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"You broke your promise to me," said Noah.

"My promise?" asked Ed. "What promise…?"

"The promise I made you promise me the night before I was murdered," said Noah.

"Oh, that promise," said Ed.

"Yes, that promise," said Noah. "It sounds as if you didn't intend on keeping that promise."

"That's right, I didn't," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Noah. "Didn't you love me enough to honor my promise?"

"Noah, I adored you!" said Ed. "I cherished you! I still do."

"But why didn't you honor my promise?" asked Noah.

Ed turned as Noah looked at him.

"Because you died," said Ed. "I couldn't bring myself to…I already broke another promise, Noah. I promised I'd protect you from danger, but…you died. You didn't wait for me to wake up. You didn't trust me to get the milk myself."

"I didn't because _you_ would have died," said Noah.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"The Nazis wanted to get rid of you first, Edward," said Noah. "Somehow, they found out that you vowed to protect me even if it meant your own life. When you said that you heard a gunshot go off the day before you died, I knew it was meant for you. So, when I went to get the milk, they decided they'd just kill me since you weren't with me."

"So, that's why you made me promise to move on with her," said Ed.

"Winry," said Noah.

"Don't say her name," said Ed.

"Because she lost your son?" asked Noah.

Ed clenched his fists.

"It wasn't her fault, Edward," said Noah.

"So, you're siding with everyone else and saying it was my fault?" asked Ed.

"This isn't about sides, Edward," said Noah. "But, yes, Edward, it was. You were too rough on her during the lovemaking."

"Sex," said Ed.

"No, lovemaking, Edward," said Noah. "Love is what creates a child. It's a gift from God."

"But we aren't in Heaven, we're at the Gate," said Ed. "It leads to Germany and the countries in that world."

"It doesn't only lead there, Edward," said Noah. "The man I watched tear into Winry wasn't my husband. My husband was nice, caring, and loving. He was understanding."

"He died when you died," said Ed.

"No, that's not true, Edward," said Noah. "A part of him was still alive after I died. He was only alive towards Alphonse and Nina. And I know that deep down, you still love Winry."

"I-I don't love her," said Ed.

"Yes, you do," said Noah. "I know you do."

"She…she," said Ed. "She hates me now. I don't blame her. I was a monster. Even Nina hates me now. So does Alphonse."

"They don't hate you," said Noah. "They're just angry that you treated Winry that way. You need to apologize…repent."

"How?" asked Ed. "Winry took my arm."

"Edward, look into your heart," said Noah. "I know the answer is there."

She went to Ed and he embraced her again.

"I don't want to leave you," said Ed, his voice breaking.

"We'll meet up again, but you have to leave now," said Noah.

"No," said Ed, crying. "I don't want to. I love you."

"I love you, too, but you have to move on with Winry," said Noah. "You have to find your love. You will have more children. She will be able to have children. More like the beautiful boy that she lost."

"You've seen him?" asked Ed.

"Yes, and you will too," said Noah. "Now wasn't the time for him to be born."

"But...," started Ed.

"Sh...," said Noah.

She put her finger to Ed's lips.

"Now, be the Edward I married, all right?" asked Noah.

Ed nodded. He closed his eyes as Noah caressed his cheek.

"I will miss you," said Noah. "But we will see each other again."

Ed started to cry.

"Don't cry," said Noah. "Be strong. Don't turn into the monster again that you turned into. It doesn't suit you."

"I was a monster, wasn't I?" asked Ed.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," said Noah. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Noah," said Ed. "D-d-don't make me go."

"I'm sorry, but I have to," said Noah. "Be gentle with Winry. Don't become bitter anymore. Will you promise me?"

"Yes, I promise," said Ed.

"Will you keep this promise?" asked Noah.

"Yes," said Ed.

"And, Edward," said Noah.

"Yes?" asked Ed.

"Scatter my ashes," said Noah.

"What?" asked Ed. "Why?"

"I want to be able to see your world to its fullest," said Noah. "I want to be free. The urn is a prison for my body. I want it to be free. And once it is free, you will be released of the guilt you feel about my death."

Ed sobbed and held onto Noah tighter.

"Wh-where?" asked Ed, in a whisper.

"Wherever you decide is the right place," said Noah.

Noah got out of Ed's arms and started to fade away.

"Noah!" said Ed.

"Good-bye, Edward," said Noah. "I love you."

By the time Ed grabbed for Noah, she was already gone. He looked down and noticed that his left leg was auto-mail again and he looked to his right arm and seen it missing. Ed then felt dizzy and a few moments later, he went unconscious.

"Damn it!" said Russell. "He's gone again!"

"Maybe we should call it, Dr. Tringham," said a nurse.

"No," said Russell. "Again!"

"But his heart stopped twice already!" said the nurse.

"DO AS I SAY!" said Russell.

"Doctor," said another nurse.

"What?!" asked Russell, turning the other nurse.

"His heart started again," said the second nurse. "It's slow, but it's steady."

Russell sighed in relief. He put a hand on the first nurse's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Russell.

"That's all right, Doctor," said the first nurse. "Let's just hook him up to the life support until he wakes on his own."

"Yes, let's do that," said Russell. "I'll go inform his family."

Then he left the operating room and went to the waiting room where Roy, Nina, Al, and Riza were waiting. Nina was sitting on Roy's lap while she laid her head on his chest, Riza was sitting by Roy, and Al was pacing. When Al heard Russell come in, he stopped and looked at Russell.

"How's Brother?" asked Al. "Were you able to save him?"

"His heart stopped twice, but he's stable right now," said Russell.

"What do you mean, right now?" asked Al.

"We're putting him on life support until he can breathe on his own and wake up," said Russell.

"Is he going to pull through?" asked Riza.

"Hopefully, he will," said Russell. "Knowing him, he most likely will."

And true to Russell's words, Ed did pull through. He woke up the next morning and when he did, Nina hugged him very tightly.

"_I'm sorry for calling you mean, Papa!" _cried Nina. _"I am very sorry! Please forgive me! Do not leave me!"_

"_Don't worry, Nina, there's nothing to be sorry for,"_ said Ed.

"_But I called you mean!" _said Nina.

"_I deserved it," _said Ed. _"I shouldn't have been that way."_

"_But, Papa," _said Nina.

"_No, buts," _said Ed.

"_Okay, Papa," _said Nina.

"_Where's Alphonse?" _asked Ed.

"_He's outside in the hall," _said Nina.

Then as if on cue, Al came in.

"I heard my name," said Al. "Are you back to normal?"

"Yes," said Ed. "You can call me-"

He got cut off by Al hugging him very tightly.

"Brother, I was so worried!" said Al, starting to cry. "I didn't want to lose you!"

"I'm okay, Alphonse," said Ed. "Though, you are cutting off my oxygen."

Al squeaked and let go of Ed. He hurriedly wiped his eyes with his arm shirt sleeve.

"Are you going to go after Winry, Brother?" asked Al.

"When I'm able to leave, I will,"said Ed.

"Will you take the train or...?" asked Al.

"I don't know, Al,"said Ed. "I might walk."

"Walk?!" asked Al. "B-but...!"

"I don't know what I'll do, Alphonse, but I need to make it up to Winry," said Ed.

"Yes, you do," said Al. "And to Patricia."

"Yeah, I was mean to her too, wasn't I?" asked Ed.

"I'd say you were," said Havoc, from the doorway.

Ed looked to the doorway and seen Havoc leaning on the door jam as an unlit cigarette dangled from his mouth.

"Havoc," said Ed.

"The one and only," said Havoc, smiling. "You know, if you weren't in the hospital bed, I would beat you up myself. But I'm more of a pacifist."

"Don't say that phrase again," said Ed.

Nina jumped down from Ed's hospital bed and went to Havoc. She kicked his shin hard.

"Ow!" said Havoc. "What's that all about?!"

"_No smoking in Papa's room!" _said Nina. _"Smoking bad, bad, BAD!"_

"What is she saying?" asked Havoc.

"No smoking in my room," said Ed. "She also says that smoking is bad."

"_It is!"_ said Nina.

"Well, it's not lit," said Havoc. "Anyway, are you back to normal, Chief?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"I told him what happened," said Al, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think so," said Ed.

"It's an awful thing that happened, but you do need to make it up to her," said Havoc. "And I know you must've been deeply in love with your late wife, but don't you think she'd want you to move on? Besides, maybe that kid wasn't meant to be born."

"That's what...never mind," said Ed.

"That's what what?" asked Havoc.

"It's nothing," said Ed. "Forget about it. How's Patricia? Did you take her back?"

"Yeah, but the funny thing is, is that I was used to General Mustang stealing my girlfriends, but I didn't expect to lose any to you," said Havoc. "I mean, you're like what, ten or fifteen years younger than I am?"

"What can I say?" asked Ed. "I'm handsome."

"I think you've been spending too much time with the General," said Havoc. "Well, glad you're better. Oh, and I won't let Patricia come back to work for you. I want to keep at least one girlfriend without having her stolen."

"Then propose to her," said Ed.

"Maybe I'll do that," said Havoc. "See ya, Chief."

Then he left.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Where are you going to look first?" asked Al.

"Resembool," said Ed.

"How do you know if she'll be there?" asked Al.

"That's just it, I don't know," said Ed. "But I have to check somewhere."

"Yeah, that's true," said Al.

"Papa?" asked Nina.

"Yes?" asked Ed.

"Bring me persants back," said Nina.

"Persants?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, persants!" said Nina. "Like Ooncle Al did."

"I think she means 'presents' and 'uncle', Brother," said Al.

"Oh, I'll try, Nina," said Ed. "Are those some of the words you can't get?"

"Yes, Papa," said Nina. "But it's spelled the wrong way!"

"Which word?" asked Ed.

"Uncle," said Nina. "It looks like 'ooncle' not 'uncle', Papa."

"Don't worry, you'll get it," said Ed. "I'll just hire you..."

"I want Riza to teach me!" said Nina. "Please, Papa!"

"I'll think about it," said Ed.

"Papa," Nina scolded while pouting.

Ed laughed to himself.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Are you going to go alone or...?" asked Al.

"I have to go alone," said Ed. "This is something I have to do myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Al.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Ed. "But first, I have to do something."

**Author's Note:** Thank you to whoever read and reviewed my sister's fanfictions, you know who you are. And my sister changed the name of her second fanfiction from Haunted to Hunted. I reccomend that you do read her fanfictions if you like Yu Yu Hakusho. Remember, Fatal Happenings is first and then it's Hunted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Fifteen**

**One week later at the train station...**

"Did you do what you said you had to do first?" asked Al.

"Yeah, I did," said Ed.

"Where are you going, Edward?" asked Gracia, who was holding Nina.

"I'm going to Resembool first," said Ed.

"What do you mean, first?" asked Gracia.

"I have to do something by myself," said Ed. "I _need_ to do it by myself."

"Does it have to do with Winry?" asked Gracia.

"Yeah, it does," said Ed. "And besides, this loaner from the hospital is uncomfortable. I need to get my arm back."

Gracia laughed lightly to herself.

"Welcome back, Edward," said Gracia.

"It's good to be back," said Ed.

"Mama would be puh-ri-ow-ed, Papa," said Nina.

Ed laughed to himself.

"Yes, Mama would be 'puh-ri-ow-ed'," said Ed. "Be a good girl, Nina."

"Yes, Papa," said Nina. "But stop making fun."

"Sorry, Nina," said Ed. _"I love you, Nina." _

"_I love you, too, Papa," _said Nina.

Then Ed kissed Nina's forehead.

"_Be a good girl, okay?"_ asked Ed.

"_Okay, Papa,"_ said Nina.

Ed ruffled Nina's and Alphonse's hair, gave a peck on Gracia's cheek, and then boarded the train. Once on the train, Ed went to his seat and sat down. As the train moved, Ed waved out the window as Gracia, Al, and Nina waved back. When the train went out of view, Roy and Riza came.

"Did it already leave?" asked Roy.

"Yeah," said Al.

"Damn it," said Roy.

"Why didn't you come with us like you said you would?" asked Gracia.

"Because the children didn't want us to leave," said Riza.

"Why not?" asked Al.

"_A meanie wanted to hurt them,"_ said Nina.

"How did you know?" asked Riza.

Nina giggled and smiled.

"She probably looked into your minds," said Al. "You did have him caught, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did," said Riza.

"What are you talking about?" asked Roy.

**At Rush Valley...**

"What are you going to do if Ed does come for you?" asked Paninya. "Last time I heard, he was in love with you."

"Not this Ed," said Winry.

"What do you mean?" asked Paninya.

"Paninya, the Ed I knew wouldn't have been so cruel towards me," said Winry. "He wouldn't have been so rough with me."

"What if he didn't mean what he said and did?" asked Paninya.

"Oh, he meant it all right," said Winry. "That Ed who I married is better off dead."

"Winry!" said Paninya. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"I don't know," said Winry. "But he did hurt me. I don't think I could ever forgive him."

"Don't say that," said Dominic.

"Dominic," said Winry. "What do you mean?"

"Most men are idiots when it comes to the women they love," said Dominic. "You know the saying, you hurt the ones you love."

"No, Ed said himself that he'd never love me," said Winry. "But...I don't even know that Edward. He's changed."

"Don't worry, he'll come looking for you," said Dominic. "Until then, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Dominic," said Winry.

"Don't sweat it," said Dominic. "I just don't want Pinako's ghost to haunt me."

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff," said Paninya. "Ghosts don't exist."

"You're too young to understand," said Dominic. "There are such things as ghosts. Besides, you didn't know Pinako Rockbell."

"You're something else," said Paninya. "I assure you, Winry, Ed's probably out there looking for you right now."

"I doubt it," said Winry. "The Ed he became is an insensitive jack ass."

On the train to Resembool, Ed sneezed. He rubbed his nose with his left index finger.

"Somebody must be talking about me," said Ed, to himself. "Probably Winry."

"Hey, Edward, is that you?" asked a voice. "It is you!"

Ed looked up and seen...

"Halling, what are you doing here?" asked Ed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Halling, as he down across from Ed. "Shouldn't you be with your kid and little brother?"

"I've made a huge mistake, and I have to fix it," said Ed.

"A mistake, huh?" asked Halling. "So, who's takin' care of your kid?"

"Alphonse is," said Ed. "You didn't answer my question; what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just visitin' my son Kyle," said Halling. "Yeah, he moved to Central a year or two ago to join the military."

"Kyle, join the military?" asked Ed. "That's something I didn't expect."

"Neither did his mother or me," said Halling. "Want to see a picture?"

"Yeah," said Ed.

Then Halling showed Ed a picture of the grown up Kyle. Indeed, Kyle was wearing a military school uniform. Ed gave the picture back.

"Amazing," said Ed. "If I had known, I would've paid him a visit."

"Do you have any pictures of your kid, Nina?" asked Halling. "The picture Alphonse showed us was black and white."

"Yeah, this one was taken a week or two ago," said Ed.

He pulled out a picture of himself and Nina, who was in her flower girl dress, dancing. Ed handed it to Halling.

"Cute little thing," said Halling. "That black and white picture didn't do her any justice. Did you get married or somethin'? Oh, I get it, you made your wife upset and you're goin' after her, aren't you?"

"You found me out," said Ed, as he took the picture back. "Though, I don't know if she'd forgive me or not. I upset her a lot."

"You didn't have an affair, did ya?" asked Halling.

"HELL NO!" said Ed. "I don't believe in having more than one partner at a time. Besides, it was worse than that."

"What's worse than that?" asked Halling.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ed.

"Don't worry about it," said Halling. "If she loves you, she'll forgive you. Besides, Alphonse was telling the truth, you did grow a few inches."

"Hey!" said Ed. "I grew more than a few inches! I'm 6'2" now!"

"What, you mean six inches?" asked Halling.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLYOUCAN'TSEEHIMBYAGRAINOFSAND?!" yelled Ed, while fuming.

**(Translation: Who are you calling so small you can't see him by a grain of sand?!)**

Halling laughed.

"Still the same!" said Halling.

Ed huffed and sat back down onto his seat. He crossed his arms.

"Don't get so irritated, I was only pulling your leg," said Halling. "So, who was the mother?"

"Of Nina?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Halling. "Who was she?"

"Her name was Noah," said Ed. "She wasn't from this world."

"Oh, that's right!" said Halling. "Alphonse told us all about it. How old is Nina again?"

"Five," said Ed. "We share the same birthday."

"Now, that's neat," said Halling. "Where are you going first?"

"My hometown," said Ed. "Where's your wife?"

"Oh, darn it," said Halling. "I promised I'd be back in a few moments. See you, Ed."

Then Halling left. Ed shook his head. He looked at the picture.

"I am beginning to act like Hughes," said Ed. "But not as bad though."

Then Ed put the picture back into his wallet.

**Three days later...**

"Are we here already?" asked Ed, yawning.

He sat up in his seat and looked out the train window, and sure enough, he seen the village of Resembool. Ed stood and stretched.

"Well, the town won't search itself if I don't get off," said Ed.

Ed grabbed his suitcase, waved to Halling and his wife, and then left the train. As soon as Ed stepped onto the platform, the train door closed and the train started to move.

"They sure weren't in a hurry, were they?" asked Ed.

He shook his head and stepped off of the platform. As he walked through the streets of the now town square of Resembool, Ed couldn't help but notice people staring at him.

'_What are they staring at?'_ thought Ed. _'Did I break some sort of law? Am I not supposed to talk to myself anymore?'_

One thing was definitely clear to Ed: he would be glad once he got out of the town square. Ed decided that if he were to be at Resembool for a while, he'd at least visit Trisha's grave site. So, Ed went to a flower vendor.

"Hey, can I get some roses?" asked Ed, to the flower vendor.

"Certainly, what type of...?" asked the vendor, turning and then startling himself. "Edward! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" asked Ed. "This is my hometown. Unless I'm at the wrong stop. This is Resembool, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," said the vendor. "You just haven't been around in a long time."

"I was here a few months ago," said Ed.

"Of course you were," said the vendor. "Now, what kind of roses do you want, Edward?"

Ed could tell that the vendor was hiding something. And Ed didn't like that.

"Never mind," said Ed. "I'll just transmute some."

Then Ed left. First, he went to Trisha's grave site. He transmuted flowers and put it in front of her stone.

"Hey, Mom," said Ed. "Sorry I didn't come in a long time."

Silence.

"Alphonse is doing okay, so is Nina," said Ed. "I don't know about Winry though. I did something stupid, Mom. I don't think Winry will ever forgive me. I got her pregnant, I married her, and then I made her lose the baby. She was only three months along. I killed my own son, Mom. And worse off, I blamed _Winry_ for losing him. I turned into a complete monster."

Ed sighed.

"Then, Noah told me to repent...to beg for forgiveness," said Ed. "She told me that she wanted me to be me again. Not some monster I was acting like. I even treated Patricia, our housekeeper, like crap. She told me to spread her...remains and I did. It hurt, but it feels like a burden...guilt was lifted, like she told me would happen. Noah made me realize that I do love Winry. Is that awful to feel?"

He looked at his pocket watch that Roy returned to him and looked at the time.

"Well, I best get going to Winry's to see if she's there," said Ed.

Then Ed put a hand on the stone and then he left. When Ed got to the Rockbell residence, he noticed that the lights were off and no one was home. He decided to knock anyway.

"Hello!" called Ed. "Anybody home?"

When Ed didn't receive an answer, he decided to try the door. When Ed found it was unlocked, he didn't want to chance anything and ducked. It was a wise move, since once Ed opened the door, a couple of wrenches went flying. Once Ed was sure no other wrenches would fly at him, he started in. He shut the door behind him and looked around.

"Where to look for first?" asked Ed, to himself. "Her bedroom."

Ed went in search for Winry's room and found it in a matter of seconds. He went in and looked around.

"Didn't change much," said Ed.

Winry's bedroom was white and she had posters of the latest auto-mail designs. There were also auto-mail pieces laying around or hanging from her ceiling. Ed went to Winry's bed that was by a window and looked at the night stand. There were some pictures of when they were children and when Ed and Al were teenagers and Al was still in his armor. Ed then picked up one of the two pictures that were in the front. It was of him when he was fifteen and he stopped by to get his auto-mail repaired. Winry made him be in the picture while Armstrong took it.

In the picture, Ed was wearing his white tank top and light blue boxers and a blush as Winry had her arms around his neck and smiling. Ed put that picture down and picked up the second picture. That one looked more recent. He was asleep on his bed in the picture and Nina was right beside him, sleeping as well. The picture Ed looked calm, serene, innocent, and happy.

"She must have taken this a week or two before we left for Central," said Ed, as he put the picture back down. "What's this?"

After replacing the picture to its proper place, Ed picked up a leather-bound book. He looked for a title but couldn't find any.

"I suppose it won't hurt if I look in it," said Ed, sitting on Winry's bed. "I wonder what it is."

He opened the book and turned to the first page.

"Winry kept a diary?" asked Ed. "Didn't think she was the type."

He looked around and then started to read it.

**Rush Valley...**

"I wonder how everyone is doing," said Winry.

"Why don't you call Ed then?" asked Paninya.

"I wasn't talking about Ed," said Winry. "I was talking about Nina and Alphonse and Patricia."

"Who's Patricia?" asked Paninya.

"She's Edward's housekeeper/cook," said Winry. "She broke up with her boyfriend since she likes Ed. I wonder if she'd still like him after she finds out what he did to me."

"Don't you think Ed didn't..." started Paninya. "What's wrong?"

"My diary," said Winry.

"What about it?" asked Paninya.

"I left it at home in Resembool," said Winry.

"You keep a diary?" asked Paninya.

"Yeah, so?" asked Winry. "A lot of people do!"

"I know, but I didn't think you were the type of person to keep one, that's all," said Paninya.

"That's what the old Ed would say," said Winry. "Besides, I just don't want Ed to read it."

"Why not?" asked Paninya.

"It's none of your business," said Winry. "I just don't want him to read it."

"Well, if Ed's the jerk you say he is, he won't go near your house," said Paninya. "Or to Resembool for that matter."

"But that's where his mother is buried," said Winry.

"Don't worry so much," said Paninya. "I'm sure he's not reading it. Didn't you say you put up an anti-theft system?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Winry. "If Ed did try, he'd meet an old friend of his."

"Let me guess, the wrench?" asked Paninya.

"Yup!" said Winry. "He deserves everyone that hits him!"

"How many did you put in the 'system' anyway?" asked Paninya.

"I forgot!" said Winry.


	18. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, Ed woke up to the ringing of the phone. He yawned and found himself on Winry's bed and realized he must have fell asleep reading Winry's diary. Ed marked his place and got up from the bed and went to answer the phone. As Ed's hand hovered above the receiver, the phone stopped ringing. Ed was about to turn when the phone rang again. This time, Ed was able to answer it in time.

"Hello?" asked Ed. "Rockbell residence."

"Hi, Brother," said Al, over the phone.

"Oh, hey, Al," said Ed. "How's Nina doing?"

"She's doing good, but she misses you," said Al. "Did you find Winry there?"

"No, she's not here," said Ed. "Though I can't say I'm not surprised."

"I told you she wouldn't be there," said Al. "That's the first place she knows you'd check."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Ed. "But there is something weird going on."

"What do you mean, Brother?" asked Al.

"Well, when I arrived, people started to stare at me and whisper about me," said Ed. "I can feel that they're hiding something."

"Maybe they know that Winry came up here to marry you," said Al.

"I don't know if that's it, but it could be a reason," said Ed. "I feel like I was followed or something."

"That's because you were," said Al. "Oops!"

"What do you mean, oops?!" asked Ed. "Who's following me, and why are they following me?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell, but Colonel Armstrong is following you," said Al.

"But why?!" asked Ed.

"Because you're a valuable member of the military," said Al. "I guess he kind of stood out."

"Kind of?!" asked Ed. "He always sticks out! Where is he supposed to be anyway?!"

"I think he's supposed to be staying at one of the inns," said Al. "Although, I don't know which one. He's also supposed to come to the Rockbell house today to check on you and he'll go along with you until you find Winry."

"Which could take forever," said Ed.

"Don't you think you should check Rush Valley?" asked Al.

"Why there?" asked Ed.

"Well, it's her favorite place in the country," said Al. "She would probably seek comfort there."

"I just made her lose our son!" said Ed. "Why do you think she'd want to go somewhere unbearably hot?!"

"I don't know," said Al. "I just thought you should check there next."

"Maybe, but I might check Dublith and Liore first," said Ed.

"Why Liore?" asked Al.

"Rose is there," said Ed.

"And?" asked Al.

"Maybe they started an 'I hate Edward Elric' group," said Ed.

"Why would Rose hate you?" asked Al.

"Maybe because I was a bit rude towards her too since she looked like Noah," said Ed. "That's why she left before anyone woke up."

"How do you- did you read Winry's diary?!" asked Al.

"So what if I did?" asked Ed.

"That's an invasion of privacy!" said Al. "She'll be really angry with you!"

"Not like she isn't already," said Ed. "Besides, I'm her husband. Doesn't that give me the right to read it?"

"NO!" said Al. "It's still hers and it's rude!"

Ed and Al bickered for a few more moments and then they both hang up. Ed sighed and was about to go off to find Armstrong so they could go, but before he could do so, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" said Ed.

He went downstairs while stuffing the diary in his military jacket that he retrieved from the bed in Winry's room. He then put the jacket on.

"Who is it?" asked Ed.

"Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong!" boomed Armstrong.

"I'll let you in in just a second," said Ed. "I need to do something."

Then Ed tried to find the string Winry used for the anti-theft system but he couldn't find it. Ed just decided to open the door.

"Watch your head," said Ed. "Duck!"

Armstrong was confused as two wrenches came flying at him. Then he ducked as the wrenches went flying and go back to where they perched until someone else opened the door. Armstrong stood back up.

"That's pretty clever," said Armstrong. "Did you whip that up?"

"No, its Winry's work," said Ed. "I don't know how she got it to working, though. I guess she'll know how."

"Well, if she did think it up, she would know," said Armstrong. "And that means she's not here, is she?"

"No, she's not," said Ed. "Let's go."

"Where are we going next?" asked Armstrong.

"Probably Liore," said Ed.

"Why there?" asked Armstrong. "Why not Rush Valley?"

"Well, I don't think she'd be there since it's hotter than Liore," said Ed. "And I hurt her a lot. I don't think she'd want to go where its extremely hot. In plus, Al and I took her there when I was sixteen."

"I guess that might make sense," said Armstrong. "Though, after Liore and Dublith, we should go to Rush Valley. It's still worth checking."

"I suppose so," said Ed. "All right, first stop: Liore. Come on."

Then the phone rang.

"Answer it," said Armstrong.

Ed hesitated and went to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" asked Ed. "Rockbell residence."

Silence.

"Hey, is anybody there?" asked Ed. "This isn't funny. It's not even my house!"

Then there was a click. Ed looked at the receiver and frowned. He put it back onto the cradle.

"Who was it?" asked Armstrong.

"I don't know," said Ed. "They hang up. Weird."

"Do you think it could have been Miss Rockbell, I mean, Mrs. Elric herself?" asked Armstrong.

"Why would she call her own house?" asked Ed. "That's just insane."

"If you say so," said Armstrong. "Let's go. Get your suit-oh, there it is."

Ed grabbed his suit case and left with Armstrong. As they walked through town to get to the train station, Ed could feel people staring at him again, but it wasn't because of Armstrong.

"Why are they staring?" asked Armstrong.

"I don't know," said Ed. "They were doing it yesterday too."

Then a seven year old kid went up to Ed and Armstrong. They stopped and now everyone was staring. The kid gave Ed a clipboard and a pen.

"Will you sign this petition, Mr. Military Man?" asked the kid.

"Sure, what is it for?" asked Ed.

"There's a new law down here and they want to turn the old Elric place into a parking lot," said the kid.

Ed's eyes widened.

"They what?" asked Ed. "Why do they want to do that?"

"There isn't anyone living there because Mommy said that the two brothers who used to live there burned the house down," said the kid. "They haven't came back since almost twelve years ago."

"And what will they do if the petition passes?" asked Ed.

"They'll rebuild the house so the brothers could come back," said the kid. "Everybody misses them here. That's how it became like this here, because the brothers weren't here. The oldest was a State Alchemist! I want to become just like him when I grow up!"

Ed smiled.

"When did you start this petition?" asked Ed.

"Three weeks ago," said the kid. "We just need two more signatures. How about it?"

"Colonel?" asked Ed.

"Of course," said Armstrong. "Anything to save an old friend's land."

Ed gave him the clipboard and pen and Armstrong signed it. Then Armstrong gave it back to Ed. Ed read the petition purpose on the top of the page and then signed it. He gave it back to the kid. By the time the kid read the names, Ed and Armstrong were gone to the train station. The kid was excited and went to turn it in.

"That's really nice of the villagers," said Armstrong, as he and Ed boarded the train. "They seem to care for your family."

"Yeah, I suppose they do, don't they?" asked Ed. "I suppose it's an apology of how some people treated Nina."

"Would you come back?" asked Armstrong.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Yeah, I think we would. When we were down here recovering from the trip, I always caught Al looking over at our land. I wonder who his girlfriend is. He hasn't introduced her to me yet."

"Maybe he wants to wait until the timing is right," said Armstrong. "This _is_ Alphonse we're talking about."

"Have you seen her yet?" asked Ed.

"Once, when I was taking a lunch break," said Armstrong. "I can say that he has good taste."

"What did she look like?" asked Ed.

"It's not my place to tell you," said Armstrong.

"And it wasn't your place to make yourself known to me," said Ed, smirking. "That does defeat the purpose of 'following', doesn't it?"

"You got me there, Edward," said Armstrong. "I can draw a portrait of her if you've got a paper and pen or pencil with you."

"Yeah, I do," said Ed.

Then Ed took out his notebook that he always carried and a pen and gave it to Armstrong. After getting it from Ed, Armstrong drew the picture of Al's girlfriend. He showed it to Ed.

"Wow, she is pretty," said Ed. "I think I've seen her before, but I can't place her."

"I think she works at the military as a secretary," said Armstrong. "Yes, I believe she's your secretary."

"My secretary?" asked Ed. "I have a secretary?"

"She's the one who handles your calls at Headquarters and your paperwork," said Armstrong. "Didn't you ever notice her?"

"Not really," said Ed. "I thought we weren't supposed to have relationships within the military?"

"General Mustang and Major Mustang are married," said Armstrong.

"That's true," said Ed. "When did they get married?"

"Not too long after you and Alphonse left near ten years ago," said Armstrong.

"Huh, you don't say," said Ed.

He looked out the window as the train started to move. Ed got his notebook and pen back and put it into his military jacket.

"Why are you wearing your uniform if it's a personal reason for traveling?" asked Armstrong.

"General Mustang ordered me to," said Ed. "He's still ranks above me."

"I see," said Armstrong.

"I also get to get free stuff," said Ed. "Can't beat that."

"Very noble, Edward," said Armstrong.

"Don't tell me you didn't ever use your military name to get free stuff!" said Ed.

"Well, I did a few times when I forgot to withdraw some money," said Armstrong.

"Oh, and what did you get?" asked Ed.

"That's none of your business, Edward," said Armstrong.

"Whatever," said Ed.

"It's good seeing you like this," said Armstrong.

"Like what?" asked Ed.

"Like your old self," said Armstrong. "The only time I saw you like this since you and Alphonse came back is towards Nina. Something changed. What happened to make you go to the hospital?"

"I got a wake up call," said Ed.

"What kind of wake up call?" asked Armstrong.

"A much needed one," said Ed.

"You're not going to tell me anything else, aren't you?" asked Armstrong.

"Nope," said Ed, smiling.

"I thought not," said Armstrong.


	19. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Two months later...**

**Rush Valley - Dominic's shop...**

"I really don't want to go in there," said Ed.

"Well, we have searched Resembool, Liore, Dublith, Youswell, and Xenotime," said Armstrong. "And we've been putting coming here off since we found out that she wasn't in Liore."

"I know," said Ed.

"Edward, how old are you?" asked Armstrong.

"Twenty-eight," said Ed.

"Then it's time you started to act your age," said Armstrong.

"Are you saying I'm acting childish?!" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Armstrong.

"Well, I'll prove you wrong!" said Ed. "I'll go right in!"

"Go ahead," said Armstrong.

A few moments passed.

"Well?" asked Armstrong.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd go in first," said Ed.

"Come on, Edward Elric, your true love awaits you!" boomed Armstrong.

He opened the door and pushed Ed in. Even though Ed was now 6'2", he was no match for the seven foot tall Alex Louis Armstrong. Ed looked around the front of the store and seen that it was the same as it was twelve years ago.

"It's really changed, hasn't it?" asked Ed, sarcastically.

"Edward, don't be so disrespectful," said Armstrong.

"I'm not!" said Ed.

"What do you two want?" asked Dominic, coming in from the back.

"Hey, there," said Ed, cheerfully. "I was just wondering if I could get some new auto-mail! Is that okay?"

Dominic looked up from polishing his work glasses and started.

"Anything wrong, Dominic?" asked Ed.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all!" said Dominic.

Ed looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm just surprised that you grew to be so tall," said Dominic.

Ed growled and started to yell obscenities as Armstrong held him back. A few moments later, Ed calmed down and Armstrong was able to let him go.

"So, Winry here?" asked Ed. "She took my arm and the lender from the hospital is very uncomfortable."

"Well, she's not here," lied Dominic.

"She's not, is she?" asked Ed. "Then why are you so nervous?"

"Well, maybe you should go to Resembool to talk to her about it," said Dominic.

"She's not there, I already checked," said Ed. "She isn't in Liore, Dublith, or anywhere else. Where is she?"

"She's...she's at the store!" said Dominic. "She won't be back later until...until tomorrow morning!"

"Uh-huh," said Ed, disbelievingly. "Which kind of store?"

"The, um, one in the next town," said Dominic. "I ran out of my favorite pastries and the only place you can get them is in the next town."

"What kind of pastries is it that you like that aren't here?" asked Ed.

"Um, they're called...," said Dominic. "I can't remember the name, but they're really delicious."

"Would it be a croissant?" asked Ed.

"Yes, yes!" said Dominic. "A croissant! They're very delicious and-"

"There are no such 'pastries' as croissants," said Ed. "A croissant is a crescent shaped bread from France in the world parallel to this one. I've only had one eight years ago when Alphonse, Noah, and I went there on a search for something. Nice place, but kind of annoying. Where is she? I know she's not out to get pastries. She doesn't eat any pastries from anyone she doesn't know. Out with it."

Before Dominic could say anything, Winry came in and seen Ed and Armstrong.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Winry.

"Looking for you obviously!" said Ed. "You took my arm!"

"Is that all you care about?!" asked Winry. "Me taking your arm away?!"

"No!" said Ed. "I came to...to...Armstrong, Dominic, out of here!"

"This is my shop!" said Dominic.

"I think we should..." started Armstrong.

"Stay!" said Winry.

"Leave!" said Ed.

"Stay!" said Winry.

"We'll leave," said Paninya, as she drug Dominic out with Armstrong following.

Ed and Winry stared each other down. Then Winry turned away.

"Winry," said Ed. "I came to..."

"Came to what, Edward?" asked Winry. "Came to tell me that you meant what you said? Tell me that I shouldn't be your wife?"

"No!" said Ed.

"Then why did you come here for?!" asked Winry. "To get your arm back?!"

"No...I mean, that too, but that..." started Ed.

"Well, what is the reason then?!" asked Winry.

"If you'll let me talk, then I can tell you!" said Ed.

Winry kept her back to Ed. Ed could tell she was trying not to cry. He took his jacket off and put it onto the counter by where Winry was. He then went to her. Ed tried to hug her, but she didn't let him.

"Just tell me what you want to say and then get out of here," said Winry.

Ed sighed.

"I'll tell you, but I won't leave," said Ed. "I came to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

"But you still did," said Winry.

"And I'm sorry, Winry," said Ed. "I was-"

"Being an asshole?" asked Winry, turning to face Ed and making Ed step backwards. "A jerk? A bastard? A coward? A cold-hearted shark who deserves to be put down?!"

"Hey!" said Ed. "Now that's-!"

"But it's the truth!" said Winry. "You hurt me! It feels like you took a knife and stabbed it through my heart! I feel like you murdered me! You murdered..."

"I know," said Ed. "It's one of my greatest regrets and I'm sorry."

"Edward, if only an apology could bring back our child and my heart," said Winry. "But apologies are just words. They don't mean anything. Words are worthless when it comes to apologies because you'll only do it again."

"I do mean it, Winry!" said Ed. "Noah made me-"

"Enough about Noah!" said Winry. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about her! She's the one who told me to tell you about our child, but look how it turned out! I knew..."

"Winry, just listen to me!" said Ed.

"No, I've listened to you over and over and over again," said Winry. "And then you just broke my heart."

"Winry!" said Ed. "I was a different person, a monster! It wasn't me!"

"Oh, and who was it?!" asked Winry.

"It was the bitterness in my heart!" said Ed. "It took over my soul! But with the help of..."

"I said, I don't want to hear about her!" said Winry, starting to cry. "I've had enough! How do you think I felt when you rambled and went on about her enough when you were in Resembool or when you were comparing us? It hurt. You made me feel worthless."

"Winry, I'm sorry," said Ed. "I really am."

"That's not enough," said Winry. "I wish it were, but it's not."

"Winry...," said Ed.

"Leave, Ed," said Winry. "Just leave."

"Winry!" said Ed.

"I SAID, LEAVE!" said Winry.

She threw a wrench and Ed dodged it.

"Winry, I love you!" said Ed.

"Don't lie to me, Edward," said Winry. "I just can't take any more of your lies. Just leave."

"But I do love you!" said Ed.

"Edward, go!" said Winry.

"Winry!" said Ed.

"Just because you say that you love me, you think that you can win me back?!" asked Winry. "I mean, you ripped out my heart, stepped on it, stabbed it, and jammed it back into my body! Saying 'I love you' changes nothing! You are just hurting me more."

"Isn't there anything I can do for you to prove that I do?" asked Ed.

"No," said Winry. "There's nothing you can do to heal _my_ broken heart."

"Winry...," said Ed.

"Go," said Winry.

"Winry!" said Ed.

"I said go!" said Winry. "I never want to see you again!"

"But I've spent two months looking for you!" said Ed.

"I don't care!" said Winry. "Two months is nothing to how long I waited for you. Right now, you are nothing to me but a distant memory. Find someone else to do your auto-mail."

"But...yours is the best," said Ed. "You're..."

"You've dealt with second or third best before you came back," said Winry. "You can deal with it again."

"So...does this mean you want a divorce?" asked Ed, trying not to cry himself.

"Yes...," said Winry. "I do."

Ed looked down.

"Good-bye, Edward," said Winry. "It just wasn't meant to be between us. Don't forget your jacket."

Ed nodded and got his jacket from Winry.

"Good-bye, Winry," said Ed.

Then he left and then when he was out of hearing and other ranges, Ed bolted and started running off back to the train station. Meanwhile, Winry went to her room and broke down into sobs as she flung herself onto her bed.

**Two weeks later...**

**Central, Amestris - Ed's office at Headquarters**

**Eight o'clock pm...**

"Mr. Elric," said the secretary.

"Yes?" asked Ed, looking up from his paperwork.

"I'll be leaving now," said the secretary.

"Go ahead," said Ed.

"Would you be needing me?" asked the secretary.

"No," said Ed.

"Sir, you should turn the light on or you'll hurt your eyes," said the secretary.

"I'll be fine," said Ed. "Go on, I'm sure Alphonse is waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," said the secretary. "Good night."

Then she left. As soon as she closed the door, she seen Al waiting for her at her desk.

"Alphonse," said the secretary. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry," said Al. "Is Brother still in there?"

"Yes, he is," said the secretary.

"I suppose he's going to pull another all nighter," said Al.

"It seems so," said the secretary. "Excuse me for saying this, but he looks awful! I don't think he's slept since he's come back from his search."

"I don't think so either," said Al. "Nina's worried for him."

"How is she?" asked the secretary. "Where is she staying?"

"She's staying with the Mustangs," said Al. "Let's go."

"All right," said the secretary.

'_I don't want to hear him crying again,'_ thought the secretary. _'It's heartbreaking.'_

Then she went with Al to go out for dinner. And sure enough, Ed started sobbing a few seconds later for he just returned the signed divorce papers earlier that day that he received from the clerk. Then a few moments later, Riza came in with some hot tea. Ed stopped sobbing and tried to cover up the evidence of him crying. Riza sat the tea down in front of Ed.

"You can't fool me, Edward," said Riza. "Everybody knows you failed in your mission."

"Shouldn't you be going home with General Bastard?" asked Ed.

"I'll disregard that," said Riza. "Drink some tea."

"I'm not thirsty," said Ed.

"Drink some anyway," said Riza. "Or I'll be forced to give you a third eye."

Ed seen her put a hand to her gun and he sighed. Ed then got the tea.

"Drink all of it," said Riza.

"All right," said Ed.

Then Ed drank the tea not knowing that Roy had Riza spike it with sleeping medicine. A few moments later, Ed was asleep at his desk. Roy came in a few moments later.

"He's fast asleep, Roy," said Riza.

"Good," said Roy. "Have Havoc get the car ready."

"Already done, Roy," said Riza.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," said Roy.

"Let's just get him home, Roy," said Riza.

"Of course," said Roy. "Let's go."

"Yes, Roy," said Riza.

Then they started to take Ed to the car waiting out in front to take him home.

**Author's Note:** I know I said it'd get better, but I guess I lied. You know the saying 'Things get worse before they get better'? Well, I'm applying it to this fanfiction. You see, I spent five to six MONTHS working on this fanfiction and finally finished it in May or June, but when I started typing it down and getting to a certain chapter, the ideas and stuff changed. You know why? I listened to Mariah Carey music. Stupid, I know. Well, anyway, I don't know what to name the secretary, Al's girlfriend. I will take all your suggestions and the one I think will be the best one will be her name. The winner gets a shout out.

Don't forget to read my sister's fanfictions! Fatal Happenings is first and then it's Hunted. Her pen name is Su-sue. Review nicely!


	20. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Author's Note #2:** Sorry for the lateness. Thank you for the reviews. FullmetalShortOne, thank you for your suggestions of the secretary's name.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The next morning...**

"Nina, be quiet," said Al. "Brother's sleeping."

"But, I haven't seen Papa in a long time!" said Nina.

"I know, Nina," said Al, "but we have to be quiet so he can sleep."

"Okay," said Nina. "When will he wake up?"

"I don't know," said Al. "That's why we have to be quiet, so he can sleep."

Nina looked down and then up again. She nodded. Al kneeled down to her eye level.

"What do you say about me making you some pancakes?" asked Al. "You can have a lot of maple syrup on-"

"I don't want pancakes," said Nina.

"Waffles?" asked Al.

Nina shook her head 'no'.

"French toast?" asked Al.

"But only Papa knows how to make it," said Nina. "No one else."

"He taught me how to, remember?" asked Al. "And I made it for your and Brother's birthday."

"You burned it and Papa had to make me some himself," said Nina. "Remember?"

She crossed her arms and gave Al a smirk. Al hung his head. Of course, he remembered. And of course, Nina had to bring up the one time he actually failed at cooking, and she just had to inherit Ed's knowing smirk.

"Yes, I remember," said Al. "Too well."

_**-----Begin flashback-----**_

_**February 3, 1933**_

"Uncle Al, what do?" asked Nina.

"Since it's your and Brother's birthday today, I thought I'd make you two some French toast," said Al.

"French...toast?" asked Nina.

"You know the stuff Ed makes for you when you're sad," said Al.

Nina cocked her head and looked at him strangely. Al sighed.

'_I wish Brother taught her some more 'English','_ thought Al.

Al went to a cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a cook book that was written in German, looked through it, and then found what he was looking for. He then went to Nina who was sitting at the table and showed her the picture of French toast.

"_Oh! French toast!"_ said Nina, in understanding. _"Why didn't you say that, Uncle Al?"_

"Nina, you know I can't tell what you're saying when you speak in German," said Al.

Nina blushed in embarrassment and muttered an apology.

"Don't worry about it," said Al. "So, how would you like some?"

"Yes!" cheered Nina. "P...p...please!"

"Coming up!" said Al.

Then he got an egg, some bread, a bowl, a bread knife, syrup, and powdered sugar. Al then got out a skillet and put it onto the stove. He got a spatula as well. He cracked the egg and let the egg go into the bowl. He got a fork, beat the egg, and then sliced a piece of bread. He battered the bread as he turned the burner on. When the skillet was heated up enough, Al took out the bread and put it into the skillet.

"_You needed oil," _said Nina.

"What?" asked Al.

"_It's going to scorch,"_ said Nina.

"Nina, I can't understand you," said Al, looking at Nina. "Can you try to-?"

"Al! Al! Al!" said Nina, pointing at the skillet.

Al turned back to the skillet and seen it engulfed in flames with a bit of the flames in his hair. Then he quickly batted it out of his hair, turned off the stove, and put the skillet into the sink. Al turned the water on and put out the flames. Nina's eyes were huge.

"My hair...," whined Al.

"Okay?" asked Nina, in a quiet whisper.

"My hair...," whined Al, again.

Then Ed came running down and seen all the smoke.

"_Is everything all right?"_ asked Ed. _"Everyone all right?"_

"_Papa!" _said Nina.

Ed came to Nina and scooped her up into his arms.

"_What happened?"_ asked Ed.

Nina pointed to Al and Ed looked.

"Alphonse, are you all right?" asked Ed.

Al turned off the water, picked up the torched 'French Toast', and showed it to Ed.

"I tried to make you and Nina French Toast for your birthday breakfast, but...," started Al. "I forgot the oil and I took my eyes off it for one second and...it burned some of my hair."

"But are you okay?" asked Ed.

"I am, but the toast is...toast," said Al.

Ed sighed in relief.

"Al, you idiot," said Ed, smiling, "you didn't have to do that. I could've made us some breakfast."

"But it's yours and Nina's birthday!" said Al. "You shouldn't be cooking! And since I can't afford to buy you anything, I thought I should cook you a good breakfast."

"Don't worry about it," said Ed. "I've got you and Nina. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am, but the toast...and my hair...," whined Al. "My hair..."

Then Al dropped the toast and started to cry. Ed sighed and put Nina down. He went to Al and hugged him.

"Oh, Al, it'll be okay," said Ed.

"Is it really bad, Brother?" asked Al, looking at Ed.

"No, it'll grow out in no time," said Ed.

"Grow out?!" asked Al, letting go of Ed. "Grow out?!"

"Al!" said Ed. "Don't worry about it! We'll take you to the clinic to see."

"The clinic?!" asked Al. "I knew I felt my skin being melted off!"

Ed put a hand over his face.

_**----End flashback----**_

Al grumbled as he came out of his thoughts. He didn't like remembering that particular memory. He didn't get serious burns, only blisters. And yes, his hair grew back in less than a month, but he still didn't like remembering it.

"Ooncle," said Nina.

"Yes," said Al, looking at Nina.

"Do not worry, no one can tell," said Nina, patting Al's head. "All back."

Al sighed again.

"I'm just going to call in," said Al, standing. "Surely someone will deliver."

Nina giggled as Al went to find a phone while feeling the spot where his hair caught fire for a few moments. Then she went to Ed's room and crawled onto the bed beside him. She sat up and looked at him. Ed woke up a few seconds later and looked at Nina. He smiled softly.

"_Morning, Papa," _said Nina.

"_Morning,"_ said Ed, sitting up. _"How...?"_

"_Herr Roy and Mrs. Riza brought you home," _said Nina. _"You were asleep when they brought me home too. Okay?"_

"_I don't know, Nina," _said Ed, putting a hand to his face. _"I don't..."_

"_It'll work out, Papa," _said Nina, hugging Ed.

"_I...," _started Ed. _"Where's Al?"_

"_Calling for breakfast," _said Nina.

"_Why?" _asked Ed.

"_French toast," _said Nina.

As upset as Ed was, he couldn't help but to laugh about the memory of Al trying and failing to make French Toast for Ed and Nina.

"_Feel better?"_ asked Nina.

"_Ja," _said Ed.

Nina giggled and hugged Ed more as he held her in his arms.

"_Papa?" _asked Nina.

"_Ja?"_ asked Ed.

"_Is Win still angry?" _asked Nina.

"_Ja, Nina, she is,"_ said Ed.

"_Didn't you say you were sorry?"_ asked Nina. _"Didn't you tell her that you were not you, Papa, and that you did not mean what you said?"_

"_Ja," _said Ed.

"_But why did she not come back?"_ asked Nina.

"_Sometimes...sometimes saying you're sorry isn't enough,"_ said Ed.

"_Is that why she wants a divorce?" _asked Nina.

Ed gasped and looked down at Nina. He started to ask why, but then he realized it would be pointless to ask since Nina had Noah's powers of insight. Ed put a hand on Nina's head.

"_Ja,"_ said Ed.

"_Is she not coming back?"_ asked Nina.

"_I don't think so, Nina," _said Ed.

"_But...it's not fair,"_ said Nina.

"_Sometimes life isn't fair, Nina,"_ said Ed.

But Nina refused to take that as an answer. She was not going to let Ed be sad again. She had to think of a way to get Ed and Winry back together. Nina wriggled out of Ed's arms and went off Ed's bed. Ed watched as Nina stomp away with Spot, who just came in, following her.

'_Sometimes I wish I had Noah's abilities,' _thought Ed.

A few moments later, Al came in.

"Brother, are you all right?" asked Al.

"If you call having my heart split in a million pieces after spending a little over two months looking for the woman I love, then yes, I'm fine," said Ed.

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Al.

"That's all right, it's not your fault," said Ed.

"Are you sure?" asked Al

"Yeah," said Ed.

"What did Nina say to you?" asked Al. "She looks like she's angry."

"I have no idea what she's thinking about, but she just wanted to know...," started Ed.

"Oh," said Al. "Brother?"

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Al. "Are you going to give Winry...?"

"I signed the papers yesterday," said Ed.

"Did you turn them in?" asked Al.

"Yes," said Ed. "I turned them in personally. So, what did you order for breakfast?"

'_Brother...,'_ thought Al. _'You can't hide your sadness.'_

"Well?" asked Ed.

Al told him what he ordered for breakfast. Ed was about to respond when Nina stomped in.

"I want come," said Nina.

"Come where?" asked Ed.

"Work," said Nina.

"But, Nina, we're not-!" started Al.

"_You. Are. Taking. Me. To. Work!" _demanded Nina.

"_Nina, you need to go to school,"_ said Ed.

"_I am going with you!" _said Nina, stomping her right foot.

"_The Council and Government-" _started Ed.

"_I don't care!" _said Nina. _"I am going to come!"_

"_Nina!" _said Ed.

"_You let me come or...or...," _started Nina.

"_Or what?" _asked Ed.

"_I'll...I'll...," _started Nina.

She looked around Ed's room and her eyes fell onto one of the books Ed kept in his room. Ed and Al looked at her as she ran to it. She picked it up, opened it, and grabbed a few pages.

"_Nina, don't!" _said Ed.

Nina ripped a bit of it.

"_Let me go with you," _said Nina.

"_I can't-" _started Ed.

Nina ripped it a little bit more.

"_All right, all right!" _said Ed. _"I'll let you come!"_

Nina giggled and repaired it a few moments later making Ed and Al go to her and look at the repaired book in amazement. After breakfast, Ed and Al went to Headquarters, taking Nina and Spot with them. Al went into Roy's office since he was under Roy's command, and Ed went into his office with Nina and Spot. The State Alchemist that had been accepted that year, who was under Ed's orders, was off on a mission Ed sent her on just after he came back.

"It looks like we're here all by ourselves, Nina," said Ed. "What do you think about that?"

"Boring," said Nina.

"You're the one who insisted on coming," said Ed.

Nina didn't answer. She watched as Ed went to his desk and sat down. A stack of paperwork greeted him.

"Great, paperwork," said Ed. "This could take a while, Nina."

When Nina was sure that Ed was busy with his paperwork, she went out of the office with Spot following her and went to Roy's office. Since the door was too heavy to pull on and there was a dog flap for Black Hayate, Riza's dog, Nina went through there. Spot followed her. Roy, Riza, Al, Havoc, Breda, and Fuery looked at her. So did Black Hayate.

"Well, lookie here," said Breda. "A little puppy of our favorite dog."

Nina looked directly at Breda furiously and ran to him.

"Nina!" started Al. "Don't..."

But it was too late, Nina already had Breda howling in pain from her kicking him hard in the shin. Everyone else, except for Al who slapped a hand to his face, tried to hold back their laughter.

"_Don't call me names, Dummkopf!" _said Nina.

"What did you say?" asked Breda.

"She said for you not to call her any names," said Riza. "It is rude to call a child a name. And besides, you're forgetting that she's Ed's daughter."

Nina shifted on her feet and held her doll closer to her.

"Nina, what are you doing in here?" asked Al. "Aren't you supposed to be with Brother? Does he know you're in here?"

"_Nein,"_ said Nina.

"That means no," said Riza.

"Edward will be worried if you don't go back in there," said Roy. "Riza, will you...?"

"No!" said Nina. "Papa is busy with paper and I want talk!"

"About what?" asked Al.

"I want someone nap!" said Nina.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Fuery.

Nina stomped angrily.

'_Oh no,'_ thought Al. _'She's got that look that Brother used to get.'_

"_I want someone to kidnap me!" _said Nina. _"I want Papa and Winry to be together!"_

"What is she saying?" asked Havoc.

"Something about Brother and Winry I think," said Al.

"Nina, that wouldn't bring them anymore together," said Riza, going to Nina and down to her eye level. "And in plus, don't you think that Edward would be devastated if you were?"

"_But I want them together," _said Nina.

"I know, children of divorced parents usually..." started Riza.

Nina went to Al and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Nina, what-?!" asked Al.

Nina didn't answer as she dug around in Al's boot. Al giggled a bit.

"Nina, that tickles!" said Al.

Nina stopped digging around and found what she was looking for. She pulled it out.

"A piece of chalk?!" asked Havoc.

"Nina, how did-?!" started Al. "Nina!"

Nina ran to the door and quickly drew a basic transmutation circle onto the hardwood door. She threw the chalk aside and touched the circle. Everyone gasped as she transmuted a hole into the door. Nina and Spot went back to Ed's office, but Nina had trouble with the door. Darcy, Ed's secretary and Al's girlfriend, got up and opened it for her.

"Thank you," said Nina.

"You're welcome," said Darcy. "Will you tell your father that he needs to meet with the clerk today before the day's over?"

"Why?" asked Nina.

"Because your father signed in the wrong place," said Darcy. "If he doesn't correct it today, then the clerk will have to draw up new papers and that'll take another week."

Nina smiled.

"Yes, I will," lied Nina.

Then Nina skipped into Ed's office followed by Spot. Darcy had a feeling that she should have just told Ed herself, but she shook off the feeling and sat back at her desk. Ed looked up and seen Nina smiling at him.

"What was that she said, Nina?" asked Ed.

"_The clerk will be finalizing it,"_ lied Nina.

"Oh, okay...," said Ed.

Ed looked down at his paperwork.

'_I was hoping that it would be delayed for at least a week,'_ thought Ed. _'I want to...never mind, it's no use thinking about it now.'_

Nina went to Ed and climbed onto his lap along with her doll. Ed held her in his arms.

"_Don't worry, Papa," _said Nina. _"It'll be okay."_

"_Nina...," _said Ed. _"If only you understood how it works..."_

Nina didn't say anything as she cuddled into Ed's chest. She felt his pain that Winry gave him and she knew of Winry's pain that Ed caused her when he wasn't himself.

"Papa?" asked Nina.

"Yes," said Ed.

"I love you," said Nina.

"I love you, too," said Ed.


	21. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Nineteen**

'_Maybe I __should_ _have just told him myself,'_ thought Darcy. _'He hasn't gone yet and it's almost lunch time. Maybe I should tell him about it now.'_

She sighed and looked at the office doors. A flash of alchemic light flashed behind them. She could hear clapping and giggling from Nina. Darcy was so focused on her thoughts about Ed and Nina that she didn't notice someone coming up to the desk.

"Miss?" asked the person.

Darcy jumped and looked at the person.

"I'm sorry for startling you," said the person.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Darcy. "I wasn't thinking of anything important. What do you need, General Hakuro?"

"I just need to speak to Edward," said the person, Hakuro. "Is he in?"

"Yes, he's showing his daughter some alchemical tricks," said Darcy.

"He's not supposed to bring his daughter to work," said Hakuro.

Then he went to the door and opened it. As Hakuro went in, he was shocked that instead of Ed showing Nina tricks, it was the other way around.

"Good work, Nina," said Ed, as he surveyed what Nina made. "You say you learned it from Al and General Mustang?"

"Uh-huh!" said Nina.

"That's some good work," said Hakuro.

Ed looked up and quickly stood. He put the toy onto his desk and then saluted Hakuro. Nina looked from Hakuro to Ed and then back to Hakuro. Ed stopped a few moments later.

"What can I do for you, General?" asked Ed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your divorce," said Hakuro.

Ed looked down.

"Oh, then you know about it too," said Ed.

"Almost everyone here knows about it," said Hakuro.

"Oh," said Ed. "You don't say."

He looked at Nina who looked up at him as innocently as she could. Ed couldn't help but feel that Nina was hiding something from him. He brushed it aside as paranoia. Ed then looked back up to Hakuro.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Ed.

"I just want to tell you that the house you are furnished with is not up to negotiating with," said Hakuro.

"I know that, sir," said Ed. "Is there anything else?"

"We would like for this to be done as quickly and quietly as possible," said Hakuro. "And do not admit any fault to the ending of your marriage. It would..."

"But it is my fault," said Ed. "I know it wouldn't look good for the military, but I can't deny something I had a part in. I had a part in destroying the trust and marriage. It wasn't adultery, but it was worse than that."

"What's worse than adultery?" asked Hakuro.

"You don't want to know," said Ed. "Anyway, about with Nina. I know I'm not supposed to bring her and Spot to work, but she insisted she come with me."

"Don't worry about it," said Hakuro. "She's going to be a very gifted alchemist. Maybe she'll be the next youngest State Alchemist."

'_Don't bet your life on it,' _thought Ed.

"It'll be her decision, _right, Nina?_" said Ed.

Nina giggled. A few moments later, Hakuro left. Then Ed picked Nina up and held her.

"_Do you want to get some lunch?"_ asked Ed.

"_What about Spot?" _asked Nina.

"_We'll take him with us," _said Ed.

Nina cuddled up to Ed's chest and looked up at him.

"_Papa?"_ asked Nina.

"_Ja?"_ asked Ed.

"_Why don't you want me to be a State Alchemist?"_ asked Nina.

"_Because I don't want you to be on a leash,"_ said Ed. _"It's not what I want for you."_

"_Oh, okay, Papa," _said Nina. _"Let's go get lunch."_

"_All right,"_ said Ed.

During lunch, Ed tried to convince Nina to go to the school that Al enrolled her into while he was on his...search, but he didn't succeed. After lunch was over and Ed, Nina, and Spot were all back at Headquarters, Ed was greeted by more paper work.

"Great," said Ed. "More paperwork."

Nina yawned as Ed put her down onto the sofa.

"I think it's time for your nap," said Ed.

"I'm not tired," said Nina.

"I think you are," said Ed. "Now, take your nap, all right?"

"Okay," said Nina.

She laid down and after she clutched her doll closer to herself, she fell right to sleep. Spot jumped onto the sofa and went to sleep at Nina's feet. Ed took off his jacket and put it over the sleeping Nina. He kissed her forehead and went to his desk and sat down. Ed groaned and started in on his paperwork.

"Now I know why General Bastard hates paperwork," said Ed, as he signed the papers. "There's way too damn much! I really don't have time for this...damn, I'm starting to sound like..."

As Ed signed the paperwork, he didn't notice Darcy coming in.

"Sir?" asked Darcy.

Ed didn't answer.

"Mr. Elric?" asked Darcy.

Ed still didn't answer.

"Colonel Elric?" asked Darcy.

Ed didn't answer.

"_Herr_ Elric?" asked Darcy.

Ed's head snapped up and he looked at Darcy.

'_I hope I said it right,'_ thought Darcy.

"_Ja?"_ asked Ed. "I mean, yes?"

"I don't know if Nina told you or not, but the clerk needs you to go by his office before the end of the day," said Darcy.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Because you signed in the wrong place," said Darcy.

"So, they haven't been filed yet?" asked Ed.

"No, they can't be filed unless you sign in the right place," said Darcy. "And if you don't get it corrected today, you'll have to wait another week."

"What for?" asked Ed.

"Well, he'd have to draw up another one," said Darcy. "And that'll take a week at least. Should I call and tell them that you'd be coming by the end of the day?"

"I don't know," said Ed.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Darcy.

"Just let me think about it," said Ed. "You can go now."

"Yes, sir," said Darcy.

Then she left. Ed sighed and looked at Nina.

'_What should I do?' _thought Ed._ 'Nina needs a mother, but...'_

Ed sighed again.

"This is hopeless," said Ed. "How am I supposed to move on if Winry doesn't want anything to do with me?"

He looked at the phone and hesitated. Ed then looked back at his work and started to sign the papers again. By the time he was finished, Nina was awake and playing with Spot.

"Nina, did you have a nice nap?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Nina.

"That's good," said Ed.

"Papa?" asked Nina.

"Yes?" asked Ed.

Nina looked down and then back up to Ed.

"Nothing," said Nina.

"Are you sure?" asked Ed.

Nina nodded. Ed stood, went to Nina, and ruffled her hair.

"Papa?" asked Nina.

"I'll be right back, Nina," said Ed.

"Okay," said Nina. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," said Ed.

Nina nodded again. Ed straightened and was going towards the door when Nina got off the sofa and grabbed onto his right leg.

"Nina?" asked Ed.

"Don't go, Papa!" said Nina.

"Don't go where?" asked Ed.

"Don't sign," said Nina. "Please, Papa."

"Don't sign what?" asked Ed.

Nina didn't answer. She held onto his leg tighter.

"Papa," said Nina, starting to cry. "Please, do not sign them."

"Oh," said Ed.

He picked up and held Nina.

"Nina, I have to," said Ed.

"No, you don't," said Nina.

"Nina, I just can't deny Winry of..." started Ed.

Nina managed to free herself from Ed and kick him in the leg.

"Nina!" said Ed. "Don't kick your father!"

"Papa wouldn't give up!" said Nina. "You not Papa!"

Then Nina pulled open the door with all of her strength and ran off.

"Nina!" called out Ed. "Nina!"

Then he pulled on his military jacket, picked up Spot, and went to Darcy's desk.

"Take care of Spot," said Ed.

He deposited Spot into Darcy's arms and then ran off to find Nina.

"Mr. Elric!" said Darcy.

Spot started to whine for Ed and Nina. Al came a few moments later.

"What's wrong, Darcy?" asked Al.

"Nina ran off and then Mr. Elric, your brother, went after her," said Darcy. "Edward is having me watch Spot."

"Why did Nina run off?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Darcy.

"I'm going to help!" said Al.

"Alphonse!" said Darcy.

It was too late, Alphonse was already gone. She sighed and looked down at Spot.

"I just hope they find her," said Darcy.

Spot whined in response.

**Elric Residence...**

**8:00p.m.**

"She won't call herself, Brother," said Al.

Ed looked at the doorway of the den and seen Al standing there. Ed sighed and looked to the phone.

"I know," said Ed.

"Nina's down for the night, so she won't hear anything," said Al.

"That's good," said Ed.

"Then why don't you call Winry, Brother?" asked Al.

"I don't...," started Ed. "She might not talk to me."

"Did you already sign the divorce papers?" asked Al.

"You mean re-sign?" asked Ed. "No, I couldn't bring myself to like I did yesterday."

"What did you tell the clerk?" asked Al.

"I didn't go," said Ed. "I just told your girlfriend to call and tell him that I wouldn't be signing the papers."

Al blushed. Ed smiled softly.

"I'm glad that at least one of us has a love life," said Ed. "Mine is non-existent right now."

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Yes?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Al. "Are you going to call Winry?"

"I don't know if I should," said Ed. "I want to since Nina almost got herself hurt because of me wanting to have the divorce finalized, but..."

"You're scared, Brother?" asked Al. "Are scared that she'll tell you that it's your fault?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "But it is my fault. I caused her all this pain, and then I expect her to forgive me just like that?"

Ed sighed.

"Brother, just call, okay?" asked Al. "If not for yourself, do it for Nina. Nina does need a mother, Brother. And Nina really likes Winry. Come on."

"I suppose I should," said Ed. "But what if she's asleep?"

"Winry pulls all nighters, Brother," said Al. "Of course she'll be awake."

"That's right," said Ed. "I'll call her in the morning."

"No, now, Brother," said Al. "Don't make me dial the phone for you."

Then Ed sighed in defeat and called Winry.


	22. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Twenty**

**Rush Valley**

"Winry, phone for you," said Paninya.

"Who is it?" asked Winry, coming to Paninya.

"See for yourself," said Paninya.

"I'm busy, Paninya," said Winry. "Tell them that I'll call them back."

"Tell them yourself," said Paninya. "I've got a date and he's waiting."

"Traitor," said Winry, taking the phone. "Winry Rockbell."

"Winry?" asked Ed.

"Edward," said Winry, "what do you want?"

"Can't we...can't you rethink the divorce?" asked Ed.

"I told you already, Edward, I want the divorce," said Winry. "I don't want to be married to you anymore."

"Nina...she misses you," said Ed. "She wants you to come back."

"I miss her too, but I can't come back," said Winry.

"Why not?" asked Ed. "We can-"

"No, we can't, Ed," said Winry. "We can't make it work out."

"Why can't we, Winry?" asked Ed. "I-I-I apologized! And-and-and I've changed! I'm who I-!"

"That doesn't matter, Edward!" said Winry. "You still hurt me really badly!"

"I know," said Ed. "And it's my fault."

"Of course-!" started Winry. "You actually admit it?"

"Yes," rasped Ed. "It would be foolish not to."

'_Is he...crying?'_ thought Winry.

"Ed-!" started Winry.

"I...I almost lost Nina today," said Ed.

"What?" asked Winry. "What happened?"

"I was going to re-sign the papers since I signed in the wrong place...but she...she didn't want me to," said Ed. "But...I told her that I had to...it was what you wanted. She kicked me and ran out of my office. So then...I ran after her. Al joined me in the search too."

"How did you almost lose her?" asked Winry.

"I'm getting to that," said Ed.

"Go on," said Winry.

"There was a State Alchemist killer out on the loose," said Ed. "It was Bald who I helped capture about seventeen years ago. He was angry at the military. He was going to kill Nina. He...luckily, Major Ross was outside and she blocked the fire. He's caught, but...Major Ross is in the hospital. If it weren't for her...I could have..."

'_Ed's lost so much already,'_ thought Winry. _'It's a good thing Major Ross was there. I need to send her something.'_

"I went to the clerk's office and I was going to sign the papers, but...I couldn't," said Ed. "I kept thinking to myself, why consent to a divorce when you died, spent a few days in the hospital, scattered your wife's ashes, and then search two months for Winry?"

"You scattered her ashes?" asked Winry.

"She asked me too," said Ed. "She said she's seen the baby...she said he was beautiful. Winry, I'm..."

Winry could hear Ed crying.

"General Hakuro visited me and Nina today before it all happened," said Ed. "He told me to keep our divorce as quiet as possible for the military's reputation. He said...he said for me not to take the blame, but I told him that it was my fault. That I couldn't just not take the blame. I told him that what I did was worse than adultery. He asked, what's worse than adultery? I was so ashamed...too ashamed to tell him what I did. I just told him that it was best not to know. I-I might quit...and move back to Resembool. I don't know."

"Ed, I-!" started Winry.

"It's okay," said Ed. "I've raised Nina with Al's help for 3 years, I think I can raise her alone some more. I'm not going to force you to rethink the divorce. Al deserves more happiness than I do. And I'm getting used to this arm. Winry?"

"Yes?" asked Winry, starting to cry.

"I love you," said Ed.

Then Winry heard a click. Ed hang up. Winry slowly put the receiver back onto the cradle. Winry started to cry as she went to her room. She laid down on her bed and cried into her pillow.

'_How am I supposed to...how can I just stop loving him?'_ thought Winry. _'I can't...I still love him. He sounded...desperate. What am I supposed to do?'_

She sat up and hugged her pillow.

'_Do I still love him?'_ thought Winry. _'Can I go back to him? Can I forgive him? I just...'_

Winry sighed and laid back down.

"Edward...," said Winry. "What am I supposed to...?"

A few moments later, Winry fell asleep.

**Central**

**Elric Residence**

Ed hang up the phone and wiped his tears away. Al watched from the doorway.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Yes, Alphonse?" asked Ed.

"Are you really going to quit?" asked Al.

"I don't know, Alphonse," said Ed. "I don't think General Mustang would let me."

"Why not?" asked Al.

"Maybe because I'm one of their best," said Ed. "Or maybe...I don't know. But I do know this, I can't make someone who doesn't love me anymore love me again."

"Brother...," said Al.

"I'm going for a walk," said Ed, standing.

"But it's getting dark out, Brother," said Al.

"I'll be fine, Al," said Ed. "I just need some fresh air. Watch Nina, okay?"

"Okay, Brother," said Al.

Then Ed left for his walk. After walking for a while, Ed ended up at Gracia's house.

'_Why am I here...?'_ thought Ed.

He sighed and went to the porch. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated. He then knocked. Gracia answered a few moments later.

"Oh, Edward," said Gracia. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I...come in?" asked Ed.

"Of course," said Gracia.

She let Ed in and they both went into the dining room. Gracia poured him a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you," said Ed.

"Not at all," said Gracia, after pouring herself some tea.

After pouring the tea, she sat down across from Ed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Gracia. "Did you give Winry the divorce?"

"I couldn't sign the papers," said Ed. "I still love her."

"Why don't you call her and tell her that?" asked Gracia.

"I did," said Ed. "I don't think it matters anymore."

"Don't say that, Edward," said Gracia.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"I'm sure she still loves you, too," said Gracia.

"I don't see how she could," said Ed. "I was horrible towards her, Mrs. Hughes...I mean, Gracia."

"Edward, Winry may be angry at you, but she still loves you," said Gracia.

"How do you know?" asked Ed.

"I can tell, Edward," said Gracia. "She's loved you ever since you were both sixteen. Maes thought that you two only had sibling love, but I could tell it was more than that. Love like that...it lasts."

"But I was...," started Ed.

"What did you talk to her about?" asked Gracia.

"What?" asked Ed.

"What did you talk to Winry about?" asked Gracia.

Ed sighed.

"I told her about what happened with Nina today," said Ed.

"What did happen?" asked Gracia. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's all right," said Ed.

Ed told her about what happened.

"How's Major Ross?" asked Gracia.

"She's going to pull through," said Ed. "She was protecting Nina, and I'm grateful for that."

"That's good to hear," said Gracia. "What else did you talk about?"

"I might...I'm considering quitting the military," said Ed.

"What for?" asked Gracia.

"This desk work...it's not for me," said Ed.

"You want to have field work," said Gracia.

"I just want to be able to spend more time with Nina," said Ed.

"That's quite understandable," said Gracia.

"How...how did Hughes...I mean Maes, handle working and taking care of Elysia?" asked Ed.

"He handled it very well," said Gracia. "He would sometimes bring his cases home, but he wouldn't involve any of us. He always thought of others before himself. He reminds me of you actually."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"You know what I mean," said Gracia. "You served in the military when you were just a child so that you could find a way to bring your brother's body back, you helped other people, and you didn't want anyone else to help because you didn't want them to be hurt or in danger."

Ed looked down into his tea.

_**-----begin flashback-----**_

**_Feburary 4, 1933_**

"Hughes, I don't know what I can do," said Ed, as he swirled his cognac around.

"What do you mean, Edward?" asked Hughes.

"I was fired today," said Ed.

"Fired?" asked Hughes. "What do you mean, fired?"

"The president of the University told me that I wasn't needed and he fired me," said Ed.

"But...you're the best they had!" said Hughes.

"I know, but it must be...," started Ed.

"It must be what?" asked Hughes.

"Because of Nina," said Ed.

"Because of Nina?" asked Hughes. "What do you...oh, because she's half-Gypsy?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "It didn't bother them before."

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Hitler is getting his supporters back," said Hughes.

"Hitler?" asked Ed. "You mean the nutcase that you supported a while back?"

"I'm not proud of it, Ed, but yeah," said Hughes.

"Don't tell me you joined them again?!" asked Ed.

"No," said Hughes. "But they're asking me to. They'll be asking you pretty soon too."

"They killed Alfons and Noah," said Ed. "There's no way I'm going to join them."

"I know that, Ed," said Hughes. "By the way, what happened with Alphonse yesterday? I heard from Gracia that you had to take him to the clinic yesterday."

Ed smiled and laughed to himself.

"He tried to make French toast for Nina," said Ed. "Since he can't understand German, he forgot to add a little bit of oil to the skillet. The skillet caught on fire and some got into his hair. He was able to put it out, but a little bit of hair was scorched off and he got a little burn, but mostly blisters."

"Will he be all right?" asked Hughes.

"He'll be fine," said Ed. "The hair will grow back in no time. Convenient, isn't it? They give me the day off for my and Nina's birthday, but the day after..."

"I know, it sucks, doesn't it?" asked Hughes.

"I'll say," said Ed. "I don't know what to do."

"Gracia told me that when Noah was still alive, she told her that you promised to take her to America," said Hughes.

"I almost forgot about that," said Ed.

"Why don't you go to America before they try to recruit you?" asked Hughes. "Then, they wouldn't be after you and Alphonse."

"To America?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, you can be free there," said Hughes. "And Nina won't be discriminated. You might find that girl there."

"Girl?" asked Ed.

"That girl Alphonse said you liked when you were teenagers," said Hughes. "What was her name? Wendy, Winifred...?"

"Winry," said Ed.

"Yes, her," said Hughes. "Maybe you could..."

"I already found her," said Ed.

"Then why don't...?" started Hughes.

"She's not the same," said Ed. "And besides...I'm not a home-wrecker."

"Oh," said Hughes. "You'll find something out, but until then..."

He pulled out his wallet, took out some money, and slid it across the table to Ed.

"Hughes, you really...," started Ed. "I can't take it."

"You can and you will, Edward," said Hughes. "How else are you going to support yourself, Alphonse, and Nina? Alphonse was blacklisted from working at pet stores and no one would hire him because of that. And you're so smart that everyone's afraid to hire you."

"I'm not that smart," said Ed.

"Edward...," said Hughes. "Take it. I won't take no for an answer."

Ed sighed. He took the money and put it into his wallet.

"Thanks, Hughes," said Ed. "Where do you get all that money? Surely a cop doesn't get paid that much?"

"As a matter of fact, they do," said Hughes. "Maybe you should join the force."

"No thanks, I've had enough of taking orders," said Ed. "Thank you, Hughes."

"No problem," said Hughes. "You should smile more often. Suits you."

"You don't say," said Ed.

Ed got up and was about to put some money down for his drink, but Hughes stopped him.

"I got it, Ed," said Hughes. "You just go home to Nina and Alphonse."

"Yeah," said Ed.

"And, Ed?" asked Hughes.

"Yes?" asked Ed.

"The best thing for you to do is to do what your heart tells you to do," said Hughes.

"How do I know if my heart is right?" asked Ed.

"You'll know," said Hughes. "And besides..."

Ed rose an eyebrow.

"Noah believed your heart to be good and true," said Hughes. "That's what she told Gracia before you two married."

_**-----end flashback-----**_

"Edward?" asked Gracia.

"Yes?" asked Ed, coming out of his thoughts.

"Follow your heart," said Gracia.

Ed looked up and smiled.

"Yeah...," said Ed. "I will."

He stood up.

"Thanks for the tea," said Ed.

"You're welcome," said Gracia.

"Where's Elysia?" asked Ed.

"She's at the military academy," said Gracia. "She wants to be like her father. I protested, but she just wouldn't listen to me."

"I'll visit her sometime," said Ed. "Well, see you."


	23. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hello. As usual, here are the notes about the speaking:

"Talking" - Amestrian/English

"_Talking"_ - German

'_Speech'_ - Thinking

"_Talk_" - Emphasis

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Central Headquarters**

**The next morning...**

"Leave?" asked Roy. "What do you mean, leave?"

"I'm requesting a couple weeks leave," said Ed.

"You've already had two months leave two weeks ago," said Roy.

"I know," said Ed. "But..."

"You want to pursue Winry again, don't you?" asked Roy.

"How...?" asked Ed.

He looked to Al and Al quickly went to writing his report. Ed frowned.

"How do we know if you'll come back?" asked Roy. "Or that you'll be successful for that matter?"

"I don't," said Ed. "But the least I can do is try harder. Nina ran off because she was upset that I would just give in too easily to give Winry the divorce. Nina needs a mother and Winry is the right one."

"Do you think Winry would want to be Nina's mother?" asked Riza.

"I don't know that either, but I won't find out unless I find her," said Ed. "I need this leave. If I don't have it, Major Ross would be angry at me."

"Why would she be angry at you?" asked Havoc.

"I just know she will, but I do need to go," said Ed. "Then after I come back, I'll stick to doing boring and useless paperwork."

"All right," said Roy. "I'll grant you this 'leave' on one condition."

"What is it?" asked Ed.

"You stop using my lines," said Roy, pointing at Ed. "I'll talk to General Hakuro and the council about letting you have some cases once you come back."

"Cases?" asked Ed.

"Yes, FullMetal," said Roy. "Cases."

Ed smiled.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"Brother, who will take care of Nina?" asked Al.

"She'll be coming with me," said Ed.

"With you?" asked Al.

"Yeah, she's only seen Central and Resembool," said Ed. "She might enjoy Rush Valley."

"What makes you think she'll still be there?" asked Breda.

"I don't, but that's the first place I'll look," said Ed.

**Nine days later...**

**Outside Rush Valley**

"Papa?" asked Nina.

"Yes, Nina?" asked Ed.

"Are we there yet?" asked Nina.

"Not yet," said Ed.

"When?" asked Nina.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes," said Ed.

"When that?" asked Nina.

Ed took out his pocket watch, opened it, and showed Nina the watch face.

"It's when the long hand gets to that number," said Ed, pointing to a number.

"That long?" said Nina.

"Not when you don't think about it," said Ed.

"Papa," said Nina.

"Yes?" asked Ed.

"Tell story," said Nina.

"What about?" asked Ed.

"When...met teacher," said Nina.

"Teacher?" asked Ed. "You mean, me and Al's alchemy teacher?"

Nina nodded.

"Well, it was when Al and me were...," started Ed.

By the time Ed was finished with his story, Nina was half-asleep and they were at Rush Valley. Ed woke Nina and got the suitcase that had his and Nina's clothes.

"Come on, Nina," said Ed.

"_Ja, Papa," _said Nina. _"Hold me please."_

"_You know I've got a hand ful with this suitcase," _said Ed.

"_Have Colonel take it," _said Nina.

"Colonel?" asked Ed, turning. "Which...oh."

He seen that it was none other than Armstrong. Ed motioned Armstrong over and Armstrong took Ed's luggage as Ed held Nina.

"Thanks, Armstrong," said Ed.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Armstrong.

"Nina," said Ed. "Come on."

They got off the train and went on their way to Dominic's shop. Once Nina noticed that they were walking, she begged to be put on Ed's shoulders so she could see. Ed, of course, gave into Nina's begging.

"_Wow!" _said Nina. _"It is amazing! A place dedicated to...Papa! Papa!"_

"_Ja?" _asked Ed.

"_Is that it?" _asked Nina, pointing.

Ed looked to where she was pointing and so did Armstrong.

"No, it's another place," said Ed. "Do you want to look in there?"

"Yes," said Nina.

"Colonel, would you...?" asked Ed.

"Take this to Dominic's?" asked Armstrong. "Of course."

Then as Armstrong went to take the suitcase to Dominic's, Ed took Nina inside of the auto-mail mechanic shop that Nina pointed to. Nina was amazed at all of the auto-mail that was displayed.

"_Papa! It's...it's...," _started Nina.

"It's what?" asked Ed.

"_Really nice!" _said Nina. _"Why do they not have this at home?"_

"_By home you mean Germany?" _asked Ed.

"_Ja," _said Nina.

"_For one, this world is your home now, too," _said Ed. _"And two, it's very complicated to explain."_

"_Why?" _asked Nina.

"Because it's messed up," said Ed. "This world has auto-mail, but the other one has aero crafts and other things."

"That is...," said Nina. "What is messed up?"

"It means strange, weird, or crazy," said Ed.

"Oh," said Nina. "What is crazy?"

"Insane," said Ed.

"What is insane?" asked Nina.

"You sure are asking a lot," said Ed.

"How learn?" asked Nina.

"That's true," said Ed. "Come on, let's get you down."

Then Ed got Nina and set her down onto her feet. After they looked in there, they went on to their way to Dominic's. On the way, though, they ran into...

"Winry...," said Ed.

"Edward?" asked Winry. "Nina? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because...I don't want the divorce, Winry," said Ed.

"Ed...," said Winry. "You hurt me a lot."

"I know I did," said Ed. "And I was wrong. I admit that. Nina needs to have a mother."

"Win...please," said Nina. "Don't leave Papa. We been train 9 days and I no go back with no you. Right, Papa?"

"Right," said Ed.

Winry sighed.

"I wish it could be that easy," said Winry. "I filed for a..."

"We don't have to have one," said Ed. "Please, Winry...I love you."

"Ed...," said Winry. "It's..."

"I'm not leaving until you call off the divorce," said Ed. "I'm not going to sign the papers no matter how many times you have them drawn up."

"Y...you said that Noah seen our son," said Winry. "Did she...did she say anything about him?"

"Yes, she said he was beautiful," said Ed. "He had my eyes. And he looked like me."

"Did she say anything else?" asked Winry.

"She said that we will get to see him for ourselves," said Ed. "It wasn't his time."

"What does she mean?" asked Winry.

"I don't know, Winry," said Ed. "But I do know this, she made me promise that I would move on with you before...well, you know. You said she sent you those dreams. I didn't want to move on at all, but she made me realize that I still love you."

"Still?" asked Winry.

"I've always loved you, Winry," said Ed. "Yes, I loved Noah, but I also loved you, Winry. I'll always have a special place for her, but Winry...I've always loved you. Please..."

"Edward...," said Winry, as she started to cry. "Nina, are you okay...?"

"I made Papa come," said Nina. "We want you."

Then Winry went to Ed and she hugged him. Ed held her as she cried into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Winry," said Ed. "I do love you."

"I love you too, Edward," said Winry. "I...I..."

Then all of a sudden, Ed received a hit to the head with a wrench.

"Ow!" said Ed. "What was that for?!"

"It took you long enough to come to your senses!" said Winry.

"I pour my heart out and this is how I get thanked?!" asked Ed.

"Thanked?!" asked Winry. "That was not a thanks!"

"Then what was it?!" asked Ed.

"It was a 'welcome back', alchemy freak!" said Winry.

"Machine junkie!" retorted Ed.

"Science freak!" said Winry.

"Auto-mail is a science!" said Ed.

"No, it's medicine!" said Winry.

"Science!" said Ed.

"Medicine!" said Winry.

Nina watched as Ed and Winry argued back and forth. She wondered if she should have made Ed come to Rush Valley after all until she seen Ed kissing Winry and Winry not rejecting Ed. A few moments later, Ed and Winry came up for air.

"So, can I get my arm back?" asked Ed.

"I thought you were getting used to the hospital's one," said Winry.

"Nah," said Ed. "It's uncomfortable again."

"Come on," said Winry. "Nina, come on."

Nina nodded and went with Ed and Winry to Dominic's auto-mail shop.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One year later...**

**Resembool**

**Elric Residence**

"Win?" asked Nina.

"Yes, Nina," said Winry.

"When do you think Papa will be home?" asked Nina.

"I don't know, Nina," said Winry. "But they should be home any day now."

"Why do you say that?" asked Nina.

"Well, Ed called while you were at school and said that he was at a train station on his way home," said Winry.

"Oh," said Nina. "Do you think Papa hurt his arm?"

"Oh, he better not," said Winry. "Or it'll be his...oh no..."

"What's wrong, Win?" asked Nina.

"My water broke," said Winry.

"Water broke?" asked Nina.

"It means your little brother or sister is coming," said Winry. "Call Uncle Al."

"Uncle Al?" asked Nina.

"He's training to be a doctor," said Winry.

"Okay," said Nina.

Nina went and called Al since Winry was bedridden. Al quit the military and decided to study as a doctor since he didn't want to be in the military as he thought he wanted to. Al came over a few moments later.

"Nina, where's Winry?" asked Al.

"Her and Papa's room," said Nina.

Then she and Al went to Ed and Winry's room.

"Winry, how far apart are the contractions?" asked Al.

"Far? They're really close," said Winry. "Really, really close."

"Nina, go to the living room, okay?" said Al.

"Why?" asked Nina. "I can't watch?"

"No," said Al. "This isn't for you to watch."

Nina was about to ask why, but after hearing Winry scream, she decided to do as told. As Nina waited in the living room calmly on the sofa while petting Spot who was sitting by her, Ed came in.

"Papa!" said Nina, excitedly.

"Nina, where's Winry?" asked Ed.

"With Uncle Al," said Nina.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Having babies," said Nina.

"Having...babies?" asked Ed.

Nina nodded. As it processed in Ed's mind, Nina noticed something wrong.

"Papa, where's your arm?" asked Nina.

"Got trapped in a cave and it was caved on when I was trying to escape," said Ed. "How was school, Nina?"

"It was okay," said Nina. "Win is having babies, Papa."

"You said that already...," said Ed. "Oh, crap."

Then Ed dropped his suitcase and ran to his and Winry's room, but was instantly kicked out.

"But this is my house too!" said Ed, outside the room. "I have the right to see my children...!"

Winry threw a wrench at him and he growled. Ed then stomped down to the living room where Nina was.

"You kicked out, too?" asked Nina.

Then Ed sat by Nina on the sofa. Ed kept tapping his foot on the floor.

"Papa, stop it," said Nina. "Win and babies will be okay."

"How do you know it'll be more than one baby?" asked Ed.

Nina didn't answer, she just smiled and giggled.

"I should have known," said Ed. "Do you know whether they'll be boys or girls?"

"No," said Nina.

"Are you sure?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Nina.

"Are you positive?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Papa," said Nina. "I don't know."

"All right," said Ed. "Nina?"

"Yes, Papa?" asked Nina.

"How do you like it here now?" asked Ed.

"I miss Germany, but I like it here better," said Nina.

"I'm glad," said Ed.

"Why, Papa?" asked Nina.

"Because I don't have to keep a list of people to beat up," said Ed.

Nina giggled. A few moments later, Ed continued tapping his foot.

**A few hours later...**

"They're beautiful, Winry," said Ed.

"Yes, they are," said Winry.

Ed and Winry were looking at the double bassinet by the bed as was Nina. The bassinet held two babies: a boy with golden blond hair fuzz on his head and golden eyes like Ed and a girl that had sapphire blue eyes like Winry's but golden blond hair fuzz on her head.

"What are you two going to name them?" asked Al.

"I think we'll name them Edward Hohenheim Elric and Sara Pinako Elric," said Winry. "What do you think, Ed, Nina?"

"Yes," said Ed. "Those are great names. Nina?"

"Yes," said Nina. "Great names. Uncle Al, what do you think?"

"I think they're great names," said Al. "I've got to call Darcy and tell her that it was successful."

"Isn't she due sometime soon?" asked Ed.

"Not for another five months," said Al.

"Edward," said Winry.

"Yeah, Winry?" asked Ed.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Winry.

"Well, you see...," started Ed.

"Papa lost it in a cave in, Win," said Nina.

"YOU WHAT?!" asked Winry.

As an argument started, Spot whined and the twin babies slept through the argument which ended a few moments later with a wrench to Ed's head.

"I love you, Winry," said Ed, as Al bandaged Ed's head.

"I love you, too," said Winry.

**The End**

**Author's note:** I hope you liked this fanfiction! This is my first finished one on I was wondering how I should end it and decided to end it here. And the Elric residence in this Epilogue is the rebuilt house from Ed and Al's childhood. Al and Darcy, Ed's former secretary, are now married if you couldn't tell. Al and Darcy live with Ed, Winry, and Nina but both work as nurses at the local clinic since Darcy wanted to be with Al in his 'quest' to be a doctor. Hope that clears it all up! And I hope you liked this!


End file.
